I DId I Do I Will Will You? ( The Story of Us Series Part 2)
by lolaluvsbooks2390
Summary: sequel to He loves me he loves me not . Hark hear the bells sweet wedding bells. Jo and Gabe are to marry. Destiel is here trying to reconnect while not ruining it. Can they get it back it? Will they still care.? 8 years later, what will happen? Can Cas forgive him, will Dean finally learn? (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1: I Did

**_Summary: Hark hear the bells. Wedding bells that is, that's right you are cordially invited to the Wedding of Joanna Beth and Gabriel Novak. Join Jo and Gabriel as they try to plan a wedding while trying to get two of their groomsmen to behave. Now who could that be, why it is no other then Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. Set 8 years in future. What happens when Castiel moves back to town for his brother wedding and has to spend time with the one who broke his heart. So join Gabriel the Groomzilla, Jo the know it all, Castiel the love scorn , and Dean the one who is trying to make things right as they try to pull the wedding off without a hitch that is if they don't kill each other before the I do's are exchanged._**

**_I do not own these characters I just borrowed. the characters belong to supernatural._**

* * *

_8 years later: Part 1 I did Love you _

Dean woke up in a cold clammy sweat twisted in his sheets. He felt like someone had hit him over the head several times. He looked around to see where he was and was relieved to find he was in his bed room. Dean jumped out of bed and rushed to the toilet to release all the contents in his stomach. As he vomited into the toilet, Dean noticed wasn't wearing any clothes. "What the fuck did I do last night" Dean said as he wiped his mouth and walked back into his room. Dean laid there trying to recall his night, but nothing was coming to mind. Finally after an hour of nothing but darkness, Dean got his cell phone and looked threw it. He search recent calls, texts messages, and pictures try to get a clue.

"OH shit" he said stopping on one of his pictures. Suddenly everything from the night before came back to him.

_The pervious night_

It was Saturday night and instead of Dean spending it at a club or bar he was at Jo and Gabriel's engagement party. Dean would rather go to the dentist and get all his teeth pulled then have to be there all night. The only plus was the open bar which Dean made sure to park himself in front of.

"What you drinking?" Jo said popping up next to him.

"Jack Daniels." He said swirling his drink around.

"Sounds good. I'll have three shots of jack." She said to the bartender.

"Three Jo wow, you wanna take it easy." Dean said sipping his drink.

"You wanna shut the fuck up." She said before taking a shot. Jo savored the burning sensation in her throat before she spoke. "I did not want a fucking party" She said taking another shot."

"Then why did you have one?" Dean asked

"Because My fucking lovely fiancé wanted to have one to show me off to his dick wad family"  
"Isn't that sweet?" Dean joked.

"Totally" she said signaling to the bartender to give her three more. "I fucking hate his family. They are all fucking dicks, I swear. Other than his Dad, Balthazar, and Cas, all of them can eat my ass." She said taking all three shots back to back.

"Wow Jo I think you have had a lot to drink." Dean said trying to ignore the fact she said Castiel's name.

"Marry into the fucking Novak's and you will see why. We just got engaged a week ago and already his grandma is asking me about where I'm registered and what kind of dress I am wearing."

"Sounds like she is just excited."

"Too fucking excited if you ask me. She already had made an appointment for me to meet with some wedding planner. A fucking wedding planner who pays for shit like that."

"Are you paying for it?"

"NO she is." She said looking at her empty glass.

"Then calm down and drink some water." Dean said laughing at how much she had to drink. Jo always cursed like a sailor when she was a little drunk."

"I don't need water. I need a whole fucking bottle of Jack, Jim, and Jose."

"They sound sexy, where can I meet them." Dean said joking.

"I don't know about them but speaking of sexy men, do you remember Benny from college."

"Yeah" Dean said picturing him in his head.

"Well he is here tonight and I hear he is single" she said whispering in his ear.

Dean smiled at her; she was always trying to set him up with some single friend of hers. He often wondered how the hell she juggle so many friendships. When was she going to learn he did not like set ups. "I think I'm good Jo." He said singling for another drink.

"No just meet him. I promise you'll like him. Look I'll go get him now." She said as she walked off fast. If she'd taken her time then Dean would have stopped her. Five minutes later a tall muscular man approach's Dean at the bar. "Hello" he said with a southern accent. It was kind of worldly to Dean. He could defiantly see himself having some with him. "I'm Benny" he said holding out his hand.. "I'm Dean" he said smiling as he shook his hand back.

"Mind If I sit"

"NO please do" Dean said pointing to the chair. Once Benny sat down they gazed at each other's body.

"So Dean, Jo tells me you're a cop."

"Yeah, and I'm actually up for detective , so here's hoping" he said crossing his fingers "So what do you do?" Dean asked as he noticed a familiar face at the other end of the bar. "Tell me about your job." Dean said hoping that would keep him distracted long enough for him to get a good look at this person. Dean felt like the wind was knocked out of him when they guy turned around to where Dean could see three fourths of his face. It was Castiel Novak, the one that got away. Dean felt like his whole world was spinning. Last he herd Castiel lived in Chicago. Gabriel had told Dean that he wouldn't be coming to the party on short notice. To make matters worse He had a beautiful red head on his arm. Dean bit his lip as he watch Castiel get both their drinks before escorting her to their seat. Castiel kissed her on the cheek before he sat across from her Dean needed to get out of there.

"Excuse me" he said leaving Benny sitting there. Dean ran to the nearest exit, which turn out to be a patio that over looked a golf course. There was no way out unless he walked straight though the party. Dean bended over and placed his head between his legs as he took deep breathes. Of all of the times he thought he would run into Castiel, he never did but he finally actually thinks he'd be a no show and he shows up. Dean needed to hide on the patio for a while. Hopefully he could sneak out when Castiel wasn't in direct view.

"Hello Dean" a deep gravel voice said behind him Dean turned around to find himself face to face with Castiel for the first time in eight years. Now if only he knew what to say

* * *

**SO here is chapter 1 hope you enjoy. p.s. since the character are older I am going to change them just a little not to much though**


	2. Chapter 2: I Did

"Hello Dean" Castiel said. It kept playing in his head like a broken record. Why couldn't he remember what happen after that? The rest of the night was a blur. What happen to between them? He waited eight years to talk to CAstiel again and now he couldn't even remember it. HE felt like punching himself.

When Dean sat up on his bed a sharp pain shot though him. "What the hell?" he said trying to shift so it wouldn't sting. Dean realized the last time he felt something like that was high school. "Oh no" he said noticing two used condoms on his floor. "Did I" he said looking at them. Dean then noticed the new bottle of lube out on his night stand and it was open." "Shit" he said picking it up to put it away. "Who did I have sex with?" he said out loud. Ever since high school Dean embraced being bisexual, he slept with both men and women but he never bottom for anybody. "OH no" he said when he realized he had bottomed. The only person he would ever do that for past, present, or future was Castiel.

"Did I have sex with Cas?" Dean said as he grabbed his phone and laid on his stomach to call Jo and Gabriel's house. Surely they must know what happen with him last night. He punched the numbers in and listen as the phone rang in his ear.

"Hello" Jo answered. Dean could tell she was in the middle of a fight with Gabriel.

"Hey Jo you got a sec. I need to ask you something." It was going to take longer than a second to ask Jo about last night.

"Dean can this wait until later. I'm in the middle of something." She said annoyed

"Later" Dean said remembering it was Sunday. "OH yeah. I'll see you at dinner." Dean said hanging up. Dean didn't hear Jo say something as he closed the phone and looked at the clock. His head was hurting pretty bad and he did not want to show up to dinner hung over, so he decided to get a few more hours of rest. He'd figure the previous night out later.

_Later that night_

"You're Late" Bobby said to Dean as he walked into the living room.

"Sorry Uncle Bobby over slept." Dean said standing near the couch. After Dean and Jo moved out of the house and went off to college. Ellen and Bobby made sure the whole family would have dinner together every Sunday. At first Jo and Dean protested but once Ellen put her foot down they made sure to never miss a meal.

"You gotta work later or were you sleeping off last night." He asked looking at the TV.

"Last night." Dean asked intrigued. If he played it right then maybe he could get some information about what he did.

"Yeah you and-"

"Dean, about time you got here." Jo said walking into the room unintentionally cutting Bobby off.

"Yeah I am" he said cursing her in his head. "Yeah Uncle Bob here was just commenting on last night.

"OH yeah last night. I got so wasted but hey those Novak's will do that to you. Glad once this wedding stuff is over they will go back to where ever the hell they were hiding."

"Yeah, they are a bunch of dicks."

"Tell me about it, but speaking of the Novak's….. There is something I need to talk to you about" she said motioning for him to follow her into the dining room. Dean might have been okay with sleeping with both men and women but he still had not told his family. He figured they didn't need to know about everybody he had sex with.

"What is it?" he asked once they entered the room.

"Well the thing is-"

"Well it's about time you got here." Ellen said cutting Jo off as she walked into the room with a bowl in her hand. Dean was starting to hate his family for the moment. Each time he was about to learn something that might be useful someone would come in and interrupt. "Well you too better stop standing around and get in that kitchen and help those boys set up." She said before walking into the living room.

"Boys?" Dean asked confused. The only other person who should be there is Gabriel. Sam was away doing Habitat for Humanity for the summer, so he wouldn't be there. Who was it? Jo went to speak but Gabriel walked into the room with a dish in his hand.

"Deano!" Gabriel said walking into the room. Dean's body froze when he realized who his aunt was talking about. Behind Gabriel was none other than Castiel. Dean felt his entire face go red. Standing in front of him was the guy he may or may not have slept with and to top things off as soon as Dean saw him his heart starting beating though his chest. "_How am I going to make it through an entire dinner, when just one look at him makes me dizzy?" _was the last thing Dean thought before his body went into auto pilot. He couldn't handle being around him right now, especially if he did sleep with him. Dean finally snapped out of it when he remembered that he woke up alone which meat if Castiel was his partner from the night before he snuck out on him, which made Dean a little angry but a tad confused. He was going to have to figure out what he did..

After the four of them sat the table, everybody sat down to have a nice pot roast dinner.

"So Castiel, I hear congrats are in order. You just got your master's I hear. What's it in?" Ellen said sitting at head of table opposite of Bobby. Castiel who was sitting next to Gabriel put his fork down before he answered. "Thank you Ms. Ellen. I got my Master's in Mythology and Folklore"

"Folklore, that sounds interest? How'd you get into that?" Dean asked who was sitting across from him with Jo to his left."

"Well when I was at Cornell." Castiel said in a neutral tone starring directly into Dean's eye. Castiel still had the same gaze that always made Dean feel uneasy. "I took a Greek mythology class and it kind went from there."

"That's really cool" Dean said "So you really liked Cornell?" he asked hoping that he made the right choice all those years ago.

"Yes I did. It turned out to be an amazing four years" Dean couldn't figure out if Castiel attitude was genuine or if he was putting on a show in front of people.

"I'm glad to hear that." Dean said before taking a bite of his food.

"So where'd you get your Master's from?" Bobby asked. Jo and Gabriel both dropped their forks and started coughing before Castiel could answer.

"What's the matter with you two?" Bobby asked raising a suspicious eye brow.

"OH Nothing Daddy" she said taking a sip of water.

"Yeah me either. Food went down the wrong way I guess?" Gabriel said giving Jo a look that only she understood.

"Okay now that that's settled can we move on?" Bobby asked

"Yes we can." Gabriel said reaching under the table to pull a thick white book out with papers sticking out the sides from under it and placing it next to his plate.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked looking at it.

"IT's a planner for our wedding." Jo said rolling her eyes.

"Why does he have it?" Ellen asked eyeing it.

"Because I have given up on planning the wedding" Jo said in a frustrated tone.

"You have been engaged for a little over a week. How have you given up already?" Dean asked

"She thinks I am being ridicules about the wedding." Gabriel said flipping through the pages.

"You are." She shot at him.

"Excuse me if I don't want to get married at the round house in Jeans and a t shirt." He said folding his arms.

"I just want a simple wedding."

"You deserve Disney Wedding"

"It doesn't matter as long as we are married at the end of the day."

"Well what will we say when our kids ask about our wedding. Don't you want a wedding to remember for years."

"Okay what's wrong with this picture?" Bobby said as he watched them go back and forth.

"It seems they have switched roles." Castiel said

"I see that." Bobby said. "So Gabriel you will be planning the wedding, and Jo you are okay with that."

"Yup" she said giving Gabriel a dirty look.

"Do I have to still pay for it?"

"Bobby!" Ellen yelled from across the table

"What it's a fair question? I mean all she really is doing is showing up."

"And picking out a dress." Gabriel chimed in.

"OH you actually trust me to pick out my own dress." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course pumpkin plus the wedding planner and your mother will be there when you do." He said ignoring her tone.

"Wedding planner?" Bobby asked

"Yes wedding planner, you don't think I can plan a fabulous wedding on my own do you? I need a little help." Gabriel said looking at Bobby.

"Fabulous? Dude you are so gay?" Dean said laughing at him.

"Hey!" Jo said smacking Dean on the back of his head.

"Hey you two!" Ellen yelled. "Not at my table" she scorned

"She hit me" Dean whined

"He called my fiancé gay."

"OH my god, how old are you two?" Bobby said. "Don't you think it's time you stop acting so childish at times."

"She can't help it. Look at who she is marrying"

"Enough!" Bobby said "Can we get back to this wedding and wedding planner business." He said looking at everyone. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now how much is this going to cost?" Bobby asked

"Nothing. My grandmother had agreed to pay for everything." Gabriel said

"Yeah and in return she drives us crazy."

"Correction pumpkin, she will only drive me crazy. Since I am planning the whole thing you will not have to deal with her."

"Good I knew I loved you for some reason." she said smiling at him.

" I'm glad, you had me scared for a minute" he said hold his chest and smiling at her. " Okay now that's over we have the next order of business." Gabriel said looking back and forth between Dean and Castiel.

"What?" Castiel said looking at Dean. He gave him a small half smile that no one notice but a blushing Dean.

"I have to meet the planner on Thursday. It was the only open appointment for new clients. If I did not take this one then I'd have to wait six months to get another one and there is no way I'm keep Nana around longer than I have too." Gabriel said looking around the table.

"So what is it that you want?" Dean asked knowing they were about to ask something of him.

"I want you and Castiel to go with Gabriel. I have to work three to eleven on Thursday."

"Why do we both have to go?" Dean asked hoping he didn't offend Castiel

"Because I have a feeling he will get ridiculous even more than what he is right now. I think between the two of you, ya'll can stop him from being over the top."

"So in a nut shell you want us to help plan your wedding" Castiel said getting to the bottom line.

"Yes" they both said

"Absolutely not." Dean said

"OH yes you are Dean." Jo said. "You are my brother cousin and you love me and plus you owe me. I am cashing in all the favors you owe me from over the years." Dean felt guilty after that. He knew she was talking about all the time she and Gabriel covered for him and Castiel, times when he had trouble breaking up with someone and they would do it for him. Plus all the time they had to clean up his mess whenever someone he was dating would go crazy or wouldn't leave, and they kept his secret over the years.

"I'll do it if Cas is cool with it." He said feeling defeated

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked looking at Dean.

"So I guess it looks like we have a wedding to plan." Gabriel said clapping his hands.

* * *

**Wow can you imagine GAbriel planning a wedding?**

** oh no did Dean and CAs hook?**

**and why can't Dean remember anything from the night before?**

**stay tuned I will return shortly.**

**p.s might change the name again for some reason I am having a hard time coming up with a title I like**


	3. Chapter 3: I Did

_Thursday_

"Hello Dean" Castiel said as Dean walked into the over decorated office of the wedding planner. He had gotten there five minutes late. Dean tried his best to be on time, he even skipped changing out of his uniform so he'd make it on time but it just didn't work out. He had promise Jo he take her wedding series so he figure there be hell to pay.

"Hey Cas" Dean said looking around for Gabriel.

"He's using the restroom." Castiel said reading his mind.

"Oh" Dean said looking at him. If it was possible Castiel's eyes were bluer then he remembered.

"Hello, how can I help you" Said a petite brunette interrupting Dean's thoughts about Castiel eyes.

"Hi we have an appointment under Novak." Castiel said shaking the women's hand.

"Yes I saw you on the books. The boss is finishing up with another client, he shall be available shortly" she said eyeing Dean.

"Well how long do we have to wait?" Dean asked hoping it wouldn't take long. HE wanted to get home and get out of uniform.

"Only a few more minutes" she said smiling "I'm Lisa by the way. I'm the personal assistant." She said shaking Dean's hand a little longer than required. Dean smiled as he gazed over her body. He found her extremely attractive and could help but wonder what it would be like if he got her into bed. Castiel rolled his eyes and held back saying something as he felt a bit of jealousy overcome him.

"I'm Dean" he said kissing her hand.

"Well aren't you a gentleman. Are you the groom?"

"No I'm the best man." He said still holding her hand.

"Deano, you made it." Gabriel said appearing out of nowhere. Dean couldn't help but notice how the Novak's had a habit of doing that.

"Came straight from work." He said releasing her hand. "You should feel lucky, I didn't even have a chance to change." He said motion up and down his body.

"I think you look fine." Lisa said still smiling

"You do?" Dean said flirting back

"Yes, I love a man in uniform. It's like a weakness" she said as she went back to her desk.

"Deano can I have a word." Gabriel said motioning to a corner in the room.

"What's up" Dean said as he join Gabriel in the corner.

"Hands off" he said in a low voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the girl. You cannot bang her." Gabriel said in a demanding tone

"Why can't I? I mean if she is willing."

"She works here dumb dumb, which means you have to see her again for the next year at least."

"I wouldn't just cut her lose. She looks interesting" Dean said moving his eyebrows. Gabriel smacked his forehead in frustration.

"No, okay. I do not have time to help you though another fatal attraction and what will Castiel think?" Gabriel said trying to play their conversation cool so Castiel wouldn't notice.

"Why would he care?" Dean asked feeling his stomach doing flips.

"Show him some respect okay. He is your ex. After everything you did to him you could at least not hit on he latest one nightstand in front of him."

"Why would he care?" Dean asked hoping Gabriel would tell him something he wanted to hear. Regardless of how many years had passed, Dean did not stop loving him. He thought of him every day and couldn't wait for the day when he would return, but Dean also had doubts. After what might have happen the other night and if Castiel leaving him while he slept Dean started thinking he might not have felt the same way.

"I don't know Dean okay, but I don't want you banging the assistant of the guy who is going to coordinate my wedding. I want the perfect wedding for Jo. She might act like she doesn't care but I know if you ruin it in anyway there will be hell to pay for you and for me. Got it."

Dean looked out the corner of his eye and saw Castiel looking off into space. It made Dean smile at how large his eyes could get. "Got it" he said looking back at Gabriel. Once their conversation ended, the infamous wedding planner emerged from his office saying good bye his previous client before turning to them.

"Hello I'm Crowley which one of you is the groom?" He asked in his Scottish accent.

* * *

**Okay so I kind of have writers block. When I say kind of I mean I know what will happen and how it ends but I am just having trouble of translating it to paper. But do not worry I will win this battle of the wits with myself. I shall return.**

**but in the mean time tell me what you think .**


	4. Chapter 4: I Did

_Friday _

The meeting with Crowley went off as expected. Him and Gabriel compared packages and talk about what Gabriel wanted for the wedding. Before the meeting was over they settled on the Garrison Country Club to hold the wedding. Crowley informed them that they could not pick a date; the club shall tell them when they can marry. After saying good-byes, Gabriel announced he had to get home to finish up his lesson plans. Once he left Dean and Castiel standing on the street in an awkward silence. Dean tried making small talk with Castiel but it got him nowhere. Dean not wanting to give up yet invited him out for drinks for the following night. Castiel wanted to say no but when he opened his mouth to turn him down, the opposite words came out.

So now here Dean was sitting in a small bar across town waiting for Castiel to show up. Dean was nursing his second beer, when Castiel walked through the door. Dean could help but smile when he saw him approaching the table.

"Hey Cas" He said standing up to greet him.

"Hello Dean. Sorry I am late I had trouble finding this place." He said looking around. It was a normal hole in the wall watering spot for people who lived in the neighborhood.

"How are you?" Dean asked smiling as they sat down.

"I am fine. I got some good news today." He said as he used a finger to swipe along the side of the table. When he pulled his finger back he found it covered in dirt.

"I know the place isn't the best but I think it has personality."

"If you say so." Castiel said before a girl came over to ask for his drink order.

"So you still drink the brown stuff hun?" Dean said trying to get rid of the awkwardness he was feeling.

"What would I drink." Castiel asked starring directly into his eyes. Dean felt his whole body catch fire from his gaze. He hadn't seen him in years and when he finally did he still had a certain power over him.

"I don't know forget it." He said taking a sip from his drink. "So you said you got some good news or something?" Dean asked hoping to have a conversation instead of sitting there in silence.

"Yes I did." Castiel said taking his drink.

"Care to explain." Dean asked when he notice Castiel was not going to go on any further.

"I have been offered a teaching position at the local Community College."  
"Cas that's great. When do you start?"

"Next week."

"Looks like there are two teachers in the family now."

"Yes only I will teach adults and Gabriel teaches teenagers."

"Who would have thought he'd be teaching at our old school and science of all things too."

"Gabriel was always good at science." Castiel said with a serious tone.

"I know I went to school with you too." Deans said.

"Yes I know." Castiel said trying to suppress the bad memories from high school.

"Yeah, about that." Dean said. HE was hoping that the subject of high school wouldn't come up or at least waited until they had more drinks. "Cas I'm really sorry, about what happen back then." He said looking at his beer. Dean expected Castiel to say something but instead he was met with silence. Castiel just sat there sipping his drink looking off into space. Dean tried reading his face to see if he could figure out what he was thinking but got nothing.

"We did have some fun times" Castiel finally said.

"Yeah, and we also had so rough times." Deans said

"Remember our first day when Jo knocked out those two jocks." Dean smiled at the memory. It might have happened over ten years ago but it would always seem like it happen last week in his mind.

"Do I? We both got in trouble for that. I was grounded for a month." Dean said looking Castiel in the face.

"You were weren't you?" he said remembering missing Dean the entire time.

"Yeah and I remember my first free night. I came over and we went up to your roof."

"That's right we smoke like three joints I think. Was it three?" he said tilting his head to the side. Dean felt his heart flutter at watching him. It seemed such much of him had change yet things still remained the same.

"Who knows? Man I was so high that night."

"We got high a lot of nights Dean."

"Shhhh" Dean said looking around. "You gotta watch what you say. I am a cop remember."

"Yes how could I forget? You still had your uniform on when I saw you yesterday." He said secretly fixing his pants. Castiel thinks the uniform was the reason he could not tell him no.

"Well then you watch what you say." He said in an authoritative voice.

"Well you sure are still bossy. I see something's never change." Castiel said smiling

"Right back at you" Dean said noticing their drinks were empty. "Can I get you another one?" he said taking Castiel's glass.

Dean and Castiel sat there for a few hours catching up. They talked about what has happen in the last eight years. Place they have been, people they met, and about their college experience. Dean kept trying to bring up their break up but Castiel would brush it off refusing to talk about it. Dean wondered why Castiel refuse to acknowledge their relationship but decided to let it go for now. Dean did ask Castiel about the engagement party but came away with nothing because he did not want to admit he could not remember just in case something he did not like came up.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Dean asked pointing to his car.

"You still have the same car." Castiel said laughing.

"Hey until death do us part." He said opening the door for Castiel.

"How do you know I need a ride?"

"I don't care, if you don't you had a little too much to drink to get behind the wheel."

"Yeah and so have you."

"Well I'm a cop. If I get stopped I doubt they'd lock me up." He said with a cocky grin.

Castiel said nothing as he got in the car. Once Dean got and the car and took off he turn to Castiel.

"Some where can I take you?" Dean asked. Castiel said nothing as he placed his hand on Dean's thigh. Dean held onto the wheel tight as Castiel snaked his hands up to his groin and started massaging. "Umm Cas what are you doing?" Dean asked trying to focus on the road. Castiel moved his mouth to Dean's ear and whispered "What's it look it" he said blowing cool air onto Dean's heated skin.

"Cassss" Dean said in a low whimper

"You like saying my name don't you."

Dean wanted to explode at the sound of his voice. How is it that it seems to have gotten deeper over the years? Dean wanted to pull over right there and go at it.

"You wanna go to my place?" Dean asked trying to drive.

"Yes I want to go back to your place. Bend you over and fuck you until you can't stand." He said before placing a small lick on Dean's ear while he placed his hand inside Dean's pants to slowly jerk him off.

"You sure you want to do this." Dean said feeling like it might be a big mistake but then again he never was that smart.

"Stop talking and drive." Castiel said he he jerked Dean off, all the way to his house.

**to be continued**

* * *

**when I return i shall pick up where i left off**

**don't forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5: I Did

Castiel and Dean crashed threw the door of Dean's apartment. No words were said as they threw each other against the wall ripping their clothes off. Castiel grabbed Dean and threw him down on the couch then jumped on top of him. He went straight for his neck remembering all the spots that drove him crazy. Dean moan at the feeling of Castiel wet tongue tracing circles around his neck and jaw. Castiel slowly made his way down to his chest, stopping at his nipples. He rubbed the left one while he flicked his tongue around the right one.

"Cassss" Dean moan as he ran his fingers though his though the dark head of hair. Castiel switched his attention to Dean's other nipple as he used one hand to play with himself.

"Cas, Can we move this to the bedroom?" Dean asked feeling his couch was too small for the both of them. Castiel said nothing as he looked around the apartment and saw the entrance to the bedroom. He seductively walked as Dean followed behind him like a puppy.

When Dean walked into the bedroom into the bedroom Castiel came out of nowhere to fling him against the wall.

"Still strong I see." Dean said feeling even more turned on.

"Did I say you could speak?" Castiel said in a low but demanding voice. It sent shivers up Dean's spine. Castiel once blue but now black eyes burned into Dean's. "On your knees" he said. Dean obeyed too willingly. He opened his mouth as he pulled Castiel's already erected member into his mouth and did not stop until it hit the back of his throat.

"umm Dean, always the hungry little slut." Castiel said placing his hand on the back of Dean's head. Dean bobbed his head up and down as he swirled his tongue around Castiel's long member.

"Umm that feels good." Castiel said he started pumping his hips into Dean's mouth. As Dean moved his head up and down he started touching himself.

"OH no you don't" Castiel said pulling his dick out of Dean's mouth. He placed his hand under Dean's chin as he spoke. "You shall refrain from touching yourself. I am the only one who will make you cum. If you touch yourself anymore tonight I will stop. Do you understand?" Dean never felt so turn on in his life. He loved the way Castiel became so dominate.

"Understand" Castiel said again starring into Dean's eyes. Dean swallowed hard as he shaked his head in agreement. "Good…. Now on your feet." Dean got on his feet and waited for Castiel to direct him next. He didn't have to wait long as Castiel pulled him in for a sloppy passionate kiss. As he kissed him he directed Dean over to the bed. Once the back of Dean's leg hit the bed, Castiel threw him down on his back. Castiel quickly grabbed Dean's legs and pushed them behind his head as he moved he head between them. Castiel slowly worked his tongue in kitten like licks on Dean's hole.

Dean's eyes rolled to back of his head as he fought the urge to touch himself. He was so hard it was starting to hurt.  
"Cas Please?" he begged Castiel stopped to bring his head up. He looked around the room and let his eyes fall on Dean's night stand. He quickly moved over to open it finding the lube and condoms. "Please just fuck me already" Dean begged

"You're so cute when you beg." Castiel said as he poured lube on his fingers. Castiel slowly inserted his fingers inside of Dean to drive him crazy. Dean started rocking back and forth trying to relive the pressure between his legs.

"NO No" Castiel teased as he pulled his fingers out. In one quick motion he put on a condom and rubbed lube on himself. He laid his body on top of Dean as entered him in one quick thrust.

"Shit" Dean said as he felt Castiel hit home. He still knew how to hit his sweet spot on the first try.

"So tight. So warm." Castiel moaned in Dean's ear as he pushed in and out in small passionate strokes. "Harder" Dean begged as he tried to push down. Castiel sucked of Dean's neck as he picked up his pace. Soon Castiel was losing control as he rocked back and forth making Dean scream his name each time he hit his sweet spot.

"Oh Dean, How I missed this tight ass of yours" he said as Dean's body started to jerk.

"mmmmmmmmmmmm" was all Dean could manage to say as he lost the ability to speak. Soon Castiel felt himself about to cum so he started to speed up to an in human pace.  
"OHHHHHHHH" Dean called out as he came over his chest. Castiel came on the next stork.

Castiel laid on top of Dean until he was able to catch his breath. They both soon made themselves comfortable on Dean's bed as they fell asleep cuddling.

Castiel was woken up by the sun the following morning. When he opened his eyes he noticed Dean fast asleep on his chest. He couldn't help but smile as it reminded him of the old days. After watching him sleep for a few minutes, he carefully slipped out of bed to search for his clothes. Once he dressed he slipped out of the apartment to begin his walk of shame home.

Castiel arrived home within fifteen minutes. He did not realize he lived so close to Dean. When Castiel walked through the kitchen door he found Jo and Gabriel having breakfast.

"Are those the clothes from last?" Jo asked eating her cereal.

"I think they are" Gabriel said sitting next to her. Castiel rolled his eyes when he saw them He was hoping they would still be asleep.

"So where were you last night?" Jo asked

"I was out with a friend." He said hoping they wouldn't drag it out.

"A friend that has you doing the walk of shame in wrinkled clothes." Gabriel said pointing his spoon at Castiel's clothes.

"Okay I am doing the walk of shame. Now that we established that can I go to bed" he said annoyed.

"Why are you acting so strange" JO said noticing his evasive attitude.

"I'm not" he said

"Yeah Cassie you are. Who were you with last night. Was it Meg?" Gabriel asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know I have not slept with Meg in five years" Castiel said folding his arms.

"So was it a guy or girl then?" JO asked

"What are you my parents?"

"I'd like to think so." Gabriel said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well mom….dad I am a grown man. So with that being said it's none of your business." Castiel said leaning on the island in the kitchen.

"We see that." Jo said

"OH come on Cassie just tell us who you were with last night?' Gabriel asked making a pouty face.

"If I tell you, will you let me go to bed?"

"Of course but I'll want details later." Jo said taking a sip of coffee.

"Fine" Castiel said knowing they would not let it go. He took a deep breath before he said "Dean" JO and Gabriel looked at each other then looked at Castiel. They sat there processing what they had just herd.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm not hearing you right. Did you say Dean?" Gabriel asked feeling his voice rise.

"Yes" Castiel said standing up straight. He stood there looking at them, while they both looked at their food. For five mintues the sound of chewing was herd as Gabriel and JO both tried to figure out how to approach things.

"You have got to be kidding me" JO said finally said. You caould tell she was upset by the way her voice cracked. "You slept with him? Why in the hell would you do that? Are you carzy? What wre you thinking. Do you not remember what he has put you though." she ranted

"I do not see a problem."

"You don't see a problem?" Gabriel said pinching the bridge in his nose. "Do you not remember your break up because I sure as hell do?" he said in a furious tone. Gabriuel face was starting to turn red.

"It's not that serious. Why are two so upset? Dean is your cousin and friend" he said confused on why they were trashing him.

"Yes and because of that we know how much of an jerk he can be." JO said

"It's not that serious." Castiel defended in a calm manner

"ISN'T THAT SERIOUS!" Gabriel yelled as he slammed his hands on the table. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER YOU BLURBING MESS YOU WERE AFTER YOU TWO BROKE UP. IT TOOK YOU THREE YEARS TO GET OVER HIM AND NOW YOU CAN JUST SAY SLEEPING WITH HIM WASN'T THAT SERIOUS!"

"Clam down baby" Jo said rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry pumpkin." he said running his fingers though his hair. "I just don't want Cassie to get hurt again."

"I'm not going to get hurt. What happen between me and Dean last night was a no strings attached type thing." He said defending himself.

"Right because we all know you two can do no strings attached" Jo said still rubbing Gabriel shoulder. Gabriel decided to keep his mouth shut. He held his head in his hands has he tried to get his temper under wraps.

"Jo we are not in high school anymore."

"Meaning" she said looking at him "Meaning I know better than to get involved with Dean again."

"Do you really?" Gabriel said finally calming down.

"Yes it will not happen again. Okay, now if you will excuse me mom and dad I will be in my bed" He said as he exited the kitchen. He was done with conversation and knew if given the chance they would keep it going.

Once he was sure that Castiel was gone. Gabriel turned to Jo and said. "Can you believe this shit?"

"I know Babe." She said taking a deep breath. "Here we go again."

**to be continued**

* * *

**wow who would of thought Gabriel would get angry.**

**What will dean think when he realize Castiel might have snuck out on him for a second time.**

**Is this the second time or was it the first.**

**stay tuned**

**so in the mean time I would love to hear what you think**


	6. Chapter 6: I Did

_2 weeks later_

Dean was pissed when he woke up to find he was alone. He thought he and Castiel spent a lovely evening together reconnecting and an even better night. He actually felt like hitting something, which turned out to be bad for the preps he arrested for the next few days. He almost got suspended for shoving a gun down someones throat but lucky his partner covered for him. He did think about tracking Castiel down but he had no idea where to start. He could have ran a background check on him at work, but thought that might make he seem like a stalker.

Dean did however see Castiel a few times over the following two weeks. He saw him at Sunday dinner and when they had to meet with the wedding planner. Whenever he tried to talk to him someone would run interference. Dean was starting to think Jo and Gabriel were doing it on purpose. Dean finally gave up when an opportunity did arise. When he asked what happen to him, Castiel gave him an excuse that Dean knew all too well. It was the same one he would give his one night stands if he ever ran into them again. So being the person he was, he buried his hurt feelings and called the most recent person to give him their number.

"You know I did not think you would call" Lisa said sitting across from Dean. She and Dean were on a lunch date in small Café located in the center of town.

"Now why would you think that?" he asked giving her his best flirty smile.

"I gave you my number going on three weeks and you do not call until a few days ago." She said taking a sip of her red wine.

"Well I work crazy hours, I barely have time to talk to my sister or my brother." He said reaching for her hand.

"So Joanna is your sister" she asked

"Well she is really my cousin, but we were raised together so I have come to think her as more of a sister. Oh and by the way you should never let her hear you call her Joanna"

"I take it she doesn't like it." Lisa said smiling as she massaged Dean's hand with her thumb.

"She'd probably try and sucker punch you. I mean Gabriel isn't even allowed to call her that."

"Has he ever tried?"

"Yes when he proposed, but she let him go with a warning."

"A warning" she asked

"Yes, she told him she marry him on the condition that he never call her Joanna again."

"Oh my" she said laughing "You sound like you are really close with them."

"I am. Jo and I were grew up together. Gabriel and I went to school together and been best friends since high school only he was a year ahead."

"How'd you become close then?"

"Because of his brother. We were always in the same class though elementary and middle then in high school we shared a lot of classes together." Dean said feeling a quiver run though his body as he talked about Castiel

"That's the one with the very blue eyes and deep voice right."

"Yes" Dean said picturing Castiel's eyes in his head. Dean mentally kicked himself for thinking about him. It was obvious that he was over him and Dean was just doing some wishful thinking.

"So you two are close too?" she asked as the waiter bought their food.

"We were?" Dean said as he picked up his burger with both hands.

"Were? What happen?" she asked taking a bite of her salad with her fork.

Dean sighed as the memories of high school came rushing to the front of his memory. It seemed everything good thing he remembered about high school had something to do with Castiel. Sure Bella was there for a few memories but when he thinks about some of his best memories, they all had something to do with Castiel; including the night they had two weeks ago. "Yes we were very close in high school. So close that Gabriel use to always make jokes about us being a couple. We did everything together. When I think of every milestone I hit, he was right there helping me and the same goes for him."  
"Everything not everything even sex." She asked laughing

"Yes everything, including sex. He was more experience than me so he gave me a few tips. He taught me how to please my partner. Hell I even wouldn't have become a starting player on the basketball team if it wasn't for him." He said smiling at the memory of Castiel pretending he hurt his ankle.

"Wow sounds like you two were really close. I think I see why Gabriel made fun of you guys."

"Yeah" Dean said popping a fry in his mouth.

"So what happen?" Dean froze at the question. How was se suppose answer that? What was he supposed to say? He was a selfish jerk that let a good thing slip through his fingers because he is ashamed of his sexual identity. Was he supposed to say that when he finally gave in to his feelings he let him go because truthfully he was scared of loving him not and not because Castiel got into Cornell.

"Well you know how it goes. You graduate, go off to different colleges kind of lose touch. Hell sometimes I think the only reason I am still close to Gabe is because he is marring my sister."

"I understand how it is." She said touching his hand.

"Yeah, but enough about me. Tell me about you. Dean said feeling down about everything that had ever happen between him and Castiel.

Lisa and Dean sat there for the next hour talking. Dean learned she had a five year old son named Ben and his father was out of the picture. That she hopes to have her own business someday, among other things. At the end of their meal they said their good byes and made plans to go out that Saturday night

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel sat on the couch in the living of Jo and Gabriel's house grading test from one of his classes when there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry I'm late" said the brunette standing in the door way

"Hello Lisa" Castiel said looking at his watch. "You aren't late, you are right on times."

"Good I didn't want you to think I was blowing you off." She said giving him a seductive look.

"So how did your meeting go?" he asked while letting her in.

"It was boring. All I could think about was seeing you." Lisa said before pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

"Wow you should get stuck in meetings a lot more." He said pulling back.

"Is the happy couple home?" She asked sitting on the couch.

"No Jo is at the hospital. She said she is working a double shift because another nurse called out and Gabriel is off looking at flowers.

"Flowers? We don't have to meet with the florist yet." She said.

"No, whenever she works doubles, he always goes and buys her flowers. He has them delivered to her job with a little note. It's his way of making sure she is in a good mood her entire shift."

"Well isn't that sweet." She said taking off her top and throwing it on the floor. Castiel looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"You gone just stand there and watch or are you gone come take the rest of my clothes off." She said licking her lips. Castiel said nothing as he took his t-shirt off and made his way to the couch. He climbed on top of her placing his knee on each side so she was between them.

"You are so fucking sexy" he said looking at her.

"Oh shut up and just do me." She said pulling his head down so his lips would meet hers.

* * *

**oh no what just happen here. Yes you read that right Lisa did sleep with Castiel after leaving her date with dean. How the hell did that happen**


	7. Chapter 7: I Did

"Okay Gabriel we have set your wedding date. You will get married in 51 weeks at the Garrison Country Club." Crowley said shaking Gabriel's hand.

"Thanks a whole bunch Crowley. For a minute you had me thinking we would have to wait at least two years."

"Aww if you had gone to anybody else you would have but because I am me, I have mange to get you in there in less than a year."

"Thank you Jo will be very happy." He said smiling.

"Yes and tell you fiancé I would love to meet."

"Well I doubt it. Jo claims to hate this stuff."

"Well he does not know what he missing out"

"HE…wait you think Jo is a guy?" Gabriel asked a little surprised and offened.

"Yes isn't he."  
"No Jo is a woman. A beautiful scary woman but a real woman. Her real name is Joanna, but don't tell her I told you that."

"Oh forgive me. I just assumed with the name Jo, and with you planning the thing, plus how can I forget those two fruits over there." He said pointing at Dean and Castiel who were standing on the other side of the waiting room with Lisa. Dean was busy flirting with her while Castiel was sulking in the corner not taking his eyes off them.

"You noticed them two?" Gabriel asked laughing.

"How can I not, with the contestant eye sex they have. I swear when one is not looking the other one is sexing the other up. Plus their body language it's not that hard to tell. I'm just surprised their not together. I honestly thought they were my clients when we first meet." He said looking at them.

"Oh please don't get me started on those two. They are both in denial about a lot of things." He said motioning his hands.

"Well we must have lunch one day and you can fill me in on all the juicy details."

"Will do just as long as it's your treat." Gabriel said laughing.

After saying their good byes and walking out of the office. Dean headed back to work leaving Castiel and Gabriel.

"He is such a dick." Castiel said as they walked to Gabriel's car.

"Who is?" Gabriel asked knowing the answer but hoping he found something he didn't like about Crowley.

"Dean." Castiel said fuming at the mouth.

"Of course" Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"I mean did you see him there." Castiel said as they stopped at Gabriel's car.

"What did he do?" Gabriel asked as he came around to the driver's side to rest his hands on top of his car.

"What didn't he do? He was flirting with Lisa for one."

"The assistant?" Gabriel asked making a face.

"Yes, I swear he will try and screw anything?"

"Then what does that say about you then?"

"I was his first so I don't count, but he is way out of line" Castiel said feeling his face burn red.

"Why is he way out of line?" Gabriel asked

"Lisa has no interest in him yet he continued to hit on her shamelessly"

"How would you know she has no interest?" Gabriel asked. Castiel said nothing as he gave his brother a look. Gabriel knew immediately what he was stalking about. "Tell me you're not?" Castiel still said nothing he just smiled. "Oh my god Cassie, really. You and her?" he said before placing his palm to his forehead and shaking it. "really" he said looking at him again.

"Yes we are." Castiel said

"What the hell? You're banging the assistant of the guy planning my wedding." He said walking around to the other side of car. "Why?" he said sitting on the hood and folding his arms.

"I do not see why you are making such a big deal." Castiel said standing in front of his brother.

"Unbelievable." He said laughing "I didn't think I would have to give you the off limits speech. I mean I gave it to Dean but how could I have forgotten to give it to you." He said keeping his arms folded while he laughed at himself.

"I am nothing like Dean" Castiel said offended

"Yes you are." He said still laughing an evil laugh. "You two are so much more a like then you like to admit."

"How so?"

"You're both lead with your dicks. I guess in a nut shell that's why I always thought you two were perfect for each other." Castiel tensed up when he heard his brother words. How could his brother ever think they were perfect for each other?

"I am nothing like him. Dean is a selfish, ego centric, asshole. He only cares about his feelings. He cares nothing about who he hurts. Fuck him and fuck you for saying that." Castiel snapped

"Whoa" Gabriel said holding his hands up. "Been holding that in I see."

"Screw you" Castiel said upset

"See and that's what I mean. He'd say the same thing and not to mention Lisa back there. That is something he totally does."

"You forgetting one thing though."

"What's that?" Gabriel

"I will not just dump Lisa. You think I would ask her out if I did not think maybe we could build something."

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." Gabriel said slapping his head. "Is that what you call it?"

"Call what?"

"The reason you asked her out?"

"I did not ask her out? She asked me." Castiel said in a matter of fact tone

"And you said yes because you think you "can build something"" Gabriel said doing air quotes

"Yes and save the sarcasm for your students" Gabriel started laughing to himself. HE couldn't believe it. He never seen his brother try and get serious with a woman before. It was comical. "What is so funny?"

"You. I mean…. You really think I am buying this bull shit. You want to make Dean jealous or at least get back at him. You slept with him again and before a repeat of how things use to go you figure you beat him to it.

"That' crazy." Castiel said

"Okay." Gabriel said deciding to drop it because he knew his brother was in denial. He walked back around to car. "Just so you know." Gabriel said before he got in. "You and Dean take the spot light off of Jo within the next 51 weeks I will end both of you."

Castiel couldn't tell if his brother was serious or joking. Gabriel always made empty threats towards him but when it came to Jo he was always serious. Castiel decided to take this warning into account.

_Later That Day_

"So how was it?" Charlie Dean's partner of one year asked as she drove them around.

"It was fine. Lisa was laughing at everything I said." Dean said as he watched the street for suspicious activity.

"Was he there?" Charlie asked referring to Castiel. Other than Jo and Gabriel, Charlie was the only person to know Dean's true sexual identity. Since she was a lesbian, Dean found it easy to talk to her about it. He figured she understood better than anybody. While she did not agree with some of his ways she never held it against him.

"Yeah he was there. Giving me dirty looks for flirting with Lisa."  
"Well serves him right for just sneaking out on you." She said as she turned a corner.

"Right, but I think I am going to make plans with her. I think I want to see her again" He said taking his cell phone out his pocket.

"You like her?" Charlie asked giving him a quick look.

"I might. It's too early to tell." He said placing the phone to his ear. The phone rang three times before Lisa answered.

"Hey Lisa, how's it going?"

"Oh great, but I can't really talk right now." She said

"Oh that's fine I am still at work anyways. I just wanted to know if you are free for a drink tonight."

"I can't tonight but I can do tomorrow." She said

"Yeah sounds good. I'll text you the details."

"Okay , see you then." She said before hanging up.

Once Lisa hung up the phone she grabbed two wine glasses as headed into her living room.

"So where's your son?" Castiel asked taking a glass.

"At my sister house." She said sitting down next to him.

"So we have the house to ourselves" he said giving her a knowing look.

"Yes we do." She said putting her glass on the table

"Good" Castiel said following her movement.

"So what should we do?" she asked as she placed an arm on the couch to lay back.

"I have a few ideas." Castiel said as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**I know what the hell right?**

**They can't be serious.**

**Why are they dating her?**

**Why is she dating them?**

**Are they trying to make each other jealous?**

**So stay tuned. I shall return.**

**until then kisses**

**p.s. I did change the name back to the original because I liked it better. But promise not to change it again**


	8. Chapter 8: I Did

**okay so I will not be updating for a little bit. I am going away for my birthday. **

**but I will return and I will get to the bottom of the whole Lisa thing plus other things. until next time **

**kisses**

**p.s. leaving reviews would be an awesome bday gift**

* * *

_50 weeks until the Wedding _

With the wedding date set and a place to hold the wedding selected the next thing Gabriel wanted to check off the list was entertainment. After discussing whether they wanted a band or DJ, Jo and Gabriel decided on the latter. They combined a list of the top five the wanted for the wedding and set out to find him or her. Since they did not want to hire one without getting a good listen they dragged Dean and Castiel out to choose.

"Okay a Jonny Walker blue neat for Cassie, a Manhattan for Jo, and a purple nurple for Deano….Seriously" Gabriel said handing Dean his drink.

"Hey don't knock it until you try it." Dean said taking a sip from his drink.

"Hey, don't be giving him any ideas" Jo said sipping her drink.

"I'm not" Dean said over the music.

"So why are we here again?" Dean asked

"So check this guy out." Jo said pointing to the DJ booth.

"He sounds pretty good." Castiel said

"Yeah he does. But how about we get out there and dance and see if we really like him." Gabriel said to Jo.

"You think you can keep up?" She asked while standing up.

"Oh I got stamina and you know this." He said taking her hand to lead her onto the floor. Castiel and Dean were left sitting alone. They hadn't been alone since they spent the night together. Every few seconds one would look across the table and attempt to say something and each time they would just put their head back down.

"I'm going to get another drink" Castiel said after downing his glass.

"Hey careful there, don't want to be carrying you home later."

"I can handle myself." Castiel said in a nasty tone before walking over to the bar.

Once at the Bar Castiel stood there try to wave one of the three bartenders down but none seem to notice.

"Can't get their attention?" Said a slender Spanish girl with curly hair.

"No" Castiel said not paying her any attention.

"Well sometimes it helps to have these" she said pointing to her breast. Castiel then looked at the girl and found an immediate attraction to her. She was average height and thick in all the right places.

"Well do you think you could use those" he said pointing to her chest. "to get me a drink"

She smiled at him and said "What's your poison?"

"Jonny Walker blue neat." He said trying not to stare at her incredibly large breast."

"Hey Donny Jonny Blue and a Cosmo." She said getting the male bartender attention. HE gave he a quick nod as he went to make their drinks.

"See" she said smiling ear to ear.

"Thank you…um-"

"Erin" she said holding out her hand.

"Cas" he said shaking it.

While Castiel was at the bar flirting with Erin, Dean was still sitting in his seat watching Castiel. He had purposely picked that seat so he could watch the bar. He figure it would be the best way to pick out a girl that was just drunk enough to go home with him. He did not imagine he would have to sit there and watch Castiel hit on some chick who he had to admit was hot, Dean felt his blood boil at the thought of him going home with her. He wanted to run over there and tell her hands off.

"Well way to go Cassie." Gabriel said as he and Jo returned to the table.

"Yeah good for him." Dean said in a dry sarcastic voice.

"Are you jealous Dean?" JO asked noticing his body language. She knew the answer but wanted to ask anyway.

"Hardly" he said finishing his drink. Just as he was about to get up from the table Castiel returned with Erin and her equally attractive Spanish friend.

"Hey guys this is Erin and her friend Sasha. Ladies this is my brother Gabriel, His fiancé Jo, and that is Dean." He said point to each of them.

"Nice to meet you." Jo said for everybody.

"So I hope you guys don't mind but I invited them over to do a couple rounds of shots with us."

"A couple shots ." JO exclaimed. "Last time I did a couple rounds of shots I felt like shit the next day."

"Oh come on babe. You don't have to work tomorrow. Have some fun. I promise to hold your hair back if you puke." Gabriel said in a pleading voice.

"I'm with Jo. I have to work tomorrow night." Dean said

"Oh come on papi. It will be fun." Sasha said she sat down next to Dean intentionally pushing her chest out and flipping her straight blond hair. Dean eyed her equally large breast then looked at Castiel. Castiel was standing there with a smug look on his face. It was like he doing him a favor. Dean couldn't help but wonder what kind of game he was trying to play because he never need help picking up any chick.

"Okay fine. Where are they." Jo said after a few minutes of internal debating.

"I'll go get them. Dean would you help me?" Castiel asked. Dean said nothing as he walked with him to the bar. After Castiel ordered their drinks he turned to look at Dean. He couldn't help but think how sexy Dean looked in his fitted t-shirt. His muscles look like they were going to bust though any minute. He wanted to reach out and touch him but would not give Dean the satisfaction of thinking he still wanted him.  
"So what do you think?" he asked

"Think. Think about what?" Dean asked thinking he missed something. He was too busy thinking how Castiel eyes glowed in the dark room. It was unnerving and sexy all at the same time.

"Erin and Sasha, hot right. Think they will take us home." He said looking over at them for a quick minute.

"You can't be serious." Dean asked in disbelief.

"What?" he asked as he handed over the money to the bartender.

"You're seriously trying to hook me up."

"Yes." Castiel said looking into his eyes.

"You think I need to be hooked up? Why? I mean Cas don't you think it will be weird. I mean you know" Dean said trying to think straight but the alcohol he already consumed would not let him."

"Erin has an attractive friend and I thought you might be interested." Castiel said picking up the tray of shots. Dean looked at Castiel for a moment. He felt hurt that Castiel would try and pass him off to a complete stranger but he would not let him know it.

"Fine." He said picking up the other tray.

After two rounds of regular shots Erin suggested they take it up a notch and do body shots. Jo almost punched Sasha after she tried to give one off of Gabriel. Lucky Gabriel broke the tension with a joke making everybody forget about the almost fight. Dean trying to act like he was not hurt took it a bit over board by doing on between Sasha's legs. Castiel picking up on what Dean was doing grabbed Erin and did three back to back on different inappropriate parts of her body. Jo and Gabriel also knew what they were doing and couldn't help but enjoy the unofficial competition.

After two hours of drinking and dancing, the girls including Jo excused themselves to go to the ladies room leaving the men alone.

"You two are having a good time" Gabriel said trying not to laugh at them.

"Hey they are hot; see what you are missing by getting married." Dean teased.

"Yes but I have you two tell me stories about what I am missing." Gabriel said before he got up to get more drinks leaving Dean and Castiel alone. He didn't really want a drink, he just wanted to see what they would do if left alone.

"So you seriously want to go home with them?" Dean asked turning towards him after a minute of silence.

"If you do not wish to leave with Sasha that is your business but I fully intend to leave with Erin." Dean didn't know what to say. Was Castiel trying to punish him?

"Cas I-" Dean said trying to find words to say but he couldn't. Instead he and Castiel sat there gazing into each other's eyes. Each searching for something they hoped was there. They both wanted to say what they were feeling but did not have the courage to do so. As they looked into each other's eyes their hands slowly crept over to the others. Slowly but surely they hands met and cuffed around each other's finger, booth feeling a spark flow through their bodies. Castiel reached in and gave Dean a small quick kiss on the lips. Dean felt his heart race as their lips made brief contact. As Dean was about to try and steal another kiss, the girls return to their table. They quickly pulled their hands back and spent the rest of the night wishing they could home with each other.


	9. Chapter 9: I Did

**_Happy birthday to me. Here is chapter nine I should be back within a week but I am still out of town so I do not know when I will update. Until then let me know what you think._**

* * *

_49 Weeks Until the Wedding _

Gabriel bit his lip as he ran his arms up Jo's bare back. As he laid on his back she moved her hips up and down picking her pace up. As she moved her body up to crash back down Gabriel matched her with a powerful thrust. Both felt like they were on the edge of climax when Gabriel sat up to captures Jo's mouth as he ran his left hand threw her hair while he used his other arm to wrap it around her waist. Jo slowed her movements as she kissed him back with such fury. She was about to come for the third time when he flip her on her back. Gabriel rammed in and out of her causing her to bit down on her lip. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as he placed his mouth on her breast.

. "Oh my god" She said in a low whisper. It was taking everything in her from calling out his name. They thought Castiel was home so they were trying to be quiet, but he left to be with Lisa.

"Shit" Gabriel said as he felt his balls tighten.

"Oh please don't stop" she begged while trying to catch her breath. Just when they both were about to climax, Dean busted though the door.

"Hey guys you…." He said as he voice started to trail off. Gabriel and Jo both flew under the covers trying to hide themselves.

"What the fuck Dean" Jo yelled making sure her body was covered.

"I'm sorry" he said feeling disgusted

"Sorry doesn't cut it" Gabriel said lying beside her trying to compose himself.

"Well would you like me to say" he said standing at the foot of their bed.

"How about why you are standing at the foot of our bed." Jo barked.

"So sorry" he said taking a seat in the lazy boy that was in the corner of their room. Jo and Gabriel looked at him then looked at each other. They couldn't figure out what was going on. Any other person wouldn't just sit there.

"Umm Dean" Jo said looking at him. Dean wasn't looking at them because he didn't want to. Jo was naked and he felt weird sitting there but he needed to talk to them. He had reclined the chair back and look at the ceiling. He started to count the tiles before he spoke.

"Yeah" he said as he counted away.

"Not that we don't love you but-"

"But what the hell man" Gabriel said finishing her sentence. Dean looked at Gabriel confused. "Okay I know it's a unspoken rule between us about not speaking about our sex life but you do realize we were having sex and I mean really good sex. We were at the edge of-"

"Okay I got it" he said trying to erase the mental image. "Good now I need brain bleach" he said making a face.

"Yeah well if you knocked then you wouldn't." Jo pointed out.

"I know I should have."

"So why didn't you. I mean you are always welcomed but why would you just barge in like that." Gabriel asked trying to be patience but he saw himself losing.

Dean looked at the ceiling he continued to count the small tiles as he then took a deep breath and answered "Cas"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Jo said feeling her temper rise. "You burst in on us for some Destiel drama." she said putting her head in her hands.

"You know I hate it when you call us that."

Jo started to attack him but remembered she was naked. Gabriel being able to read her moods started rubbing her shoulders why she concentrated on the bed sheets.

"Dean what I think she is trying to say is….this couldn't wait?"

"I did wait" he said looking at them. Dean fought the wile in his throat when he saw Jo's naked body wrapped up in the sheets. "I have been downstairs for like an hour. I knew you guys were home. Once I was sure I didn't hear anything I came up. How was I supposed to know you guys were having sex? I mean you live alone right, so I figure you make all the noise you want."

Jo and Gabriel shifted their bodies. They had almost forgotten Dean did not know that Castiel was living with them. They would have told him but it never came up. Plus Castiel made it clear he did not want Dean knowing he was there.

"Us being quiet is beside the point" Gabriel said changing the subject. "The point is you are having Cas problems. Even though I thought you guys didn't speak."

"We don't but I can't stop thinking about him." Dean said

"Well why you don't tell him that." Jo asked trying to comprehend why Dean and Castiel had so much drama.

"I don't think I should." Dean said looking at his hands.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, I feel like I'm in high school again" Gabriel said pinching the bridge in his nose.

"I'm right here with you baby" Jo said shaking her head.

"Shut up you. I listen to ya'll when you two get into a fight."

"First of all that's because you owe us from high school, our fights never amounted to you two and second when was the last time we got into a fight." Jo asked ready for him to leave.

"Right before Gabriel proposed" Dean said a matter of fact.

"Yeah but that was different." Jo argued

"Umm excuse me but I want to get back to our afternoon of delight" Gabriel said trying to stop them from going back and forth. "So Deano if you don't mind can you tell us your problem before I kick you out and take away your key"

Dean looked at Gabriel then at JO. He was hoping Jo would correct him on what he said but she just had a look like she agreed with him. "Fine" he huffed. "The other night when we all went out."

"You mean when you two were trying to show each other up." Jo pointed out.

"Yeah" He said a little embarrassed. "Look ever since the engagement party I have thought about him none stop and every time I think that maybe there is something still there he acts like a total dick. I mean I don't know what to do."

"Do you want him back" Gabriel asked trying to move it along.

"I don't know. All I know is it's hard to be around him." Dean wanted to bring up the fact that they slept together once maybe even twice but he wasn't sure if he should.

"Look Dean, you and him have history maybe that's what your feeling like it's not finished yet, or something I don't know but you sitting here talking to us won't really help. Maybe you should talk to him." Jo said

"Yeah but he won't talk to me unless we are in a group setting. I don't know his number or where he lives."

"Well he is coming to Sam's party this weekend." Gabriel said getting impatience.

"What if-"

"Look Deano" Gabriel said cutting him off. He was done with the conversation and needed and wanted to get back to Jo. "I feel you and any other time I would totally sit and talk it out with you, but I don't have any answers to give. You have to talk to him. Okay" Gabriel said looking at Dean. "Now" he said clapping his hands not giving Dean a chance to respond. "I know you don't know what it's like to be with a woman but it's awesome and I would like to get back. Jo has a crazy work schedule this week and well you got to go." He said motioning with his thumbs.

"Fine" Dean said getting up "Oh and by the way" Dean said as he stopped at the door. "I know what it's like to be with a woman. Just ask Lisa."

"Lisa who?" Gabriel asked stopping Dean from walking out.

"Lisa who works for Crowley" Dean gloated.

"That's who I thought. You're dating her?" Gabriel asked trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Yeah I am." Dean said getting a suspicious vibe. "Why?"  
"Oh no reason." Gabriel said sharing a look with Jo. "Now carry on" he said looking back at him.

Once Jo and Gabriel were sure Dean was gone they broke out into laughter.

"So Dean is dating the same Lisa Castiel is knocking boots with." Jo said with a chuckle.

"That's right baby cakes. I think it's going to interesting. Cassie said he was bringing her to Sam's party." Gabriel said no longer laughing but still amused.

"So should we tell them?" she suggested.

"Hell no, I want to see how it is going to play out." Gabriel said as he motioned his eyeborws.

"You're horrible" Jo said with a cunning smile. She secretly wanted to see it too.

"Yes but that's why you marring me." He said pulling her body close to his.

"So true." She said before she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**oh snap Castiel is bringing Lisa to Sam's party. I wonder how that's going to go.**

**don't forget to check out my other story "are you that somebody"**


	10. Chapter 10: I Did

**_okay so this chapter is a bit long. Also warning I am not typing this on my computer I used my phone to do this because I am at the beach. Any who it rained today so I decided to write this. there are mistakes but I will edit it when I get home. so enjoy._**

* * *

_Still 49 weeks to go just a few days later_

Sam had finally returned to Lawrence after spending a summer building houses for Habitat for Humanity. To welcome him home, Ellen and Bobby threw him a party at the bar they owned. They had shut down the ever busy Roadhouse for one night and invited everybody they knew to help celebrate.

As everyone partied inside the bar Dean sat in his car watching the building. He was not sure if he should go inside or just go home. HE was sure Castiel would be there and Dean did not know how he should act around him. Castiel had been on his mind nonstop lately. Sure Dean always thought of him over the years but ever since he started seeing him on a regular basis, Dean's emotions went into over drive. All Dean wanted to do was just run up to him and tell him he made a mistake all those years ago and kiss his full pink lips.

As Dean sat outside the bar contemplating, Castiel sat in the corner of the bar with Lisa. HE had no idea why he invited her to come. He knew bringing her meant he had to spend most of his time keeping her company. Sure he liked having sex with her, but outside of that he really could not stand her. She was too stuck up and bossy and frankly she talked to much for his liking. Never the less he sat with her at a table by the door pretending to listen to whatever story she was telling about her kid.

"Aww would you look at them" Gabriel said in a sarcastic tone as he handed Jo a beer. The couple sat at the bar across from Castiel and Lisa.

"I know how sweet." She said in a equally sarcastic tone.

"What do you think they are talking about." Gabriel sked trying not to them know they were watching.

"UMMM" JO said as she watch Lisa move her hands around in the air while CAsiel rested his head in the palm of his hand. HE would nod his head every so often as she laughed and smiled her way though her story. "SO like there I was in the mall and I saw these red shoes buit I wanted them in blue" she said making up Lisa's part of the conversation.

"Red shoes wow" Gabriel said ina dry deep voice trying to act like Castiel.

"Yeah but I wanted them in blue. SO when I looked around this girl already had the last blue pair in my size.

"No she didn't" Gabriel said.

"Yes she did" she said waving her hands dramatically in the air. "SO I punched her in face because she wouldn't give them to me."

"You did-" Gabriel said mimicking Castiels body language.

"Hey Guys." Sam said as he walked over interrupting them.

"Moose!" Gabriel said in an excited voice. Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel. He had gotten use to Gabriel's unflattering nickname for him.

"What you guys doing?" JO and Gabriel laughed as they both pointed to Castiel in the corner. If anybody but the two were looking at him, they wouldn't have noticed that Castiel was probably contemplating shoots himself versus listening to her for another minute.

"He looks like he needs to be saved?" JO said taking a sip from her beer.

"I don't see it." Sam said wondering how she could tell.

"Trust us. He does but hey he invited her so he is stuck with her." Gabriel said as he took a sip from Cosmo. "They are truly an odd couple" Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. HE couldn't be serious Sam thought. Nobody was a stranger couple then JO and him. People often wondered how someone as though and serious as Jo needed up with an over grown eight year as a life partner.

"Have you guys seen Dean?" Sam asked changing the subject. JO and Gabriel both smirked as they looked at each other. They were hoping Dean would have shown up by now.

"No we haven't" Gabriel said with a grin.

"Why did you guys exchange that look." Sam said getting suspicions.

"You're going to make a great lawyer Moose you know that." Gabriel said.

"IS there something about Dean I don't know?" Sam asked noticing that the eyes shifted back and forth from the door to Castiel and his date.

"I don't know Sam." JO said. Just as Sam was about to say something Dean came walking thought the door.

"Sammy" he said in a happy go lucky tone as he held his arms out to give his brother a bear hug.

"Dean" Sam said hugging him back.

"HOW the hell are you?" Dean said breaking the hug.

"I'm good Dean." Sam said wondering why his brother was so cheerful. Dean was never the happy go lucky type so why was he acting like that.

"So how was it.? " asked singling to the bartender for his usual.

"IT was fine. I meet a lot of great people and build a few houses." Sam said wondering if his brother was high.

"What about the chicks?" Dean asked taking his scotch off the bar and bring it to his lips.

"I really didn't go down there for that Dean."

"I know but you were there the whole summer tell me you didn't get lonely." Dean said as he eyed Gabriel and JO faces sitting on the side. They were trying there hardest not to laugh as Dean had his back turned towards Castiel and Lisa. "What?" Dean asked thinking they were up to something.

"OH nothing." JO smirked as she watched Lisa sit on Castiel lap to attack his mouth. Dean turned around when he realized they weren't looking directly at him. "Wow" Dean said as he looked at Castiel make out with a brunette. Dean tried to ignore the pain in his chest as he watched him kiss the her with such passion.

"Man he doesn't stop" Dean said taking a sip as he tried to make a joke. Gabriel and JO watch as Dean entire body stiffen. They wondered when he was going to realize who the girl was.

"Man I didn't know Cas had it in him." Sam said as he watched a little bit disguesteed.

"Are you kidding Cassie? He's a real Casanova. I mean you should have seen him in high school. HE got ass on a daily bases." Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows. "Remember Deano" he teased. Dean swallowed his drink hard as he felt his body break out in sweet.

"OH yeah. He sure did." Dean said feeling flustered. Since Sam went to boarding school he never found out about Dean and Castiel's relationship.

"I use think he was gay." Sam said causing Dean to spit his drink out. "You okay/"

"Yeah Dean said whipping his mouth with his sleeve. I just… You thought he was gay."

"Yeah I mean I just got that vibe off of him but seeing him with that chick makes me think otherwise." Sam said as he pointed to the couple who had taken a break from there make out session.

"Holy Shit" Dean said as he looked at him again. Dean started grinding his teeth when he realize the girl was Lisa. "That's Lisa" Dean said as he gripped his bottle. Dean felt rage bubble inside of him. Half was from the fact Castiel was even touching another person and the other half was the fact he was touch a girl he also was dating. He really liked her too. HE was starting to think that maybe he could try and have a future with her if he just dealt with his past.

"I don't believe it" JO said faking shock.

"You knew." Dean said as he spun around looking at her and Gabriel. They both tried to give him their best "We're innocent face."

"Wait you two knew." Sam said "That's why you two were watching the door."

"We have no idea what you are talking about?" Gabriel defended while trying to surproess his laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you two. Why wouldn't you tell me?" Dean snapped he was angry.

"You think you want to watch your tone." JO said getting defensive.

"Why wouldn't you tell me" Dean said trying to calm down but it was n;t working.

"NOT our business" JO said with a stone face.

"You're such a busy body in every bodies business and now you want to mind your business,"

"Yes" she deadpan

Dean looked at Jo with his mouth hanging half way open. HE thought to himself for a minute before he said "Why?"

"Because we thought it would be funny." Gabriel shimmed in. Before Dean could speak he noticed Lisa in the back of the bar. She was heading to the ladies room which meant Castiel was by himself. Dean turned around to see he was gone. He wanted to say something to him. It bothered him more that Castiel was dating her then the fact that she was dating him too.

"Where'd he go?" he said turning to the small group.

"I think he went outside." Sam said.  
"I'm going to talk to him. Can you keep her busy until I come back in." Dean asked

"Sure thing" GABriel said.

"Please don't get into a fight Dean." Sam begged.

"I'm not Sammy. I'm a cop I know better he said before he headed out the door.

Dean found Castiel standing in the alleyway next to bar smoking a cigarette.

"You smoke now?" Dean said as he watched Castiel blow circles out is mouth. Usually Dean found smoking disgusting but the way Castiel mouth look wrapped around the bud was a turn on. For a minute Dean almost forgot why he came outside.

"When I drink I sometimes like to have a smoke." Castiel said so casual.

"UMMM Cas" Dean said before he cleared his throat.

"You want one" Castiel asked holding up his pack.

"No I need to talk to you."

"About" Castiel asked not really wanting to talk. He had spent the last hour listen to Lisa talk nonstop. HE just wanted to go home and fuck her.

"Lisa." "What about her" Castiel asked titling his head. Dean heart fluttered at his motion. Castiel head titl made think back to the days when they were together.

Dean smiled at the memories before he spoke. "You're dating her?"

"Yes" Castiel said not knowing or caring why Dean had bought her up or why her felt he needed to follow him out the bar to do so.

"Is it serious?" Dean asked smacking himself mentally for doing so. When he came outside he saw this conversation going in a different direction.

"Dean I do not have time for twenty questions. Please get to your point." Castiel said getting annoyed. Dean felt like his feeling were hurt a little bit at the tone Castiel had taken with him.

"I'm dating her two." Dean blurted out. He expected Castiel to react but he didn't. Castiel stood there taking a drag from his cigarette looking off in the night.

"SO" Castiel finally said. Dean was surprised at his words. He had ask again to make sure he heard him right.

"So you don't care." Dean asked moving a little closer to him once he put out the cigarette,

"Why should I?" He asked shrugging his shoulder.

"You played you man she played me. Aren't you at least a bit upset?"

"Dean" Castiel said taking a breath. "If you are dating her and want to be serious with her then go right a head. I couldn't care less about her. I have no intentions on being an "item" wit her" Castiel said using air quotes.

"Yor're serious" Dean said shock at how cold Castiel was coming off.

"Yes. I do not plan on a futre wit her. I do not plan on becoming a father figure to her son. I only went out with her because she looked easy and I was right."

"You slept with her?" Dean asked getting jealous because she had yet to sleep with him.

"Repeatly, she is a good lay." She said smiling.

"Wow" Dean said still in shock. "That's kind of a dick thing to say."

"IT is what it is Dean. If you have feeling for her then go right ahead and go for it, but until she tells me otherwise I will continue to have sex with her. So if you came out here to ask me to stay away the answer is no." he said trying to walk past Dean.

"What happen to you?" Dean said once Castiel got a few feet away from him. Castiel kept his back towards Dean as he asked himself the same thing. "What happen? I mean I never thought I see the day where would play with somebody emotions."

"Well I nevr thought I see the day where I'd see you again." Castiel said in a calm tone as he turned around. Dean felt his chest tighten at his words.

"Why Cas?" he asked as he search Castiel's eyes for the person he knew years ago.

"The person you knew is no longer here Dean. I do not care about other people feelings/"

"Why?"

"Why" he said as he gave a small chuckle. "Why? Really? You ask me why?"

"IS it becaue of me?" Dean asked as he felt a knot in his stomach.

"Look Dean." He said rubbing his hands though his hair. "People change for one reason or another. I have my reasons and last I check I did not have to explain myself to you. He said as he stalked up towards Dean. Castiel locked his eyes with Dean's as he back him against a wall.

"Why don't you really say what you want." CAStiel said ina low sensual tone causing Dean's blood t rush south. "Why don't you just admit it?" Castiel said as he ran his finger tips around Dean's hip.

"Admit what" Dean sad feeling flushed.

"The real reason you are out here is because you want me to bust that tight little ass of yours open again." He said in his ear before licking it. Dean's knee buckled As Castiel wrapping his arms around Dean causing there groins to touch. "Admit it and I might leave just drop her for the night." Dean felt lost hearing Castiel talk dirty in his ear, but once he heard Lisa's name he pushed him off and walked away from the wall.

"A little feisty there." Castiel teased as he walked up behind Dean rubbing himself against him.

"IS all you think is sex" Dean asked moving away.

"That and if I should pack a lunch for work or buy something there." He said with a straight face.

Dean looked at Castiel and finally saw what was wrong with him. He had broken him all those years ago and this was how Castiel copped. HE was afraid to get close to anybody because of what Dean had done.

"Look Cas-"

"I got to go" Castiel said cutting him off after looking at his watch. He had been gone a while and knew Lisa might come looking for him.

"But we were talking" Dean said

"Yeah and now we are done. If you change your mind about me coming over later ask Jo or Gabriel to text me."

"BUT Lisa" dean said trying to convince him to talk about her with him.

"Like I said if you want a meaningful relationship and want to be a dad then go for it. I will not step in your way." Castiel said before he round the corner to walk back into the bar.

Dean stood in the alley dumb struck. Castiel really had changed over the years. Should he try and make it up to him or should he just move on with his life. Dean stood there wondering if their was too much damage to repair. Maybe if Castiel was still holding on to his anger then maybe he still loved Dean deep down somewhere. Dean smiled realizing there might still be hope. All he had to do was figure out his next step.


	11. Chapter 11: I Did

**Hello I am back. Ok so here is the thing. THis chapter was forced. I wanted to end part 1 ao i could move on to part two so please i hope you enjoy. p.s. did not feel like doing a proof read sooo hope its not too many mistakes. I will edit at a later time though.**

* * *

_47 weeks to the wedding_

"For the last time the answer is no." JO shouted as she and Gabriel stood on opposite's sides of the kitchen. Dean had been standing there for five minutes watching them go back and forth.

"Why do you care? You said I could do whatever I want." Gabriel he snapped back.

"Guys" Dean tried to interject but they did not hear him.

"That was before you tried to turn this wedding into a circus." She said folding her arms.

"Gus" Dean said again.

"A circus" Gabriel said offended "How could you say such a thing. I'm trying to make it a night to remember." he said indignant

"A night to remember, what are 12? This isn't high school musical." Gabriel smirked at her reference.

"How do you even know that?" he asked smiling at her.

"I went with you to see the movie" she said flipping her hair.

"Guys" Dean said again but they did not look at him.

"So let me get this straight you can watch high school musical with me but you won't let me do a little dance." He said pleading with his hands.

"A little dance" she said throwing her head back. "A little dance is us having our first dance as man and wife or me dancing with my father, not choreographing a dance for my bridal party to do."

"HEY GUYS" Dean yelled finally getting their attention. They both snapped their necks around looking at him with slightly evil glares.

"What?" Gabriel asked shifting to look at him.

"Hi" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Bad time" he asked sitting in the kitchen chair.

"NO we are just having a small discussion" JO said from behind the island.

"Small I been here for like ten minutes" Dean said looking at his watch.

"Well that's cause he is being ridiculous."

"Mwah" Gabriel said holding his hand to his chest. "I'm just trying to add some flavor to our otherwise boring wedding."

"Why can't we just have a simple wedding?"

"Joey I told you that I want it to be special."

"It will because I am marrying you not my bride's maids dancing to Beyoncé Single Ladies."

"Wait what?" Dean said laughing. "You want them to do the single ladies dance. The whole put a ring on it." Dean said bending over laughing.

"Yes isn't he ridiculous." She said looking at Gabriel who was giving Dean the evil eye.

"Did you need something Dean or are you just here to add more fuel to the fire." Gabriel said trying to drop the subject for now.

"Yes but first who is in your wedding again." Dean asked trying to picture it.

"Meg is my maid of honor, then there is Becky and Anna" Jo said.

"So you want-" Dean said trying to catching his breath. He was dying at the thought of those three moving like Beyoncé "-You want them to get up there in dance in heels. Becky of all people too."

"Stop laughing" Gabriel pouted

"What's the matter Gaby, upset because you're the only one who thinks it's a good idea" JO teased.

"I'm not the only one. Crowley thinks it's fabulous." Gabriel said as Dean was still sitting down laughing at the thought.

"Well you remember that once the wedding is over he will be gone and I will still be here, so you think about that so you know who's ass you should be kissing."

Gabriel folded his arms and frowned. He was mad she shot down his idea. He thought it would actually be a great source of entertainment for people.

"What do you want Dean?" Gabriel asked trying to change the subject again.

"Why do you think I want something?" Dean asked finally able to stop laughing.

"Because you're in uniform. The only time we see you in uniform is when you are on duty. So spill." JO said as she grabbed three waters of the refrigerator and passed them out.

"Well fine" he said taking a sip. "I wanted… I wanted to talk to you about Cas." He said looking at his bottle.

"Did you sleep with him again?" Gabriel asked

"NO" Dean said a little too fast. He did not sleep with again but he did want too. In fact he wanted to do more than that. Part of him wanted to hold him and love him again but the other part of him wanted to forget him forever.

"Then what is it then." Jo asked.

"Has he seemed a little different to you? I mean he has changed a lot you know."

"Well yeah he has changed who stays the same after high school." Gabriel said

"Well you for one." Dean said

"Hay I resent that." Gabriel said mocking being offended.

"Well has he changed?" Dean asked

"Yes he has, but everyone changes." JO said

"Yes but the last conversation I had with him. He seemed so heartless and cold. I mean he is just using poor Lisa."

"Why do you care? She was dating both of you at the same time and didn't you like dump him 8 years ago and you're not even friends."

"Well we could be." Dean said feeling guilty that he and Castiel were no longer friends.

"But you're not. After you broke up with him you never reached out to him so why all of a sudden now do you give a flying fuck about who he is now?" Gabriel asked getting angry.

"I never saw him until now. After we broke up I did try and talk to him. I called him but he changed his number. He never answered my emails then one day they started being bounced back, like he blocked them. Then you would tell me anything about him. Hell you even stop talking to me for an entire summer remember." Dean defended.

"Can you blame him for not talking to you? If you saw Cas after you too broke up If you weren't my family I wouldn't have spoken to you either." JO interjected.

"Well that is just mean" Dean deadpan.

"It's the truth." Gabriel said "So any who why are we talking about Cassie."

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get him off my mind. I have missed him over the years but now that I know he is near I need to have him next to me-"

"-Soooo You want him back." Jo said feeling like they were about to have a repeat of high school. Dean thought about it and realized he sent enough time being apart from him and it was time they got back together.

"Yes I do and I want to know what you think." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Will this be like high school?" JO asked.

"No I promise it won't."

"Well then good luck, but I got to be honest I don't he will want you back."

"I know Jo but I will get him." Dean said looking at her.

"You know what Dean." Gabriel said stalking over towards him. "I swear you I will kill you if you hurt him again." Gabriel said with a serious tone while looking in his eyes.

"Fine" Gabriel said

"Now if you will excuse me" Dean said standing up. "I have to get back to work and I have to figure out where Cas lives." Dean said before he exited.

Once they herd the front door slam. Gabriel turned to towards Jo and said "How long do you think it will be before he figures out he has lived here for the last two years."

_Meanwhile_

Castiel sat in his office grading papers. He loved his job but he really hated that part. He was finding hard to concentrate so he out down his pen and opened a drawer in his desk. He leafed through a few things before he pulled out a small wooden box. Where he went he always made sure to have it near. Once he opened he pulled out an old picture. It was a picture of him and Dean. It was taken the night of their senior prom. He and Dean were lying in the bed of their hotel room with their shirts off. Dean was head was tucked under his neck and they both were smiling into the camera.

Castiel felt his heart fluttered as he remembered that night. He remembered waking up the following morning filled with so much hope, but of course all his hope was snatched away from him two weeks later when Dean broke up with him. It still broke his heart to the very day whenever he thought about it. He couldn't understand why ne still felt for Dean. He would even go as far to say he was still in love after all these years.

The last eight years weren't easy but they weren't hard either. He always thought of Dean but he stayed away. It was easy to live his life, but now that being around Dean made it harder. He had to put on a tough exterior so Dean won't get inside. He couldn't let him get inside not after what Dean had said to him after they broke up.

"Professor Novak" a Blond headed boy said walking into his office interrupting his thought.

"Samandriel come in" Castiel said as he put the box and picture away.

"I'm here for my make-up oral exam." He said walking over towards the desk. Castiel let out a small chuckle. Samandriel could be corny at times.

"Well are you ready to begin." Castiel said lowering his voice as he pushed his chair back two inches.

"Yes sir" he said as he dropped to his knees behind the desk unzipping Castiel's pants and swallowing his erected member in his mouth.

"Good Boy" Castiel said as his eyes rolled in to the back of his head.

* * *

**stay tuned for part 2: I do love you : chapter 12**

**until next time**


	12. Chapter 12: I Do

**Part 2: I do Love you**

* * *

_46 weeks until the wedding_

"Jo I think you should slow down" Gabriel said as he watch Jo drink her third shot in a row.

"Gabriel I'm fine and if you think that I am just going to drink beer all night while being out with those three then you must be smoking pot again." Jo said as she looked over at Dean, Castiel, and Samandriel. Castiel and Samandriel were sitting across from Dean as he tried his hardest to pretend seeing them together didn't bother him.

"I know it is hard to watch. Deano trying his hardest to reconnect with Cassie while his new boy toy is sitting next to him.

"He is not his boy toy. Cas actually likes him." Jo said as she took another shot.

"Please he is just trying to make Deano jealous. I mean really he is trying too hard."

"I don't think he is I believe he is just trying to move on."

"Bull I know my little brother. He only bought him along to make a statement." Gabriel said as he leaned his back against the bar. He watched as Dean tried to talk about things only Castiel knew about.

"You think Alfie there knows that they are exes." Gabriel asked as he took a swing of his beer.

"Who they hell is Alfie" Jo said as she sat on the bar stool next to him. She had taken a break from the shots and switched to beer.

"The boy toy. Doesn't he look like that kid from that hot dog place we went to when we went to New York"

"Oh my god" She said slapping his arm. "He totally does look like him."

"I know, but do you think he knows." He asked as he watch Dean bite his bottom lip as Samandriel kissed Castiel a little too passionate.

"Ewww" Jo whined. "I think he might be aware of the tension." she said as he climbed into Castiel's lap. Dean looked like he was about to explode as he watched the rather gross P.D.A. "What the fuck. They are like fucking with clothes on" Jo said as the shots started to take effect.

"I never wanted to see that." Gabriel said as he turned his body so they wouldn't be in his direct line of vision.

"OH come the fuck on. He is sucking on his neck. Just get a fucking room." Jo said as she held up her hand to signal for the bartender to refresh her drink.

"I wish I could read Deano's mind. I wonder what he is thinking now."

"Not a fucking clue but I think that we should go rescue him." Jo said as she stood up. "You should order another round of shots or two so maybe they will stop dry humping on the chair.

"I see we will be sleeping in the bath tub tonight" Gabriel said before she walked away. JO said nothing as she flipped him the bird.

"If only" he said as the bartender walked up to him.

"You two are just too cute" the bartender said.

"Thanks" Gabriel said smiling as he looked over to his very drunk fiancé. He loved her very much and wanted nothing in the world but to make her happy.

"How long you two been together." she asked as she flipped back her dark curly hair.

"Eight years and we are getting married next summer." Gabriel said as he looked into her face. He could help but think he knew her from somewhere.

"Eight years. Well that is a long time."

"Yeah but it has been a wonderful eight years." Gabriel said as he tried to place her face.

"Have you ever strayed?" she asked looking into his eyes. Gabriel felt his stomach drop as he finally remembered where he knew the bartender from.

"Kali." Gabriel whispered.

"Hello Gabriel I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to remember me." She said smiling as she remembered the hot passionate night they spent together six years ago.

"I I I I-"

"- What's the matter sweet heart. You think I am going to your fiancé about out time together." she purred as she brushed her fingers over his arm.

"She has no idea please. " Gabriel said feeling regret wash over him again.

"I won't tell it's our little secret" she said smirking

"Thank You" Gabriel said as he tried to push down the guilt he felt on a daily basis.

"I won't tell but it will cost you." She said with an evil grin. Gabriel felt like his heart picked up pace. He knew that his one night stand would come back to bite him in the ass . Every day since it happen he thought about telling Jo but every time he went to tell her he would look into her eyes and see all the love she held for him and he knew he couldn't hurt her that way.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked feeling like it was the begining of the end of his relationship with Jo. Kali just smiled as she pulled him close and whispered what she wanted from him.

Dean had looked at Castiel and his date for three hours twenty minutes and seventeen seconds. He couldn't take it no more. He needed to break away from them. Dean had tried all night to talk to him, try and reconnect but when he did Samandriel would shut it down. Finally Dean got Castiel to himself when Samandriel announced he had to use the restroom. Castiel said nothing to Dean as he just looked into his eyes. Dean could feel that he wanted to say something but he fighting it. Finally when the starring got to much Dean got up to walk to the restroom. If he looked at Castiel for another second then he would have pulled him into the most needy kiss he ever has given someone.

"Hey Dean" Samandriel said as he ran into Dean outside the bathroom.

"Hey" Dean said cursing his timing. He did not know the guy but he hated his guts. Dean wished he could drag him into the alley way and put a bullet in his head.

"Hey you got a second" Samandriel asked blocking Dean's path.

"Yeah what's up' Dean asked hoping it would take long.

"Look I'll just get to the point. I Know who you are Dean."

"I'm sorry" Dean asked confused.

"I know who you are. I Know about you and Castiel 's past."

"OF course you do." Dean said realizing why Samandriel was putting on such P.D.A.

"I want you to know I know what you have been doing all night."

"What have I been doing?" Dean asked offended

"You think I haven't notice the way you been looking at him all night. The way you keep trying to bring up memories of the past. Just so you two can have something to talk about while excluding me from the conversation."

"Hey what can I say I haven't seen him for eight years and what else is there to talk about. I mean we were friends." Dean said trying to play it cool. "we have history."

"Exactly history. In other words its in the past. I can read people I see what you are doing."

"What am I doing" Dean asked folding his arms.

"Look I'm going to only tell you this once. You are wasting your time. You had your chance and you blew it. He has moved on from you so I suggest you don't even try. Castiel is a good man and he doesn't belong with someone who is still in the closet."  
"I am not in the closet." Dean objected.

"Really so other than your cousin and Gabriel does anybody else know."

"That's none of your business." he said folding his arms.

"You just proved my point."

"And what was that again." Dean said feeling like he was two seconds from an assault charge.

"My point is he is mine now not yours. You had eight years to make it right. He told me what you said to him when you broke up. You honestly think he would take you back."

"There is something between us. I might have not been in contact with him but I still kept tabs. He has his flings and that is what you are. Yes you are around right now but you won't for long. So when he dumps you I will still be here because I know we still love each other." Dean declared while sticking his chest out.

"Right and that's why he slept with you and snuck out before you woke up. See when I sleep with him he is still there in the morning" Dean felt his face go red as he felt a wave of shame wash over him.

"Yeah I know about your little one night. I also know about what happen at the engagement party."

"You know about that night" Dean asked hoping to get some answers. He still did not remember what happen.

"Yes I do see he tells me everything. So don't sit up here and pretend you still matter, You don't even know where he lives." Samandriel said with a smirk.

"Screw you. You won't last long" Dean said felling angry. He wanted to ask about the events of the engagement party but his pride was getting in the way.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night, then keep telling yourself that, but the truth is I am his future and you are his past. The sooner you except that the sooner you can save yourself from embarrassment'

"I love him and he will be mine again." Dean declared

"Good Luck" Samandriel said as he walked around Dean to rejoin he held his hand. Dean did not care what Samandriel thought or said he knew that he was Castiel future not him. So if Samandriel wanted a war then he came to the right one.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**OH snap Gabriel cheated on Jo. What will happen now?**

**What Does Kali want from him?**

**Poor Dean Samandriel really just chumped him while declaring war.  
Who do you think will win Castiel's heart.**

**Stay Tuned for my next chapter until then smooches**


	13. Chapter 13: I Do

**so I know I have not been editing these. I just do not have the time. But I promise this coming Sunday I will sit down and edit it. SO please stay with me for now.**

* * *

_45 weeks until the wedding_

"Dean" Castiel said as he laid eyes on Dean standing in the doorway. Dean said nothing as he crashed his body into Castiel's and captured his lips. Castiel did not think as he kissed him back wrapping his hands around Dean.

"Wait what is happening?" Castiel said as he broke away from the kiss.

"You didn't think I'd find you." Dean said as he pulled him close.

"How'd you find out."

"I'm a cop you didn't think I find out you live here." Dean said as he whipped them around throwing them on the couch.

"Dean-" was all Castiel could say before Dean captured his lips again. Castile felt his mind grow blank as he let his emotions control his body. They lay on the couch grinding against each other sucking the hair out of each other lungs.

"I Love you so much Cas" Dean said stopping for air.

"I can't do this" Castile said trying to push him off.

"Stop fighting it. I love you and I know you love me."

"Dean I am with-"

"- with him I know but you shouldn't. You know it and I know it." He said looking into his enlarged blue eyes. Dean said nothing as he kissed him again passionately. The room fell silent as they lad there kissing as their hands explored each other body.

"I want you Cas." Dean between kisses as he made his way down his neck.

"Please this is wrong." Castiel said as his eyes rolled to back of his head.

"Stop.. fighting.. it…" Dean said kissing his neck. "I love you please Cas" Dean pleaded looking at him. Castiel could fight it no more once he saw a twinkle in Dean's eyes. HE knew that twinkle was only for him. Castiel couldn't take it no more as he wrapped his hands around Dean's body flipping them on the floor.

"You want me Dean" Castiel said in his low gravel voice.

"So much." Dean said rubbing his hand on his cheek. Castiel rubbed his face in Dean's hand. "We belong together. Say you'll be with me again." Dean said before he pulled Castiel into a small kiss.

"I love you so much." Castiel said as he felt like his skin was on fire. He slowly ran his hand up Dean's shirt tracing his finger tips on his abs.

"Why are you teasing me" Dean moaned as he felt goose bumps appear on his skin.

"You like it when I tease you" Castiel said with his lips pressed in his ear. Dean moaned as he felt Castiel's wet tongue lick his ear with small circles working his way downto his neck. As he licked on his neck he slowly used his hands to undo Dean's pants.

Dean moaned in relief when he felt his erected member hit the air. Castiel pulled Dean's pants and underwear off in one long pull. Castiel slowly worked his tongue down until he came face to face with Dean's cock. He blew cool air on the ti as Dean tried to buck his hips up but Castiel stopped him. He placed both hands on his holding him down as he took him in his mouth.

"Shitttt" Dean groaned as he hit the back of Dean's throat. Castiel bobbed his head up and down while swirling his tongue around.

"Cassss" DEan Moaned. Castiel loved the way he was moaning his name. It was slightly higher than what he was use to "Casss Shit CAss" he kept saying. Castiel could tell he was close, Dean was trying to buck his hips but he would let him. "Castiel" he heard Dean's voice started to change. "Castiel" was the last thing her heard before everything went dark.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes as he heard his name being called. When his eyes came back into focus he saw Samandriel lying next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked lying on his side. CAstiel took a deep breath as he sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked looking at him.

"All night silly. Did you forget you spent the night." he asked confused. CAstiel looked at him and it finally clicked where he wwas. He was never with Dean it had been a dream and he was in Samandriel bed. CAstiel felt a wave of disappointment wash over him.

"Hey baby are you okay." Samandriel asked as CAstiel laid on his back. He looked his blond haired lover in the eyes and smiled. HE took his hand and pulled Samandriel to lay his head on his chest.

"I had a crazy dream." he said stroking his hair.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked full of concern. CAstiel said nothing as he kissed Samandirel on the head.

"It is on of import." he said looking at the ceiling.

"Well you know I am here if you need me." he said as he ran his finger tips along Castiel's chest.

"I know" he said kissing his head again "You're here and that is all that matters." he said feeling a bit of regret.

_Later that day_

It was the end of the first week of school and things had gone off without a hitch. Gabriel loved all the students he was given and felt like it was going to be a good year. Well for work at least. HE still the little problem Of Kali and he had no idea what to do about her.

"Hey sweetness" Jo said though the phone. Gabriel laughed to himself as he thought about how cheesy she could be at times. Everybody always saw this tough persona when it came to Jo but he knew she had another side. She had a softer side that was only for him and that only made him feel worst about Kali.

"Hi Babe what's up." HE said trying to hid the guilt he was feeling.

"Well I was thinking since it's Friday and we both are off the entire weekend, us both being off like now how about we pack a bag and head to an hotel for the weekend."

"That's sounds great. We could spend the whole time naked and ordering room service." he said as he felt his stomach drop. While Jo was saying something to him KAli appeared in the doorway. She said nothing as she walked into his empty classroom and sat on his desk.

"You know that sounds great honey but can we go tomorrow. I have to run detention today and I had kind promise Mark and Wayne I come to their poker game." he said hoping she bought his lie.

"Detention already really" she groaned disappointed.

"Hey you remebr all the trouble you got in the first day of school."

"YEah I remebr isn't that when you fell in love me."

"Sure did but I would have fallen for you even if you didn't take those two chuckle heads out." he said as he eyed Kali. She was signaling for him to wrap it up.

"You sure do know how to sweet talk me. HAve fun at your game and when you get home later if I am sleep make sure you wake me up."

"Well do." he said turning a light shade of red.

"LOve you" she said

"Love you too" he said hanging up his cell phone.

"Well aren't you two just sweet as pie." Kali said like she was bored.

"You're late." Gabriel said standing up to collect his things.

"Hey I wanted to give you time to call the would be wife and chase out some students.

"Would be" He said stopping in his tracks.

"YEs would be. Did you honestly think she would stay with you when she finds out we have a daughter together." she said standing up to fix her clothes.

"Look I don't know if she is my kid. We hook once six years ago and by some reason I run into and you say I have a five year old."

"But she is your daughter I already explained that to you."

"I told you I need a dna test to prove it."

"ANd you shall have one. I already made an appointment with a lab for Tuesday."

"Good I need to get this over with. the sooner the better."

"Right now are you ready."

"I'm not sure about this." he said as he walked over to his classroom door with his bag in hand.

"Come on Gabriel Chelsea has spent five years not knowing you. I think it's time she start. Fate bought you back to her and it time" she said stopping at the door.

"Chelsea her name is Chelsea?" he said as he held the door open for her.

"YEs and she had your eyes. Just wait." KAli said as they headed out of the school

* * *

please review


	14. Chapter 14: I Do

_47 weeks until the wedding_

"Dean what are you doing here?" Jo asked as she sat on the couch reading a book. Dean said nothing as he walked over to sit down next to her. He lifted her legs to make room placing them back on his lap as he made himself comfortable.

"Gabriel said I didn't have to meet him today. So I figured I could hang out with you."

"What do you want?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why do I want something. I'm off today. You're off today. Gabriel is off doing his own thing for the wedding."

"Where's Charlie?"

"Hold up with some blond chick."

"So you're all alone."

"Yes"

"And you want nothing? Cause lately you have wanted something."

"Why I can't I just hang out with my cousin."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's with Jess."

"So everybody you know is off with somebody?"

"Except you."

"Well I'm glad I was your last resort."

"Shut up." He said playfully pushing her.

"I'm kidding if you want to hang out that's cool, but I gotta tell you I wasn't planning on doing much." She said placing her feet on the floor.

"Well how about we grab lunch and maybe see a movie. Help me pick up a chick or two for later tonight."

"Chick" she said with a chuckle.

"What?" he asked lost.

"Omg Dean you are 26 seriously. When are you just going to just come out for real."

"Why do you insist I don't like chicks. I date chicks. I bang chicks. I love boobs. I love me a busty Asian girl." Dean said as he eyes glazed over at the thought of his face between two round breasts.

Jo looked at Dean for a moment before she spoke. She was getting sick of his denial. "When was the last time you banged a chick because I know how many guys you have been with."

"Um Lisa for one."

"Yeah sure and remind me did you fuck her." She asked placing her finger to her cheek.

"Shut up JO. So I been with more dudes then chicks. So what, if things would have worked out between Lisa and me then I would have been with her and I could of married Bella."

"Oh that is such bull and you know it. You just wanted Lisa as a beard and you didn't end up with Bella because you were in love with your best friend…. What was his name again?... Um… Oh yeah Castiel." She said snapping her fingers.

"Yeah but I broke up with him." Dean said trying to search his mind for a counter argument.

"What was the reason again?" she asked never knowing. Whenever she or Gabriel would ask why, Castiel and Dean would both say it just wouldn't have worked out. They both knew it was a deeper reason behind that because both Dean and Castiel changed after that. It was like they each lost parts of themselves that they still were searching for.

"Does it matter. We both moved on. It was eight years ago."

"Right an that's why he still shows up to Sunday Dinner and you look at him the way Gabriel looks at me."

"I do not."

"You sure do and you know what he looks at you the same way." She said smiling at him. She could see his eyes light up when she mentioned Castiel's gaze.

"Jo can we please drop it." Dean said as he started to feel his heart race at thought of Castiel loving him.

"Fine I will drop it but let me just say this; whatever you did in the past and I know you did something, you need to own up to it." She said as she stood up. Jo walked over to her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She stood there looking at Dean for a moment. He sat there looking like he was lost in a fantasy.

"Now Dean" she said unlocking her phone. "I know you do not have his number and as his friend I cannot give it to you. So please do not ask." She said pacing her phone on the table in front of Dean. "Now I am going to get dress. I will be ready in twenty minutes. So in the meantime help yourself to whatever you like." She said moving her eyes down to her phone.

Dean was lost with Jo's action. He wondered why she bought up not having his phone number and why she declared how long she would take to get dress. He lived with her pretty much his whole life. Of course he knew how long exactly she'd take.

After sitting on the couch for ten minutes, thinking only of inhuman blue eyes. It dawned on him. Dean locked his eyes on Jo's IPhone. He quickly picked it up and saw Jo had her contacts open. Castiel cell and work number were starring him right in the face. Dean felt a wave of hope wash over him. He was starting to give up but now he had a chance. He just hoped Castiel won't change his number when he calls him.

_Meanwhile _

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Gabriel shouted at Crowley. He had been screaming at Crowley for twenty minutes about how he got the center pieces wrong.

"I think it's time you clam down" Crowley said in a neutral voice.

"CLAM DOWN… REALLY…I AM TRUSTING YOU TO DO A GOOD JOB AND WHAT DO YOU GIVE ME….TRASH!' Gabriel said holding up a large fish bowl with clear marbles and two intertwine lilies on the inside. "This is crap." He yelled as he threw the center pieces against the wall. The room went quiet as the sound glass landing on the floor filled the air.

"Okay I think it's time to leave." Castiel said jumping to his feet. He quickly grabbed Gabriel by the arm and pulled him out of the office.

"Okay what is your problem." Castiel asked once they were standing on the street.

"He got it all wrong." Gabriel said pacing up and down.

"Okay so why not just tell him. You did not have to smash it against the wall."

"Well if I didn't then he would of thought it was okay, but it wasn't" he said stopping in front of Castiel to look him in the eyes. "It should have been perfect."

"Nobody and nothing is perfect okay. If he made a mistake then just tell him. It's not like it can't be corrected.

"Oh that's bull Cassie." Gabriel said as he begun pacing.

"How? Mistakes can be corrected and it's just a wedding. IT's only one day."

"Exactly it's only one day." Gabriel said moving his hands through the air. "It's only one day compared to so many other days, months, years that can go by. Yet somehow a day can make a difference. It can change everything in your life and you can never go back." Gabriel said as he felt like he was about to cry, but he fought it back.

"Yeah, but Jo does not care….. Is nana stressing you?" Castiel asked as he eyed Gabriel walk back and forth.

"See that is where you are wrong. She acts like this laid back chick but I know deep down she is not. She would freak if I messed things up."

"Gabriel… Gabriel" Castiel said as he tried to grab his brother. He was getting the feeling that they weren't just talking about the wedding. "Gabriel stop." He said as he held him steal. Castiel could tell his brother was on the verge on having a panic attack.

"Let me go" Gabriel said getting angry.

"Not until you tell me, what is really bothering you. I can help you."

"You can't help me" Gabriel said pushing him off.

"I can. I am here for you brother."

"Nobody can help me Cassie. It's my future and I have to deal with it." He said leaning on a car

"Are you getting cold feet?" Castiel asked walking up behind him. He laid his hand on his shoulder trying offer a bit of comfort.

"Just drop it" he said turning around to face his brother." Like I said it's my future and sometimes one day or one night can change your life forever."

"Why don't we to Friendly's and get some ice-cream and we can talk." He said hoping Gabriel would agree. "That way you can tell me what is going on."

"What am I some chick. We are going to eat ice cream why I cry my little heart out to you."

"Well you do love ice cream."

"You wanna know how you can help. Don't fuck anymore tramps connected to my wedding. You screwing the assistant and dumping her is probably why thing are getting messed up."

"I'll let that go because I know you are upset about something else. Besides I am still fucking her. I am not dumping her until afterwards or she dumps me whichever comes first."

"Really even though she annoys you." Gabriel asked feeling bad

"Yes, so can we now go and get some ice cream or maybe a drink." Castiel said pointing his thumbs to the bar across the street.

"I can't" Gabriel said looking at his phone. He had two missed calls from Kali. "I gotta go. I made other plans for the day." He said as he started walking down the street. Castiel started to follow him when his cell phone went off. He looked at his phone and saw that he had a new text message from an unknown number.

HE opened the phone and was stunned when he saw the message.

"_Hey Cas its Dean I want to know if you would like to have dinner later. Please do not think that I am trying to come between you and Samandriel. I just want us to hang out like we use too. So what do you say?"_


	15. Chapter 15: I Do

**Short chapter just wanted to get this out so i can move on. I know where i want to go but I need to get there first and i think I will start to lay ground to where I want to be. Also I did not edit. I know I said i would but just been busy one day I will. Any who enough talking enjoy.**

* * *

_46 weeks until the wedding _

"Dean please stop calling me." Castiel said calming into the phone. He sat at his desk in his office trying to patiently find a way for Dean to stop calling. He had been calling him for three times a day for the past week. At first he was ignoring his calls but when Samandriel found out Castiel decided to speak with him.

"I'll stop calling when you agree to hang with me."

"I do hang with you."

"But, it's not the same Gabriel is always with us."

"I don't see your point. Castiel deadpan

"Cas come on why won't you hang with me. We can do whatever you want. We could watch a game."

"I don't watch sports."

"We could see a movie."

"There is nothing I want to see."

"See now you are just making excuses."

"No, I am trying to tell you that you need to stop. Stop or I will change my number."

"You can do that but I will get it again."

"How did you get my number?" Castel asked curiously

"I'm a cop." He said in a cocky manner.

"Right." Castiel said laughing to himself that Dean still had no idea where he lived.

"Come on Cas, You got me begging over here. I will do anything you want."

Castiel thought for a minute about what to say. He secretly like the fact that Dean was calling him. Every time his phone rang he secretly hoped that it would be him. He didn't know why but he loved the idea of Dean harassing him.

"Fine I will have one drink with you." Castiel said nonchalant

"YEsssss" he said not hiding his excitement.

"Understand I do have a boyfriend and this is us just trying to be friend again." Castiel said stern

"Yes sir." Dean said happy he finally got Castiel to agree to go out with him.

_Meanwhile _

"Balthazar what are you doing here?" Gabriel said as he laid eyes upon his brother standing in his doorway.

"I'll cut to the chase….. I am here for you." He said as he walked through the door with his bags and walked over to the couch. "You got any scotch." He said looking around the living room for a mini bar.

"I'm sorry what. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you." He said pulling a flask out of his side pocket.

"Why?" Gabriel asked as he walked over to stand by the couch.

"Cassie called and said you were acting weird and you wouldn't talk to him. SO I hoped on a plane and came straight here."

"You came here all the way from London?"

"Yes"

"Because Cassie said I was acting weird."

"More or less. He did use another form of words." He said taking a sip.

"What words."

"HE pretty much told me you are having some sort of a meltdown. He's worried about you. So I am worried about you."

"I don't know what he said but I am fine."

"You're lying and before you start this whole I'm not lying thing you should just cut the crap so we can get to the drinking."

"We're drinking later."

"Yes" he said taking another sip.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gabriel said knowing he can't lie to his brother

"But you are going to." Balthazar said giving his brother a look that he knew would break him.

"Fine." Gabriel said as he walked over to his work bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He walked over and sat down next to his brother. He took a deep breath and handed the paper to his Balthazar.

Balthazar looked at the paper and couldn't believe what he was reading.

"You have a kid." He said shocked

"Yup. DNA proves it. I have a five year old daughter. Gabriel said as he looked at a picture of him and Jo together.


	16. Chapter 16: I Do

**so I should be editing it but I am still at the beach. I know I have been here for three weeks now. It pays to have a grandma who owns a beach house. but I will return Tuesday for sure since summer is kind of over then I shall start actually editing it.**

* * *

still_ 46 weeks until the wedding _

"Cas you made it." Dean said as Castiel walked up on him. Dean had been sitting in a local bar for 30 minutes waiting on him. HE was beginning to think he would not show.

"I told you I would come" Castiel deadpan.

"Can I get you a drink?" Dean asked motioning for him to sit down next to him.

"I am not staying long. I only came here to tell you to stop calling me. Samandriel does not appreciate it."

"I gotta tell you I could give two shakes of a rats ass about what he appreciates. Tell the little fairy I am your friend and I will call you all I want." Dean said before he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Dean I would advice you not to disrespect him. You do not know him and we are not friends."

"Well now." Dean said rolling his eyes. I mean if you get that stick out your ass and spend some time with me then maybe we could be besties again."

"Besties" Castiel said giving Dean a look.

"Yeah that is what we use to be right."

"Sure that's what we use to be." Castiel said with venom in his voice.

"Well that's what we started as and that's where I would like to be now." Dean corrected after seeing the anger in Castiel's eyes.

"Never again will we ever be as close as we once was." Castiel said smacking his hand on the bar.

"You know I would like to debate this with you but we are going to be late and you have got to do something about that button down you have in." Dean said as he motioned his finger up and down Castiel's outfit.

"What?" Castiel said as he noticed what Dean was wearing. HE had on a Kansa City Royal's T-shirt and baseball cap. THe only time he ever seen Dean dress like that was when they went to the games. "OH no" He said

"Oh yes Cas. We are going to a game." Dean said smiling as he stood up.

"I told you I do not watch sports" he said folding his arms.

"You could never lie. Then again you never lied at all."

" I am not lying." Castiel said as he back away from Dean who was starting to invade his personal space.

"You play baseball in high school with me."

"I played in school because you ask me to join the team."

"Yeah but you could have said no and as I recall you were friggin great at it."

"That is not of import nor the point. I do not wish to attend the game with you."

"Come on Cas." Dean said as he placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders. He connected his green eyes with Castiel's blues and lost he train of thought for a minute. Both men felt a rush of energy charge though their bodies.

"Dean please take your hands off me." He said as he body started to stiffen.

"Not until you agree to go. ... It will be just like old times. WE can stuff out faces with tons of food and this time we can drink beer. Not to mention I got great seats." he said as he stepped closer to him.

"Great seats." He said as he realize that Dean was inches away from his face.

"Yeah they are right behind the visitors dug out. Did I mention they are playing the Phillies." he said as he moved his hands from his shoulder to captures Castiel soft but firm hands.

"NO" He said as he snatched away from him.

"OH come on Cas. Don't make me beg." Dean said stepping closer to him. Dean did not care if people in bar started to stare. HE had to show Castiel he was not the same person anymore.

"Dean as much fun as that sounds I can not go on a date with you. I am in a relationship."

"Who said anything about a relationship. I am talking two old friends going to a game, eating junk food, drinking bear, watching a game, laugh at the crazy die hard fans, and maybe curse at the player a few time. Now I ask you does that sound like a date or a fun evening.

"Castiel thought about it for a minute. He had to admit it did sound fun. Whenever he went to games with Dean they always had the times of their lives and it could hurt if they learn to be friends again. After all they were going to become family soon. It would be easier for everybody to learn to get along without any awkward moments.

"Okay, I will go but only as friends."

"Yes" Dean said feeling giddy inside.

"I mean it we are only reconnecting as friends, which means no back slides."

"You got it man." Dean said as he gripped him in a bear hug. "I'm sorry" he said pulling apart.

"No its fine" Castiel said secretly loving the way it felt.

"Alright now lets get to the game." Dean said a he motioned for them to leave the bar.

As they made their way out of the bar, they did not notice a slim browned hair man in booth behind them. He had been secretly snapping pictures of conversation and body language the whole time. Once they exited the building the guy followed them.

_Meanwhile_

Gabriel stood at his front door for fifteen minutes trying to prolong the enviable. HE was going to tell Jo the truth and prayed to good she wasn't smart enough to leave him. He prayed she would understand and told him they could work though it. She could be understanding at times and was really to talk to but then again she really good at aiming a gun no matter the size. Either ways she took it. Gabriel knew that he couldn't put it off. Putting it off would only make things worse.

Gabriel took a deep breath as he walked into the house. When he entered the living room he was meet by Jo sitting on the couch with a drink in her hand. Gabriel took a deep breathe as he remembered how she could have a temper when she drank.

"Heyyy" Gabriel said cheerfully as he walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey baby" she said kissing him. "How was your day?" she asked smiling as she sat on her heels to face him.

"It wasn't a good day honey, not really. How was yours?" he asked rubbing his hand on her leg.

"Well you know it was my day off. So I went shopping?"

"Really what did you get."

"Well I bought a few things you know like a pair of shoes, some jeans, I bought you a shirt oh and I bought you a new work bag since I was getting tired of you carrying the ugly thing around."

"That's swat. God you are so sweet." Gabriel said as he felt bile in the back of his throat.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she leaned in back of the couch to pull up a brown leather shoulder bag.

"I just love you so much." he said as he took the bag in hand to admire it.

"I love you too. SO do you like it?"

"Yes I really do." he said gazing at it.

"Well there is a surprise inside the front pocket." Gabriel smiled as he opened the front pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "What's this he asked as he opened it up. Gabriel heart stop beating when he noticed it was a copy of the Dna test.

"That's what I would like to know. Why does it say that your dna matches somebodies else child." she asked with an emotionless face. For the first time in his life he was speechless. HE looked into JO eyes and could see you looked confused, hurt, angry, and hurtful all in one.

"Jo-" Gabriel tried to say but was met with a slap.

"You have a child?" she said standing up. She was trying her best to stay strong and logical but it was starting to feel like the walls were coming down on her. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me this is some sick joke you got going on with one of your brothers or Dean, or whoever. Tell me that you did not cheat on me. Tell that I can trust you and that I slapped you for nothing." she pleaded standing over him.

Gabriel would not look at hr. He could stand to see the hurt that was on her face. IT was breaking his heart to hear it in her voice.

"Gabriel please tell me something." she pleaded as she sat back down next to him.

"Jo." Gabriel said as he moved closer to her. JO was sitting facing ahead trying her hardest not to cry. "I love you so much and I never wanted this to happen."

"So it's true." she said looking straight ahead.

"YEs" he said with a sigh. Gabriel put his elbows on his knees as he held he head down trying to think of a way to explain it to her.

"How old?" she asked

"She is five" she said still looking down.

"She?"

"Yes" he said sitting back up. "Her name is Chelsea and she is five and beautiful and... well I don't know what to say." he said

"There is nothing you can say?" she said as she felt the tears roll down her face. "YOU cheated on me and lied to me and Honestly you can say that it one time, it didn't mean nothing but I wouldn't believe you." she said as she stood up.

"But what you said is true." he said standing up. "Jo it was one time, she didn't mean a thing, and honestly we were broken up when it happen." he said trying to grab her arms but was meant with another slap this one harder then the last.

"We were broken up. We only broke up once and it was for a day." she yelled.

"I know."

"That doesn't make it better." she said folding her arms.

"Jo please understand, yes I have daughter, but I have never been with anybody else in out entire relationship. I Love you."

"You do not love me. You might have once upon a time, but you stop loving me along time ago. You have only been with me out of guilt. Why did you even ask me to marry you." she said taking off her ring and throwing it at him.

"I asked you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have a family, grow old together." he said as picked the ring off the floor to hold her up so she could look at it.

"We can't have a family now, you already have one with someone else."

"YEs but I do not love her mom. Chelsea is innocent in all of this. Why can't we welcome her into her family."

Jo froze at his words. She couldn't believe he asked her to that. Yes it was true the child was innocent but how dare he ask her to welcome her. It might be wrong but JO wanted nothing to do with her.

JO snorted before she started to talk. "Gabriel I love you and you might be sorry but the truth is we are over. You are a father to someone else's child not mine. I wanted nothing more but to have your first born and it might be selfish but I always wanted us to share that but we can't that. I'm sure Chelsea is a great girl I mean she has to be look at who her daddy is. The truth is I could never accept her. She would always remind me of your betrayal and I would forever hate her mother. You do not need to be with a woman like that. You need to be with someone who will love your child almost as much as you and someone who will respect and get along with her mom."

"JO please don't say that. You are going to be my wife. We will have children together." he said as started to break down and cry.

"I was going to be your wife. I was going to give you a family but now I could never do those things. Maybe you can do that with Chelsea and her mother."

"I do not love her mom. I love you."  
"I'm leaving" she said as she walked over to the door. She opened the closet door and pulled out a large suit case with wheels. I packed earlier thinking that the evening might lead to this." she said looking at the bag then back to Gabriel who had tears in his eyes as she stood across the room. "I will tell you this. IT was an amazing eight years for me. I was happy even if you weren't."

"I was happy" he said running over to the door.

"That's why you went out and had a baby on me."

"Please I will do anything please don't leave." he begged as he dropped down to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her legs as the both cried not wanting to let go. Feeling like they were falling in a dark bottomless pit. JO finally mange to get the strength to push him off of her. He sat on his knees as she gave him one last look as she walked out the door telling him good bye for the last time.


	17. Chapter 17: I Do

**did not have time to edit. Still have not made it home, but hey at least i am still writing. btw please leave some reviews **_  
_

* * *

_One week later _

Castiel sat in the passenger sit of Dean's car quietly asking himself why he was there. He agreed to only spending one day with him and here it was a week later and this was the fourth time they had hung out. To make things worse Dean would not tell him where they were going.

"Okay we are here?" Dean said parking the car. Castiel looked around and saw a lake with the moon light glowing off of it.

"Why are we here?" Castiel asked getting out of the car.

"You don't know this place?' Dean asked grabbing supplies from the trunk of his car.

"I remember this place well." He said remember this was the lake him and Dean went skinny dipping in.

"Yeah well I thought this would be a great place to go for a night like to night." Dean said as he walked over to wards the lake. Castiel stood there trying to figure out what Dean meant. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come over here?" he yelled over.

"Dean I think I gave you the wrong idea." Castiel said as he walked over towards Dean.

"Yeah and what idea is that." He said as he placed a large plaid blanket on the ground and placed the picnic basket next it.

"You know." He said as Dean sat on the ground.

"I know what?"

"Dean please don't make me say it. Last time I was here with you we you know and you bought me here to you know again." Castiel said blushing not being able to look Dean in the eye. Dean could help but laugh.

"You think I bought you here to fuck." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Dean" Castiel said stiffening his body.

"Really Cas, you can say the word I know you can."

"I do not wish to use such language or do such a thing either." Castiel said folding his arms.

"Alright relax then I did not bring you here for such an act." Dean said using air quotes.

"You didn't." Castiel said feeling embarrassed.

"No I bought you here to watch the meteor shower." Dean said as he laid back down.

"Oh well I feel silly then." He said walking over to sit down next to Dean.

"Don't worry about it. I get why you might have thought that." He said sitting up to be directly next to Castiel.

"You do." Castiel said looking into Dean's eyes.

"Yeah." He said feeling goose bumps crawl over his skin. "We have never had a platonic friendship. I mean come on we were each other's first." Dean said shyly looking away.

"No I was your first you weren't mine remember."

"I wasn't the first guy you ever hooked up with."

"Okay you got me there you were."

"Yeah and you were my first love." Dean blurted out.

"What." Castiel said as his eyes went wide. "I was your first love. What about Bella and…-" Castiel rambled off trying to make sense of what he just heard. He knew he Dean had a relationship but he did not think Dean's love was the same as his.

"- and what Bella was my first girlfriend but I did not love her the way I loved you back then. You were my best friend, my lover, my everything." Dean said looking into Castiel's eyes. Castiel held his gaze feeling warmth and a sense of renewal wash over him. Right there he wanted to forget about the past and try for something new, but then the words Dean said to him the day the broke up and what happen the night of the engagement party made him realize that it was just having false hope.

"Thank you Dean." He said placing his hand on his.

"For what" he said squeezing his hand.

"I never knew what I meant to you back then and it is nice to know." Castiel said kissing him on the forehead. Dean wanted to grabbed his face and kiss him on the lips but he happy just settling for now.

"Can I ask you something?" Castiel said laying back.

"Sure" Dean said laying back on his side.

"Why did you bring me here? This seems like it would be a great romantic date." Castiel asked while he unintentionally put his arm out pulling Dean closer. Dean laid his head on Castiel's chest before he answered.

"I don't know. This was a place I use to come with you, so I thought that it was only right to bring you."

Castiel could help but smile as he ran his fingers threw Dean's hair. "Why did I not know you like stuff like this?"

"Long story short, some chick made me take her to her to a planetarium saw some star thing kind of fell for it since."

"Seems you have change yet somehow stayed the same all these years."

"I hope that a good thing" Dean said nestling his head in Castiel's neck.

For the next hour they laid there wrapped up in each other's body not saying a word as they watch the meteor shower begin. Castiel knew that Samandriel would not approve of him hold Dean like he was but he did not care. It felt good holding him for the moment and he honestly did not want to let go. As they laid there the thin brunette man was less then a hundred feet away taking pictures with a special camera that made it look like he was standing next to them.

_Meanwhile _

Balthazar was starting to worry about Gabriel. Since Jo had left he barely spoke. All he did was go work then come home and drink. HE never left his room anymore. Gabriel was no longer himself. He had become a shell of a man who drank in his room to himself. Balthazar knew he was hurting and had decided to let him be until he walked past his room and heard Chris Brown's "Damage" on repeat.

"Okay Gabriel if I hear that bloody song one more time I am going to damage you." Balthazar said as he walked into the room turning the lights on.

"Leave me alone you fake ass Brit" Gabriel said as he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"You look awful." Balthazar said as he noticed the dark circles under his swollen eyes. "Have you been sleeping?

"Every time I sleep I see her." Gabriel said reaching for his third drink of the night. No matter how much he drank the pain would not go away but if he drank enough he could stop thinking.

"Every time you sleep you see Jo. Balthazar asked standing next to the bed.

"No I see Kali. I keep going back to that night. Sometimes I put a condom on, sometimes I turn her down, and sometimes the blood test come out negative."

"I see" Balthazar said wishing he knew what to say.

"The crazy thing is the more I think back to the night I swear I had a condom on. I don't remember it breaking or tearing or nothing." Gabriel said pouring himself another drink after.

"Well shoulda coulda woulda but it's the past and you need to stop. It sucks Jo is gone but you have a child and it's time you take responsibility and man up to her."

"I am okay. I cannot hate her. She is innocent. I just wish Jo was he mom. Man why didn't I get her pregnant."

"Well then you would have two baby's mothers"

"Shut up." Gabriel said putting the glass down to pick up the bottle and drink straight from that.

"Move over." Balthazar said as he pushed him over to sit next to him.

"I just can't believe how everything has happen. What are the odds?' Gabriel said passing he bottle.

"IT is odd?" Balthazar said thinking about the situation.

"I mean it's a lose lose situation. If I did not cheat I would still have her but I wouldn't have Chelsea."

"True mate but then again you wouldn't know."

"But I do know." Gabriel said taking the bottle back.

"So you are sure she is your daughter." Balthazar asked a little suspicious.

"Yes, Kali set up the DNA test we took at some lab her cousin or somebody works at." Gabriel said feeling like he wanted to cry.

"Really, her family member performed the test." Balthazar asked getting an idea.

"Yup." Gabriel said chugging the bottle.

"Oh, well look I gotta make a phone call." Balthazar said getting up. Gabriel said nothing as he drank from the bottle again. "Why don't you I take us all out to dinner this week. We could all meet the newest members of our family plus Cassie's little boyfriend." Balthazar said opening the door.

"Fine" Gabriel said knowing his family was bound to meet them. "But I have to go to the printer on Saturday."

"Why?"

"Pick up invitations and save the date cards." Gabriel said

"Oh that must suck, having to pick them up and have nothing to do with them now."

"Don't you have a phone call to make?" Gabriel said wanting to throw the bottle at his brother.

"I do, try not to die of alcohol poison while I'm gone and find another song please." Balthazar said before leaving the room.

Gabriel ignores his brother as he got up to turn the lights back off. HE laid down into bed and put the song back as he finished his bottle of Jack Daniels and waited to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: I Do

**Don't forget to reveiw. **

**also no Gabriel and Jo in this chapter. **

**for those of you who are interested. Jo will be mia for a little bit. She is in hiding right now. She does not want to face anybody that has anything to do with ****Gabriel**

* * *

_One week later_

"Cas" Dean said pleasantly surprised to see him standing at his door.

"Hello Dean" he said holding up a 12 pack of beer. "May I come in?' he asked. Dean said nothing as he stepped aside to let him in. Castiel slowly walked in looking around. The last few times he had been there he never paid attention to the decor.

"Ummm Cas, not that I'm not glad you're here but what are you doing here?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I had to get out the house." Castiel said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah" Dean said walking over to sit next to him. "What's going on that you need to get out the house." He said as he opened a beer for himself and Castiel.

"I hate Taylor Swift." Castiel said taking a sip from the beer.

"I'm sorry" Dean said confused. "You need to get out the house because you hate Taylor Swift. What she come over for Dinner or something."

"No Gabriel has been listening to her nonstop all weekend. I was grading papers and caught myself writing the lyrics to "Should of Said No.""

"So he went from playing that one song to Taylor swift." Dean chuckled.

"Yes and every time I asked him to turn it down. He would yell curses at me. IT's driving me crazy Dean."

"Wow but I don't understand why you don't just go to your own house then." Dean asked.

Castiel had forgotten Dean did not know where he lived. "Dean I do live there." Castiel said looking at his bottle.

"What" he said taken back. "For how long?"

"Over two years now." He said not looking at him.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that you have been back in town for the longest time and I no one bother to tell me." Dean said getting irritated

"Yes I did not want you know because I did not want us to run into each other." He said finally looking Dean in the eye.

"Why not" Dean asked feeling hurt.

"Because I thought if we ran into each other it would be confusing at least on my part" he said nervously."

"Cas man I honestly don't know what to say." Dean said sitting back with his beer in hand. "But I guess it's cool. I get it."

"You do"

"Yeah but what I don't get is why didn't you go over your boyfriend house."

"I do not wish to watch Project Runway." Castiel said sitting back next to Dean. "I rather watch whatever you are-" Castiel paused and look at the TV. "-Dean what are you watching?" He asked titling his head to the side.

"Oh that it's um-" Dean paused and took a sip of his beer "-It's Love and Hip Hop Atlanta"

"Love and Hip Hop" Castiel said with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah…. It's my guilty pleasure." Dean said feeling his face turn red. Castiel sat there for a minute watching it. Dean studied his face trying to read his reaction but was coming up blank. "We could put something else on" Dean said reaching for the remote.

"No" Castiel said placing his hand over Deans. Both men looked at each other as they enjoy the small touch. "I mean I actually like this show myself."

"Really" Dean said pulling his hand away.

"No but I do enjoy reality TV. I really am in hardcore pawn."

"I watch that too, but this show is my favorite. The girls on here are just all over the place." He said with a chuckle.

"I would have never guessed you watch something like this."

"Me either but one day I was bored and there wasn't anything on TV and so I watched this and have been hooked ever since."

"I get it. My roommate from college got me liking reality TV. He use to always watch Flavor of love and Rock of Love." Castiel said feeling bittersweet about his memories of being an undergrad.

"Really" Dean said catching on to his tone. "So you wanna watch this." He said feeling a bit awkward.

"I see no reason not to. It looks like a show that makes me want to laugh."

"Okay then" Dean said sitting back with Castiel.

After two hours of watching Love and Hip Hop Dean turned to Castiel wanting to ask him about school but didn't know how to bring u the subject.

"Say Cas" Dean said trying to find the right thing to say.

"Yes Dean" he said looking at the TV with a small smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he said turning his attention to Dean.

"What was Cornell like?" he asked staring into his eyes. The small smile on his face was soon replaced with a frown. Castiel eyes seemed to darken as his body stiffens.

"It was school Dean." He said not wanting to admit the depression he went though was over a year.

"So going there it was worth it in the end?" he asked looking down at his beer bottle.

"Dean It was school and it was what I made it. Please leave it at that."

Dean wanted to press harder but he knew he would not get anything out of him.

"Oh my. Those girls are all over the place." Castiel said once they watched the finally episode."

"Who you telling ?"

"Yes and that Joseline girl. I cannot get over her."

"Right" Dean said excited. "She say whatever she want out her mouth."

"I really feel bad for Mimi."

"I do too but you know I think I get why dude cheated." Dean said

"Yeah and why is that?" Castiel asked titling his head like he always does.

"Because sometimes you can be with someone. You like them even love them a lot then someone else comes along and you can't help but think maybe I didn't know what real love is until now." Dean said looking Castiel in his eyes. Castiel felt heat flow though his body as he inched closer to Dean. The now sat inches away.

"He loves her but he did some messed up things to her too."

"That is true, but sometime you can be a fool. Maybe deep down he thought he wasn't good enough and he was going to mess everything up."

"But she stuck by him though it all and still he doesn't get it."

"Maybe he gets it now. Maybe he wants to make things right and behave. Plus she is that innocent either."

"No but she was loyal and she loves him." Castiel said placing his hand behind Dean's head.

"Well he loves her too and thinks he was idiotic to ever hurt her." Castiel said nothing as he pulled Dean into a passionate kiss. Dean did not resist as he let slide his tongue into Dean's mouth. Castiel kissed him softly keeping both hands behind Dean's head.

"Cas" Dean said pulling away.

"Shhhh" Castiel said as he pulled him into another kiss but this time it was more aggressive. Dean quickly felt the air leave his lungs as he felt Castiel slowly push him down on the couch. "He still loves her." Castiel said as he laid on top of Dean looking into his eyes.

"He never stopped" Dean said Pulling him back into a kiss. As the laid there lazily kiss Castiel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Ignore it" Dean said between their lips.

"I'll only be a sec." Castiel said sitting u to pull his phone out of his pocket. Castiel face turned pale when he saw Samandriel name on the phone. "Hello" he said into the phone.

"Hey what's up…..Oh nothing having a few beers and watching TV…..Now… Okay I'll be there in fifteen… right…. I love you too" Castel said before he hung up the phone. Dean laid there feeling disappointed they had been interrupted.

"I have to go pick u Samandriel" Castiel said standing up to fix his clothes. HE looked down at Dean and started to feel regret. If his phone did ring when it did the evening would have went further.

"It's cool. You don't owe me any explanation." Dean said feeling heart ache a little.

"Sorry I'll call you." Castiel said as he made his way out the door.

"Sure you will" Dean said sitting back on the couch. Deep down he had a feeling he would hear from him for a while.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave some reviews **

***Spoiler***

**Coming up in future ****chapters**

**1. who the hell is following Dean and Castiel and why.**

**2. What the hell will happen when it is revealed.**

**3. Chelsea and Kali will be making an appearance real soon and Gabriel will get close with not only Chelsea but Kali too.**

** Bobby and Ellen will be coming up**

**5. The aftermath of Dean and Castiel's kiss. What will happen since they kind of expressed their feelings and kissed.(The next chap)**

**6. What happen the night of the engagement party.**


	19. Chapter 19: I Do

**_Hope you enjoy. I forced this chapter out because I know what I want to happen in the next chapter._**

**_no Jo or Gabriel in this one either._**

**_please review and enjoy_**

* * *

_Eight Days Later _

Castiel sat on the couch of his office grading papers when he heard his door slam.

"Dean what are you doing here?"

"Oh so you know who I am." Dean said standing in front of the door.

"Of course I know your name."

"Really cause I been calling you and you have avoiding me like I'm a some kind of bill collector." Dean said crossing his arms.

"I think you are being a little dramatic. I lost my phone and have not been able to get a new one."

"Really" Dean said as he pulled his own phone out of his pocket. Castiel eyes widen as he heard his own phone ring from across the room. "Well would you look at that." He said as he walked over towards Castiel's desk. "Looks like I found your phone."

"Good to know" Castiel said avoiding eye contact.

"Now you wanna try telling me the truth this time." Dean said as he sat on the edge of the desk across from Castiel.

"Dean I do not have time for this. I have papers to grade and-"

"- and you're full of crap."

"Well what would you like me to say."

"Say you bee avoiding e ever since you kissed me."

"Really you want to have how you it a chick flick moment." Castiel said using air quotes

"I expect the wise ass remarks from Gabriel not you. Talk about really knowing someone."

"Right so if you are done-"

"OH I am far from done with you."

"What is that supposed to mean." Castiel said as he felt his heart start to race.

"Cas we kissed."

"We have kissed many times before what is your point."

"Yes and every time we kiss I feel something. It's like it gets stronger or something each time."

Castiel did not know what to say. He sat there staring of into space trying to process Dean's words. Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted by Dean sitting next to him.

"Tell me you don't feel anything and I will leave you alone." Dean said as he slowly creped his hand up Castiel's leg.

"With your hand there I would be lying." He said as he rolled his eyes back.

"Stop playing and be honest." He said as he kept his lips close to Castiel's ear. Dean slowly started tracing his tongue along the curve as he uses his hands to unbutton his pants.

"Dean I think we should-"

"Shhh " Dean said before he leaned over to take him in his mouth. Castiel's eyes rolled to the back of his head when he hit the back of Dean's throat. He slowly started bobbing his head up and down as he swirled his tongue around. His mouth made a loud pop as he pulled back for air.

"Oh no" Castiel said grabbing the back of his head. "You wanted it now you got it." He said in a low growl before he forced Dean's head back down. Castiel kept his hands on the back of head as he thrust his hips up and down in Dean's mouth.

Dean kept with the rhythm as he moved his head up and down. "Stop" Castiel growled as he felt like he was about to come.

"Why are you stopping me?' Deans said as he sat up.

"Take off your pants. I want to cum inside of you." He commanded. Dean wasted no time in removing his pants. "Ride me" he commanded again.

"What?" Dean said

"You heard me. I said ride. Get that tight hole on my dick now."

"I don't have in lube." Dean said a little nervous.

"Bend over" He said standing up. "Bend over I'll get the hole nice and wet."

Dean didn't get a chance to react as Castiel grabbed him and bent him over the desk. Castiel took both hands and spread Dean open as he went face first into his anus.

"Shit Cas" he moaned as he felt his tongue fucking him. Castiel hogged spit in his hole before he forced two fingers in.

"You like that don't you" he said as he hit Dean's sweet spot.

"So much." Dean moaned

"How many guys can finger fuck you like this and make you feel as good as I do."

"None" Dean moaned.

"None" Castiel said taken back.

"You are the only one I let do this." Dean said as he noticed Castiel stopped.

"You do."

"Yes" Dean said turning around to face him.

"Only the person I love can have me like this." He said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too" Castiel said he pulled him into a kiss. Castiel wasted no time pulling him up on the desk. HE spread his legs as he inserted his tip in one quick motion. "I'll be gentle." He said as he eased his way in.

Dean moaned as he felt Castiel hit home. He wasted no time in rocking his hips to give him the signal to go. "I love you Cas. I never stop loving" he said as he wrapped his legs around him.

"I love you too Dean" he as he pushed in and out.

"I feel like I'm about to cum" Dean moaned.

"Oh my god please stop it." Samandriel said to the private investigator. He had been watching the video of Castiel and Dean and it was starting to make him sick. He could not believe he watch that much of it, but he felt like his body was in shock.

"I was wondering when you wanted me to turn it off." Pete the private investigator said.

"How How did you get this?" he asked staring at the computer screen.

"I hid a camera in his office."

"Is that even legal?"

"Does it matter. You hired me to follow your boyfriend around to see if he was stepping out and I did. Not only is he dealing with this guy but it's some brunette chick too."

"What?" He said grabbing his head.

"Yeah wish I could tell you he was a good guy but hey at least you learned the truth." Pete said wishing he could finish this up.

"Yeah…. So how much do I owe you?"

"The other half." He said

"You have my card on file. Just bill it." He said getting up to leave the office.

"Will do" he said as Samandriel reach the door. "Hey" he yelled catching his attention.

"Yeah" he said looking back.

"What are you going to do?"

Samandriel knew what he had to do and it wasn't going to be easy or pretty. He knew he needed to confront him if he ever was to move on.

* * *

**Don't forget to review **

**don't forget to review **

**take a guess to what you think will happen next**


	20. Chapter 20: I Do

_Three Days Later_

Castiel had been spending most of his free time with Dean. It was starting to feel like old times and he was almost happy. They had admitted their feeling to each other but they did not talk about what it meant for the future. Castiel did try and bring it up a few times but was cut off by a kiss. Although he did not know what his future was with Dean, Castiel knew there was none with Samandriel. He did have feelings for him and felt if Dean was not in the picture then they could have really been something, but sadly Dean was there and he meant more.

After spending three nights with Dean, Castiel decided to talk to Samandriel. He had been calling him none stop but he did not answer. He had no idea what to say to him. Castiel figured he at least owed him a face to face conversation.

"Well Well Well I knew I'd find you hear." Samandriel said as he came up behind Castiel at his car.

"Samandriel" he said as he turned around to find him semi intoxicated.

"Yes Samandriel" he said pulling a flask out of his pocket.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Castiel asked as he watch his boyfriend walk around him in circles.

"Two four ten, who knows I lost count hours ago." He giggled.

"Maybe I should take you home." Castiel said trying to grab hold of him.

"Oh don't you touch me Cassie Bear." He said stepping to the side. "Not after you have had your hands and whatever else over Dean Winchester."

"I think that we should talk about his when you are sober."

"Why should we. I may have had a few drinks but I can see clearly."

"Do you now?" Castiel asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"Yes I do." He sang walking around him again.

"What do you see?"

"I see you bending him over your desk. You going to the movies, baseball games, watching love and hip hop with him. Not to mention the skinny brunette chick, but I don't want to talk about to many things so let's just focus on Dean."

"I don't understand." Castiel said trying to play dumb.

"OH you are so cute when you are clueless. I think that is one of the reason's I fell for you." he said with a small laughed. "You know-" he said taking another sip. "When we met at that bar, I fingered that it be a one, two, three thing in the bathroom and I'd never see you again. But no I had to run into you at the freaking community college of all places."

"You could have turned me down." Castiel said folding his arms.

"How could eye when you looked at me with those baby blues."

"I felt a connection between us."

""So did I. I thought finally me going to visit my pain in the ass overbearing mother paid off."

"Did it?" Castiel asked trying to finger out what he was getting at and how he knew about some of things that he and Dean did.

"I thought so. We went on a few dates and you spent the night at my house. We texted and talked. We shared secrets."

"Well I did want a meaningful relationship."

"Right you did….. You know when you told me how you haven't had a relationship since high school and how you still felt like you were totally over your ex, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I thought that if I just show him what a real relationship looks like, treat him, right, love him, never be afraid to show him off that you'd be all mine. I gave you space I was patient with you and how do you repay me.

"Samandriel I do not understand."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled "I'm sorry" he said calmly "I just can't take you lying to me anymore." he said running his hands threw his hair. "I know this is Dean's apartment. I know you have been star seeing him behind my back."

"How do you know?" Castiel asked as he felt his heart break.

"I had a p.i. follow you. You know for him to be a cop he sure is horrible at realizing you two were being followed."

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you"

"Didn't I tell you to stop lying?" Samandriel said as he pulled out a nine millimeter gun.

"What are you doing?" Castiel said with his hands in the air.

"I said stop lying to me." He said he clicked the safety off and pointed it at Castiel stomach.

"What did I lie about?' he asked carefully.

"You said you were sorry, but you aren't."

"Yes I am. I never wanted it to happen this way."

"Oh blah blah blah. If all you're going to do is throw clichés at me then you can just shut up."

"Samandriel please you aren't thinking straight. You have had too much to drink and maybe you should just walk away."

"I can't do that. I loved you, I still do, but I am hurting. The only way I think I can feel better is if I cost you the same kind of pain you cost me."

"I know it sucks right now but it will get better." He argued as he started to fear for his life.

"And you think it will with closet boy up there. All he is going to do is chew you up and spit you out. He will date you for a little bit, but he will never tell his family about you."

"JO knows." Castiel said. Soon as he said her name he cursed himself for going back and forth with him.

"You mean that sweet girl that dated your no good cheating brother." He said with a sadistic laugh. "God what is with you Novak's? You get someone who loves and cherishes you and but you go out and hook up with trash…. Well at least you didn't get no one pregnant." He said as he scratched his head with the gun. "Hey didn't Dean tell you he wanted a wife and kids when he broke up with you."

"I do not recall." He said feeling sweat soak his body.

"Yeah he did."

"Okay you made your point Dean isn't good for me. I messed up a good thing. Now can you please let me get in my car and head home?"

Samandriel put the gun down and hugged Castiel tightly. "See I knew you get it if we talked about it."

"Yes" Castiel said feeling relieved.

"I'm glad you understand." Samandriel said as he stepped back. "Now since you know my point." He said before he fired off three bullets in Castiel. Castiel fell to the ground coughing up blood. Samandriel leaned over him and said. "But I think it is better you feel the pain you cost me and what Dean will cause you."

* * *

**tell me what you think. please i would love to read a review or two**


	21. Chapter 21: I Will

**Here is the next part hope you like. It's an introduction to part three titled I will hope you enjoy**

* * *

**_Part 3: I will always love you _**

_A few hours later_

Gabriel and Balthazar rushed into the hospital to find a distressed Dean in bloody clothing. He had said nothing over the phone except Castiel had been shot by an unknown assailant in a supposed robbery gone wrong.

"Dean" Gabriel said in a shaky voice.

"Hey Hey guys" Dean said barely able to form words.

"What happen?" Balthazar said trying to remain calm.

"I I I don't know. He said he was heading home and the next thing I know I hear shits firing. So I run outside and find him on the ground in a pool of blood."

"You found him. How?" Gabriel asked

"He was outside my apartment."

"He was with you and you couldn't walk him to his car." Balthazar spat out in a voice lased with venom.

"Hey he's some helpless child. Plus he told not to. How the hell was I supposed to know this was going to happen!" Dean yelled.

"GUYS!" Gabriel yelled "Can we not do this. Cassie is in there hurt maybe fighting for his life. Everybody is upset right now."

Dean and Balthazar both stared at each other knowing Gabriel was right. It was no way they could foresee what was going to happen.

"Fine" Dean said as he sat in a chair in the waiting room.

"So what did the doctor say." Balthazar asked.

"He didn't say anything. Jo said they had to rush him into surgery to remove the bullets."

"Jo's here?" Gabriel asked feeling like he was hit with a double whammy.

"Yeah, she isn't one of the O.R. nurses but she was here when he came in." Dean said looking at his hands. Dean was trying his best to remain calm but was doing a lousy job at it. He wanted to go out and track the person responsible down and make them pay. He finally was getting Castiel back and he was now at risk losing him again.

"Are you going to be okay?" Balthazar asked placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried about Cassie right now." Gabriel lied. His main concern was for his brother but Jo was sitting in a small corner of his mind. He hadn't seen her since they broke up and he always wondered how she was doing.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked sensing he was lying.

"OH now you are concerned." Gabriel said looking at him.

"You are my friend."

"Yeah that's why you been mia"

"I was told you wanted to be left alone so I respected that." Dean said.

"Yeah I did, but I also thought you might have been mad at me." Gabriel said sitting across from him.

"At first but then I realize we all make mistake. Plus I was with you that night." Dean said feeling a little bit guilty.

"That's right. Boy toy here sure was." Balthazar said with a small smile.

"Don't call me that." Dean said between his teeth.

"Oh did I hit a sore spot." Balthazar teased.

"Will you two just cut it out?" Gabriel said

"Sorry" they both said.

As the three of them sat in silence, Jo came charging into waiting room.

"Dean he-" she said stopping once she laid eyes on Gabriel. They locked eyes for a minute feeling each of their hearts race. They both wanted to reach out and touch each other but could find the strength to move.

"He what Jo" Dean said while silently laughing to himself. He figured that what he and Castiel must look like when they have one of their staring matches.

"Um… he is out of surgery." She said clearing her throat.

"Is he okay?" Balthazar asked.

"Yes they removed three bullets. It seems he took one two the chest and two to the stomach. The bullet just missed his heart and all his vital organs but his still unconscious." She said while making eye contact with Gabriel.

"Why is he unconscious?" Dean asked feeling panic rise in him.

"He lost a lot of blood and is very weak."

"When will he wake up?" Balthazar asked.

"That's up to him. It could be a couple hours, a day or a couple days. It seems he does want to wake up."

"Isn't there something they could do." Dean begged.

"I'm sorry Dean but they have done everything." Jo said still looking at Gabriel who had tears in his eyes.

"Can we see him?" Dean begged.

"It's late and visiting hours are over you are going to have to come back in the morning."

"That's bullshit" Dean said punching the wall.

"Hey calm down before I have you thrown out." Jo said

"I'm sorry but this is stupid. I have to him Jo. All of us." Dean begged.

"Well since you're a cop you could calm you have to sit in there until he wakes up but these two won't be able too." Jo said trying not to look at Gabriel again.

"Yeah it's not right." Dean said looking at his feet.

"Do it." Balthazar said.

"What?" Dean said.

"Sit in there with him. Call us the second something changes" Balthazar said.

"You sure about this."

'It's better if one of us is in there with him then none of us."

"What do you call me?" Jo said feeling offended

"You have other patients my dear." Balthazar said in a charming voice.

"Fine" she said looking at Gabriel again. "Is there anything else you want or need before I go?"

"The room fell silent for a minute ass everybody caught on to the double meaning behind her words.

"NO" Gabriel sad looking at her. "There is nothing else I want or need."

"Alright" she said trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Dean follow me."

As the two cousins walked side by side down the hallway they remained silent. Each caught up with their own thoughts.

"Jo are you okay?" Dean asked once they stopped in front of Castiel's door.

"I'm fine Dean. Are you okay?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Well you better get in there to him. I have rounds to make." She said putting on her best fake smile.

Dean slowly walked into the room and heard nothing but machines beep. Dean felt his body go numb when he saw Castiel laying there with a tube down his throat. Dean could help but think he looked peaceful if it hadn't been for all the cords connected to his body.

"Cas baby." Dean said as he stood over him. "What happen to you?" he said as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm here with you babying. I promise I'll never leave you." He said before he leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Dean pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down. "Just stay right here with me. I love you too much to ever let you again." He said as he grabbed his hand to hold it all night.

* * *

**please review**


	22. Chapter 22: I Will

**Short chapter but I think you might like this one. please leave reviews**

* * *

_A few weeks earlier_

"Can you please do this for me?" Kali begged

"Kali you are my sister and I love you but I can get into a lot of trouble for this." Her sister Monica said.

"Nobody will ever find out." She said as they stood in her small kitchen.

"I'm not even sure I would be the one doing the test."

"Well make sure. You can put it in your mailbox or whatever." She said

"Why do I need to do this? This guy could be Chelsea's father"

"He's not her father and I am tired of looking for him."

'Well no one told you to sleep around in college." Monica said. She was starting to sick of her sister always trying to scam someone.

"Look just fake the test results. You could try out the samples type up a letter and send it to him."

"Why him though. What made you choose this Gabriel guy?" She asked curiously.

"His brother went tour school before us and I heard they all have a trust fund from their grandma. They get to access it when they hit twenty five."

"SO you want child support."

"Yes and a father for Chelsea. She deserves one. She shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes."

"I could get into a lot of trouble."

"Only if you get caught and is going to know. He won't question it."

"Are you sure he isn't her father. I mean the dates match up. He could be?" she said trying to talk sense into her sister.

"We never slept together okay." She huffed.

"What?" she said shocked. "How does this guy think he is her father if he never had sex with you?

"He was really drunk that night. We went back my place and all he did was whine about breaking up with the chick he was with now. We got into bed took our clothes off, he put on a condom and then passed out on top of me."

"So I'm guessing he doesn't remember."

"No I took the condom off rolled him to the side of my bed and fell asleep. When I woke up he was gone."

"That's horrible."

"Don't say that. I am trying to be a good mother."

"So I'm guessing he doesn't remember anything from that night."

"No he doesn't. He thinks we were together that night."

"Kali I cannot do this to that poor man."

"Come on do it for you niece who you love more than anything." She begged.

Monica rolled her eyes and said "Okay I'll do it. If we get caught I'll just say I mixed up lab results or something." She said with a feeling of regret.

_Present Time: 14 hours later._

"Hey Cas." Dean said as he sat on his bed. Castiel was still unconscious and showed no signs of waking up. Dean continued to be by his side never leaving the room. If he had to use the bathroom he used the one in Castiel's room. Jo would bring him coffee and food if he asked.

"Cas I hope you can hear me in there." He said as he placed his hand over Castiel's. "You know I was just thinking about the past. About when we first met. About the first time we kissed among other things. But what I really been thinking about is how we ended things and our future." He said as tears began to roll down his face. "I want you to know that it broke my heart to let you go. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do and yes that includes my mom and dad. Speaking of moms. I know it's horrible about that they died but I think that if we both didn't lose our moms then we wouldn't have fallen in love. When your mom died and I sent almost all free time with you, that's when I started having feeling s for you. But of course knowing me I had to bury them. I buried them for years and when I finally decided to accept them you had to leave. You said you didn't want to go to Cornell but I knew deep down you needed to go. It was your dream school and I had to give you your chance. It would have been selfish of me not to let you have a shot at them."

"I never meant anything I said when we broke up. Just thinking about it makes me sick. I loved you so much and I still do. I never stop loving you. And I know I have said I was sorry but I never got to show you how sorry I was, but that is going to change. I promise you that when you wake up I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the stupid things that I've done. But I only can do that if you come back to me. Please come back to me. I don't know what I would do without you. I need you, I love you. …. Oh my god I sound like such a girl." He said laughing as he wiped the tears off his face.

"Come back to me Cas, please. I love you I will always love you. I just hope we still have time." He said before he kissed him on the forehead.

"Ahhh Dean." Said a man's voice from behind him. Dean turned around and saw a shocked looking Sam standing in the door way.

"Sammy." Dean said feeling like something was caught in his throat. Sam took a step inside the room and said "Is there something you'd like to tell me."

* * *

**don't forget t review**


	23. Chapter 23: I Will

**hope you like. please leave reviews **

**btw way Chelsea looks like Madison Pettis from the game plan**

**Please leave reviews **

* * *

""Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Dean looked at Castiel then looked at Sam again. He sat up brush off his clothes then moved over to his chair. "No Sammy, there isn't" he finally said once he made sure he was comfortable.

"Dean I think there is." He said as he closed the door.

"Sam if there was something you needed to know then I would tell you."

"So don't think the reason you were confessing your undying love to Cas is something." Sam said as he folded his arms against the wall. Dean sat their tight lip not wanting to have this conversation with his brother. Dean was not ashamed of what he was but he was not one to talk about it either. "I have all day Dean. So you can tell me now r I can stand here until you do. I have nothing planned today."

"Why are you even here Sammy?" Dean asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I heard about Cas wanted to offer support." Sam said "Dean you might as well tell me. I heard everything. I get it you're gay."

"I'm not gay" Dean spat out quickly.

"No"

"NO…..well I don't know. I have been with both okay. You happy."

"So you're bi" Sam said

"No.. I mean I don't know." Dena said getting frustrated.

"Well why don't you tell me what you know."

"Fine." He said taking a deep breathe. "Cas and I have been involved since high school. He was my first everything and I still love him. I messed it up right before college and I am trying to make it right now. I have been with other guys and some girls, but honestly the girls are just for show I think. I don't when I am with them I enjoy it but it is still different. Like something is missing."

"Something like Cas." Sam said giving his brother a look of confusion.

"Yes I guess so." Dean said looking at Castiel

"Wow" was all Sam could say. He never would have guessed his brother was gay. "Well what about Bella?" Sam asked remembering they were together all threw high school.

"What about her?" Dean asked still not looking at his brother.

"Was she like a beard or something?"

"No Sam she wasn't. She was my girlfriend. I cared for her but not the way I should of. I mean think of it like this. The way you feel for your best friend is the way I felt for her and the way you care about your girl or wife is the way I felt about him. Only I got the feelings mixed up."

"Dean….. I don't know what to say.' Sam said at a loss for words.

"There is nothing you can say. It's either accepting it or not." Dean said feeling a pit form in his stomach.

"I I I don't know how to feel Dean."

"Meaning" Dean said finally looking at his brother.

"Meaning…. Are you sure this isn't you just being curious or going through a faze." Sam said not ready to accept the truth.

"What. I don't believe you Sammy." Dean said standing up to be eye to eye with his brother. I tell you my deep secret and you right it off as nothing but a faze."

"Dean it's just I'm finding it hard to believe you don't act gay." Sam said on the defensive.

"What is acting gay Sam. Is it acting like a chick or snapping my neck and wearing make up."

"No that's not what I meant." Sam said

"Yes it is. Well Let me tell you this. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and that does not include me dressing up wearing make-up and acting flamboyant." Dean said feeling his blood boil. "I'm gay Sam, either you accept it or not but wither way I don't care."

"Dean I'm sorry I don't know if I can." Sam said not believing his brother. "I really think you might be confused cause of what has happen."

Dean froze at his brother words and could look at him anymore. He wanted to punch him but held back. Instead he turned his back to him and said. "Sam you need to leave before I lay you out."

"But Dean-"

"LEAVE!" Dean shouted. Sam said nothing as he felt his brothers' words. He slumped his shoulders as he walked out the room trying to figure out how he was going to accept his brother new found identity

_Meanwhile_

"Daddy" Chelsea said as she jumped on Gabriel lap. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the small child and held her tight. With everything that had been going on with him, she was his only sunshine. "I missed you" she said looking at him with her big brown eyes. Gabriel could help but smiled as she stayed curled up in his lap.

"I missed you too Cece" he said as he rested his head on the top of her head.

"Daddy Mommy tells me Uncles Cassie is sick?" she said

"Did she now?" he said giving a look at Kali.

"Yes I did." She said sitting next to them. "Baby girl here heard me talking to you on the phone. I could lie to her."

"I guess you couldn't" he said releasing his arms. "Cece Uncle Balthy is excited to see you."

"Really" she said with a smile. She loved her Uncle Balthy so much. He was becoming her favorite uncle.

"Ye sweet pea. In fact he told that when you got here you should come up to his room right away. He said he wanted to play doctor with you." Gabriel said remembering what his brother said.

"I should go then?" she said jumping to her feet.

"Go ahead and I'll come get you later" Gabriel said smiling.

"Okay Daddy she said kissing him on the cheek before she ran up the stairs.

"You two are two cute" Kali said

"Yeah well so is her mother." Gabriel said smiling at her.

"Cute" she said trying not to blush.

"Sorry did I say cute I meant beautiful." Gabriel said looking at her.

"Gabriel" she said

"What I can't tell you that you are beautiful."

"I think you shouldn't try to use me as a rebound." She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm Kali."

"Yeah sure" she said looking away.

"I mean it." He said putting his hand under her chin and pulling her face to look at him. "Kali I been doing some thinking." He said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah about what."

"Look this thing with my brother made me realize life is too short. I don't need to spend time thinking about the past. I need to move on."

"Meaning" Kali said feeling hopeful.

"Meaning that I think it's time I forget about Jo and we become a family."

"We are a family" she said nonchalant

"No a real family, where we aren't just mom and dad. Where me and you mean something to each other too."

"Gabriel I don't know. I think that maybe you haven't given this much thought."

"I have given it enough. You are the mother of my child. I find you attractive and we seem to get along great. Yes the way was came together isn't a fairy tale but why can't we make something of this."

"What about Jo?" she asked not sure.

"Yes I love her. I will always love her but she was my first love. Truly you can understand first love. They become a part of us but that doesn't mean we can't move on and have something else." Kali said nothing s she looked into his eyes. She wasn't entirely convinced but figured that as time went on he would forget about Jo and only focus on her and Chelsea."

"I say why not." She sad before kissing him. Gabriel wrapped his arms tight around her as he kissed her back. The kiss felt different but good. He wasn't sure how but he knew that he was going to find a way to make it work between them.

As Gabriel made out on the couch with Kali his phone rang.

"Just a minute." He said as he broke away from her. "Hello" he said "What ….you're serious… Okay I'll be right there." He said hanging up happier than ever.

"what?" she asked noticing him smiling ear to ear.

"Cassie is awake."

"He is?" she said happy to hear the good news.

"Yes, would you like to go with me to the hospital."

"You want me to go" she said knowing it was the hospital where Jo worked.

"Yes I would."

"What about Jo?" she asked regretting bringing her back up.

"We aren't together anymore. So what does it matter." He said as he felt like he was betraying Jo.

* * *

**don't forget to tell me what you think btw way thank you for the reviews so far **


	24. Chapter 24: I Will

**consider this a bridge chapter**

**leave reviews **

* * *

Soon as Castiel opened his eyes his entire body felt heavy. He felt like he had been asleep for a year and he could not move. Suddenly pain hit him. He felt like he had been hit by a bus and was paralyzed.

"Nurse whatever you're giving me is not enough. I need at least a twice as large dose." He said as soon as he realized he was in the hospital.

"Sorry Cassie but Doctors orders. This is all I can give you." She said as she checked his levels.

"Cassie ….. That's funny. The only people who call me that is my brothers." He said as he open and closed his eyes.

"Oh I doubt that I'm sure there are other people who call you that." She said as her back was still turned towards him.

"True but the only other person who calls me that is-"

"Me" Jo said as she turned around to reveal herself.

"Jo" he said trying to sit up but was met with a pain racing though his body

"That would be me?" she said as she sat next to him.

"I have to admit you aren't the person I would expect to be waking up too" he said as he finally sat up.

"And who would that be."

"Well I don't know I kind of sort of thought Gabriel or Dean would be here," he said feeling ashamed.

"Well Dean has been here. You have been out for over twenty four hours. I finally convinced him to go home and change."

"He has been here, he said as he looked down at his bed.

"He hasn't left your side."

"Oh" was all he could say.

"Yeah and Gabriel and Balthazar has been here too. I can call them if you want" she said as she started to get up.

"No don't" he said stopping her.

"Oh okay" she said as she settled back down.

"I want you to call them but I want to talk to you first" he said

"Talk to me?" she said confused. "What would you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, how are you doing?" he finally got to ask.

"I'm fine." She said

"Really so why could you just answer the phone and tell me that." He said happy to final be able to talk to her.

"Cas I-"

"You what…. Can't pick up the phone and let your friend know you are okay." He said in a stern voice.

"I don't know what to say." She said feeling guilty

"Jo I thought we were friends."

"We are friends." She defended

"Then why when you break up with my brother you can't make time for me. I have called you many times."

"I didn't know what to say to you. You are his brother." She said feeling bad.

"I am also your friend. You know I remember you in high school reminding me that no matter who we date that we are friends no matter what."

"I know…. But…. But I was embarrassed okay" she said looking at her hands.

"Why would you feel like that." He asked genuinely confused

"Because of everything I have been feeling. I have been a wreck okay. I have been strong or confident if I'm not at work I sit in my room at my parents' house crying." She said angry she had to reveal her feelings.

"Jo that is nothing to be ashamed of. What my brother did isn't right." Castel said trying to show he was on her side.

"Cassie I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know where to go with my life."

"Jo you seem to forget I have had my heart broken too. I know what you are going through. I can help you."

"I know you have and you didn't deserve it." She said placing her hand on his.

"Well neither do you. I am here. I am here to help you get through it. "

"Thanks Cas." She said smiling.

"I mean it Jo. You don't deserve the pain. I want to help you get past it."

"Good to know." She said feeling better then she had in weeks.

"So on another subject Dean has been here."

"Yes he has. He has at next to you the whole time. Which brings me to the next subject? HE is going to want to know who shot you."

Castiel thought about if he should tell who shit him. On one hand he understood Samandriel but on the other hand he was angry and knew that shooting someone wasn't a way to break u with someone.

"Cas you still there" Jo asked noticing he dazed off.

"Yes I am… I will tell Dean when he gets here."

"Good cause the son of a bitch deserves whatever is coming to him.

"I'm sure" he said unsure if he really was going to tell.

"Well" she said standing up. "I should call Gabe and tell him you are awake." She said hesitant

"Do you have to? You could get someone else."

"No I can. I can do it. I am your nurse after all. I can do my job." She said not really feeling confident.

"You are sure?" he asked noticing she wasn't sure.

"Yup and not only will I tell him but I am going to call Dean. I'm sure he'll be happy.

"Yeah I am sure." Castiel said feeling awkward.

* * *

**to come**

**Dean and Castiel meeting and why he is feeling awkward**

**Does Gabriel learn the truth**

**will Jo and Gabriel get over each other**

**how did you feel about Jo and Cas talking**

**and will there be an happy ending for all or just one couple**


	25. Chapter 25: I Will

**here we go. Castiel is now awake**

**please leave reviews. Thank you to those who have left some and for those who have subscribe. **

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Cas you're awake" Dean said as he stepped into the room.

"Dean." Castiel said dreading actually seeing him.

"I don't think I have been happier." He said as he walked over to the bed.

"Dean we should talk." Castiel blurted out.

"Later" he said as he climbed on top of him straddling his legs.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like." He said before he captured his lips.

"Seriously Dean, what are you doing?" Castel asked breaking the kiss.

"Well-" Dean said as he stepped off the bed. "I was told you were in pain so I want to make you feel better." He said as he removed his pants and underwear.

"I'm not in that much pain." He deadpan.

"You know you were never good at lying to me." Dean said as he grabbed the remote to the bed. Dean pushed the button to make Castiel lay all the way down. He then climbed back on top of him.

"Dean Please stop." Castiel said trying to push him off was too weak to do so.

"Aww, now who's finally in charge?" Dean said with a cocky smile.

"Before we do anything I think we should talk first." Castiel said trying to stall him.

"There's plenty of time for that later." Dean said as he ran his fingertips under Castiel's hospital gown.

"Dean." Castiel said in an authoritative voice.

"Casssssssss" Dean whined.

"I'm sorry Dean but what if someone walks in." he tried.

"Don't worry I shut the door and told Jo you didn't want to be disturbed." Dean said before he leaned down and licked his ear.

Castiel moaned as he felt tinkles flow threw his body. He was had given on stopping Dean.

"Fine" he said as he grabbed Dean's face and to kiss him.

"Now that's what I am talking about." Dean said sitting back up. "So Cas remember when we were in twelfth grade and you asked me to do something a couple of times but I kept saying no."

"Not really Dean. As I remember there was much you didn't do. Whenever I told you to do something you were always a good boy and did what you were told." Castiel said rubbing Deans sides.

"Well I'm going to be a very good boy now." Dean said as he turned around to where his back was facing Castiel.

"Ummm I think I remember now." Castiel said getting excited.

"Well let's make sure." Dean said before he stuck two fingers in his mouth. He generously coded them with saliva before he moved them down to his anus. He slowly circled his hole with one finger before he inserted in inside himself. Castiel grabbed himself and started to stroke as Dean inserted another finger in himself.

The room fell silent as they tried to suppress their moans. As Dean bit down on his lips Castiel grabbed the bed remote and sat himself up. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed Dean on both sides and pulled him near. Dean arched his back as Castiel started kissing his along the spine. Dean pulled his fingers out and grabbed the edge of bed as Castiel spread his cheeks apart. He darted his tongue in his already stretched hole making sure he got it nice and wet.

"You always taste so good." He growled as stopped rimming him. He then pulled him back to wear Dean's hole was sitting on top of his hard cock. "Be a good boy and go all the way down."

Dean said nothing as he slowing eased down. He felt a tingling burn as he relaxed his hips. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist As Dean turned and lower his head to kiss him.

"Move" Castiel commanded after he broke the kiss. Dean started to slowing rock back and forth as he felt Castiel hit his spot. Dean loved the fact Castiel was almost helpless. He knew he could move so he was at Dean's mercy. "Faster" Castiel commanded.

Dean smirked as he keep the same pace. Castiel felt like he was going insane because Dean would move faster. "Please Dean' he begged.

"You are cute when you beg." Dean said as he started moving up and down as a moderate pace.

"Deannnnnn" Castiel said as he felt helpless. He dug his finger nails into Dean's side to encourage him to go faster. Dean started pumping himself as he moved up and down. Both felt like they were on the edge and need to be pushed.

"Oh god Cas" Dean whimpered

"Dean I'm close" he said as he closed his eyes.

"OH shhit" Dean said feeling like he would cum in a matter of minutes.

"OH MY GOD!" Gabriel said as he opened the door in Castiel room.

"Gabriel" Castiel said shocked to see his brother standing there. Dean and Castiel stayed frozen in their current position.

"I thought these days of me walking in on you two were over." He said feeling vile in his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he tried to grab the balled up sheet at the end of the bed to cover them up.

"Finally learning who bottoms in your relationship."

"Seriously" Dean said

"Well I was coming to visit my brother but now I think I should come back." Gabriel said he looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry about what you saw." Castiel said

"I'm just glad that Balthazar took Kali and Cece to the lunch room.

"You bought them." Dean said wondering if Jo had seen them.

"Yes but we can talk later. I'll give you two sometime to finish or do whatever." Gabriel said as he started to walk out the door. "Oh and Deano" Gabriel said looking back over his shoulder.

"What?" Dean said as he felt Castiel still inside of him.

"When you get a chance you think you could give Kali some pointers on the reverse cowgirl."

"Fuck off!" Dean yelled.

"Oh sassy thing isn't he Cassie." Gabriel said before he shut the door.

"God he can be such a dick." Dean said still not moving.

"So can you" Castiel said.

"Yeah well the only dick I'm concerned about right now is yours." Dean sat as he lifted himself up to turn around. "Only this time I want to look you in the eye." He said as he sat back down.

"Dean I think that we should do this. Plus we need to talk." Castiel said moving his head to the side to dodge Dean's kiss.

"Later" Dean said as he started kissing him on the neck.

"Dean please stop." Castiel said trying everything in his power not to get caught up in passion. "Dean we really need to talk." He said trying to focus.

"Really about what." Dean said between kisses he was planting on his neck.

Castiel took a deep breath and opened and closed his eyes. "Dean I can't do this this anymore. It's over between us."

Dean froze mid-kiss as the words processed in his brain.

"What?" he said lifting his head to look him in the eyes.

Just as Castiel was about to speak. Gabriel walked back into the room.

"Is it safe." He said peeking around the door.

"NO!" Dean yelled. Gabriel said nothing exited back out the room. "Now what do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Dean asked as he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

Castiel took a deep breath and said "Well the thing is…"

**tbc**

* * *

**don't forget to tell me what you think**

**btw please do not be to mad**


	26. Chapter 26: I Will

**okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Well the thing is… Um I honestly don't know how to say this." Castiel said scratching his head.

"Just spit it out." Dean said after he climbed off of Castiel.

"We cannot be together Dean. I'm sorry. It is just that."

"Bullshit Cas." Dean said as he struggled to get his pants on. "Things were finally going good for us and now you want to end things."

"Things were starting to look good but every time things start to look good for us. Things happen usually things having to do with you." Castiel said trying to keep calm. He knew if he said something wrong Dean would over react.

"I know I been a dick in the past but things are different now. You'll see. I promise. I love you Cas and I want to be with you." Dean said pulling the chair close to Castiel's bed. He sat down on it and grabbed his hand. "Cas please don't do this." He said cradling Castiel's hand on his face.

"I can't do this Dean." He said pulling his hand back.

"How many times does something bad have to happen for us to realize it's not meant to be?"

Dean took a deep breath before he spoke. He felt like someone was craving his insides out with a due knife. "Cas I'm not following what bad things. Yes I have pulled some dick moves in the past but that was years ago."

"Putting aside the things you did to me in high school and the way you ended things." He said in a venom laced voice. "Something's have happen recently that makes me question you."

"Like what." He said standing up. Dean started pacing back and forth trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

"I got shot because of you Dean." Castiel said not being able to look at him.

"What do you mean you got shot because of me? IS this because I didn't walk you to your car." He said in a panicky voice.

"Samandriel shot me because I was with you."

"HE did what. I'll kill that fairy little bastard." Dean said as he punched the wall.

"Dean stop." Castiel yelled.

"NO YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME. YOU CAN NOT BLAME ME BECAUSE SOME GUY WENT GLEN CLOSE ON YOU. YES I PLAY A PART BUT HOW WAS WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN." Dean yelled barely being able to contain himself.

"You need you clam down."

"YOU WANT ME TO CLAM DOWN? HOW CAN I WHEN YOU ARE TELLING THIS?"

"It would have never happen if you wasn't such a child." Castiel said feeling himself grow angry.

"OH THAT'S NICE CALL ME A CHILD. YOU ARE THE CHILD. YOU ARE THE ONE RUNNING AWAY."

"I'M RUNNING AWAY. YOU CAN NOT STAND THERE AND SAY I AM RUNNING AWAY WHEN ALL YOU EVER DO IS RUN." Castiel said feeling like his veins were on fire.

"I'M NOT RUNNING CAS. I AM RIGHT HERE BUT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO LEAVE. HOW CAN YOU JUST WALK AWAY WHEN WE HAVE COME SO FAR.?"

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT FIRST." Castiel words struck a chord in Dean. He stood there trying to calm down as he and Castiel engaged in a starring match. The both watch each other panting hard trying to regain their cool before speaking first.

"Dean" Castiel said speaking first. "It's not going to work. I do not blame you the way you think for getting shot."

"No" Dean said sitting back down. Castiel threw his head back trying to figure out a way to explain everything to him.

"Look I called you childish because you want what you can't have. Our entire relationship has been built around jealousy."

"That's not true." He defended.

"Just listen." Castiel begged. "Let me just say what I have to say."

"No Cas I won't." Dean said standing u over him. "I love you and I'm not letting you go. I want to be with you. I let you go once. I can't do it again." Dean said feeling tear form in his eyes.

"I can't stay Dean. Getting shot has given me an epiphany. It was about you. I realize now that we don't work and we will never work. Whenever I give myself over to you complete you reject me."

"Not anymore." Dean pleaded

"Yes you will because you aren't comfortable in your own skin. You haven't come out to your family and I know I'm not the only guy you have been with over the years."

"That's not true Sam knows now."

"Did you tell him or did he find out?" Castiel asked noticing a slight flinch Dean gave off.

"He found out." Dean exhaled "But-"

""- but what you were going to tell him anyway."

"Yes." Dean said feeling his throat tighten up.

"What about your aunt and uncle."

"I I I I" Dean strutted. He honestly didn't know what to say about them.

"Dean I am proud of whom I am and I need someone who is proud to be with me."

"But I am."

"No you're not. You are proud some days and other days you feel ashamed."

"Cas you are putting words in my mouth. I never said anything like that."

"No but you did say you wanted a wife and kids. That you couldn't be a gay cop. That you wanted to be able to walk down the street and hold hands with the person you love without people giving you funny looks."

"I only said that to you so-"

"Regardless of why you said it. I thought I moved past it and thought maybe you had changed, but then I run into you eight years later."

"What did I do?" Dean asked pushing aside the really reason he broke up with him. Dean made sure to keep it in mind to tell him but right now he needed answers about the present.

"The engagement party Dean. Whenever I think you might have changed my mind keeps going back to that night."

"What did I do?" Dean asked a little too quickly.

"Do you not remember?" Castiel asked

"No Cas. I blacked out that night. Last thing I remember was you speaking to me for the first time then I woke up the next morning." Dean said sitting back down.

"I figured you might not have remembered but it still does not excuse your behavior."

"Cas can you please tell me what happen that night." He begged.

Castiel took a deep breath and said "Fine I will tell you. Maybe then you can understand why we cannot be."

Dean shock his head scared of what he was about to be told. He prayed to god that it was a misunderstanding and they could straighten things out.

"Okay so the night of the party….

* * *

**I know why would I leave it there.**

**who else out there is curious to know what happen.**

**is it a big misunderstanding or is it something more.**

**will dean ever be able to tell Castiel the reason behind their break up.**

**some many questions so little time.**

**any who let me know what you think and I shall return soon.**

**bye for now. ;0**


	27. Chapter 27: I Will

**okay here you go. You can finally learn what happen that night. **

**btw way thanks beth for the review and I promise I will touch on Gabriel "giving up on Jo." and him learning truth.**

**btw leave a reveiw**

**also Idk if this chap was posted it wasn't showing up so I reposted it and it would be great if someone lets me know if it is up**

* * *

"Hello Dean."

Dean turned around and laid eyes on Castiel for the first time in eight years. Sure he had seen a few pictures of him but it was nothing compared to seeing him in person. All Dean wanted to do was to reach out and hug the only person he had truly been in love with.

"Cas, hi" he said with a small smile. Dean stated to take a step forward but started to feel funny. He tried to remain standing but his legs were starting to give out.

"Careful" Castiel said as he caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hey watch it buddy. Your dated might get the wrong idea." He slurred

"That's not of import right now. " he said helping to the bench that was on the patio.

"Yeah, forget her. You're too busy trying to feel me up." He said as he head started to dip.

"Dean." Castiel said as he caught his head with both hands. "I need you to keep your head up." He said never letting go. Castiel got on his knees as he focused on Dean's eyes.

"Dean I need you to keep your eyes open." He said as he moved his thumbs to the corner of Dean's eyes.

"Cas I don't feel so good."

"I know Dean. I know." Castiel said holding his head with one hand on Dean's chin while he checked his pulse with his other. "How do you feel? Do you feel hot?" he asked starting to get concerned.

"Why are you asking me questions?" he said smiling.

"Dean listen to me. Listen very carefully?" Castiel said slowly enough for him to understand. "Are you listening? Dean said nothing as he leaned in and gave Castiel a small peck on the lips.

"You're still pretty." Dean giggled.

"Dean please I need you to listen to me." Dean said nothing as he tried to kiss Castiel again, only this time he moved his head to the side causing Dean to miss his lips.

"Why's you do that?" he whined.

"Dean this is serious. That guy you were talking to at the bar. I saw him slip something to the bartender, who then slipped it in a glass he gave you."

"Wowwww" Dean said not registering what Castiel has just said.

"I have to get you out of here." Castiel said as he begun to help him up. He then placed one of Dean's arm over his shoulder as he helped him walk back into the man hall where the party was taking place.

"You know what Cassie." Dean said as they made it to the doorway.

"What is it Dean?' Castiel said as he scanned the room for the easiest way to get out barely noticed.

"You are sexy and I want you inside of me tonight." He said before he licked the side of Castiel's face.

"As tempting as that sounds I cannot in good conscience take advantage of you right now."

"Oh that's bullshit." Dean said pulling away from him. Castiel gritted his teeth as he inhaled and exhaled. He was hoping getting Dean out would be a lot easier but then he realized nothing was ever easy when it came to Dean.

Dean had somehow managed to hold himself up on the wall in the main hall.

"Dean I should really get you home."

"Why don't you want to fuck me?" Dean asked

"Dean stop."

"I bet you are fucking that prostitute you showed up with."

"Dean I think you really should be quiet now."

"Why are you afraid I'm going to tell people you pay for sex? Was she good Cas? Did she make you see god." Castiel stood there holding his patients as Dean continued. "I hope you didn't break the bank with her cause she looks cheap. Really cheap. I don't see why you can't come home with me. I'll throw you one for free and save you some money."

Castiel stood there trying to patient but Dean was starting to where it thin. He thought about asking Gabriel for help but he was taking care of a very drunk Jo.

"Come on." Castiel said trying to take hold of Dean's arm.

"Get off of me you creepy John." Dean said snatching back.

"Is there a problem here?" Benny asked walking up to them two. Castiel recognized him as the guy who spiked Dean's drink.

"He's bothering me." Dean said.

"No I'm trying to help you." Castiel said looking at Dean. He then turned to Benny and stepped into his personal space. "You need to walk away now."

"And if I don't" Benny said with an evil grin.

"It will be very unpleasant for you." Castiel threaten.

"Why you wouldn't ruin your own brother party now would you."

"Try me." Castiel said not blinking.

"Would you like me to take you home Dean?" Benny asked still looking at Dean.

"Yeah" Dean said still leaning on the wall.

"No he isn't Dean." Castiel said as he turned and walked over to him. "I am not letting you leave with him."

"Why not? I want him. Plus I am bored with you. You are trying to ruin my night."

"Dean I know this is hard for you to understand right now but I am trying to help you." Castiel said almost pleading.

"I didn't ask you for help. Don't be that guy Cas."

"Don't be who?" Castiel asked confused.

"The jealous ex." Dean said.

"Dean trust me that is not what I am doing here."

"Yeah you are. You saw me talking to him, got jealous and now trying to c block me. God Cas get over me. I broke up with you years ago and I had a good reason to do so."

"Shut up Dean, just shut up."

"I will when you get out of my face." Dean said eying Benny out of the corner of his eye. Benny couldn't help but smirk at the confrontation between the two. His night was turning out better than expected. "Shall we go." Benny asked walking over to Dean.

"Yeah" Dean said throwing his arm over Benny shoulder.

"Not so fast Dean." Castiel said pulling on his jacket.

"Get off me Cas. Don't be such a stalker." Dean said trying to pull away but Castiel wouldn't let go.

"Hey" Bobby said walking over. He had noticed the three guys a few minutes before and was debating if he should intervene. He didn't know what was going on but he figured he better put a stop to it. "Is there a problem?" he asked looking at the three of them.

"Not a problem sir." Benny said putting on his charming face. "I was just trying to take Dean here home. Seems he had a few too many."

"Yeah I see that and what's your deal?" he asked looking at Castiel.

"I think I should be the one to take him home." Castiel said realizing how strange it must of sound.

"Well Dean who would you like to take you home." Bobby asked feeling like there was something they were hiding.

"Him" Dean said titling his head towards Benny. "Cas is here with a whore he paid for the night plus he acting like a weirdo stalker freak."

"Dean I just want to make sure you are safe." Castiel said trying to suppress his rage.

"Well I think he got it son." Bobby said walking over to Castiel. "Why don't we get you a drink and get you back to your date." Bobby said motioning him towards the bar. Castiel tried his best to protest but all attempts failed. Castiel felt helpless as he watched Dean walk out of the door with the guy who he knew was going to take advantage of him.

Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had been such a jerk to Castiel and he didn't mean anything he said. Sometimes he would say things out of contexts when he drank plus add in the fact he was drugged, he must have been out of his mind.

"Cas I had no idea." Dean said sitting there with his mouth hanging open.

"Well now you do. Now you understand why we cannot be together."

"I can't believe that creep did that."

"Yeah he did."

"Cas I am so sorry. You tired so much and I made it difficult for you."

"It doesn't matter now Dean. All I want to know is what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to file a report?"

"Cas I can't. There isn't any evidence so filing a report would be useless and embarrassing." Dean said feeling shameful.

"He drugged you and most likely took advantage of you. I am pretty sure he has done it before and will do it again."

"Well if he does hen I'll get him but there is nothing I can do now."

"Sure" Castiel knowing the real reason behind his excuse.

"But Cas I love I am so sorry. Please you have got to forgive me."

Castiel look at Dean and wanted to believe him but he had fallen for his lines to many times and he was finally ready to give up."

"I give up Dean. It shouldn't be this hard."

"Please don't say that."

"Good bye Dean." Castiel said. Dean looked at Castiel and saw pain in his eyes and he knew it was his fault he was there.

Dean decided to give him some time. Maybe if he gave him a couple weeks, they could talk again.

"Fine" Dean said getting up. "I'll give you some space but I am not giving up on us." Dean said as he headed for the door.

"Cas…. I will always love you." Dean said before he headed out the door to track down Samandriel

* * *

**so who here is mad at Dean?**

**let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28: Will You?

**So here is the next chapter I hope you like. It is kind of long. Hope you enjoy.**

**don't forget to review.**

**also this is the beginning of part 4 Will You? I don't know how long that will be but I think it's time we get everybody back to being loving couples.**

* * *

**_Part 4 Will You Always Love Me?_**

_One Month Later: Saturday Afternoon_

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and for the first time in months Gabriel had the house all to himself. He decided to celebrate by pouring himself a drink.

"Really Gabe you are starting without me." Balthazar said as he walked through the front door and to find his brother lounging on the couch with a glass in his hand and an open bottle of Jonny Walker Blue on the table.

"Next time be here." Gabriel said not bothering to look at his brother.

"A little early to be drinking." Balthazar said as he grabbed a glass from the wet bar behind the couch.

"I thought it was a little early to be drinking." Gabriel said as he watch his brother pour himself a drink then sit on the arm chair to the right of him.

"No dear brother I think you misunderstood. It's too early to be drinking alone." Balthazar said before taking a sip.

"Well cheers" he said holding his glass up. Both brothers clicked their glasses as the made themselves comfortable.

"So all alone then, no Kali, No Cece, and no Cassie." Balthazar said looking around the room.

"Nope, it was just me and peace and quiet until you should up. No offence"

"Oh some taken, but I only ran to the store. You should have known I wouldn't be gone long."

"I see that now. What did you get from the store."

"Tooth brushes for the house." Balthazar said taken another sip.

"Okay what' with you and the tooth brushes. That's the second time you have bought us new tooth brushes. What's up with that?"

"Nothing just keeping proper hygiene."

"You were always a strange one." Gabriel said with a small laugh.

"Me strange my word you are one to talk." Balthazar defended.

"I'm perfect." Gabriel teased.

"I know some people who would disagree." Both men laughed for a second then feel into silence. Gabriel looked at his glass then looked at his brother before he spoke.

"So there is something I need to talk to you about." Gabriel said feeling nervous.

"What is it?"

"Well, how long do you plan on staying here?" Gabriel asked feeling guilty.

"I haven't given it much thought. I can work from anywhere as long as I have a computer. Why do you ask?" he said wondering if he had overstayed his welcome.

"Well it's not me really asking."

"Oh no. Then who?"

"Kali." Gabriel said looking down.

"What the bloody hell does she care. Does he not want me around Cece." He asked feeling annoyed. Kali and he never can see eye to eye.

"No it's not that. It's just we were talking about her and Chelsea moving in here and she kind of doesn't want to live with my brothers." Balthazar said nothing as he starred at Gabriel. "I thought Cassie only looks at people like."

"Are you insane?" he asked

"Excuse me?"

"Are you insane, mad, crazy, cracked, bonkers I mean I can go on." He said getting angry.

"I don't get it. Why are you asking me this."

"Why would you move that women in here. You barely know her."

"She is the mother of my child and my girlfriend."

"Oh right." He scoffed

"What is your problem with her. Why can't you get along with her."

"I don't like her nor do I trust her. She is wicked."

"Hey watch it now. That is the mother of my child."

"Right" he said in a sarcastic tone. "How can you even do this? What about Jo?"

"What about her?" Gabriel said as her name hit a sore spot with him.

"How can you move on from her so quickly? I mean she is the one you should be with not that tramp of a woman who is the so called mother of you "child"" Balthazar said using his finger to signal quotation marks.

"Hey watch it. You know she is mine."

"Are you sure? I mean really think about it. Isn't it odd how she came out the blue."

"I admit it was odd, but you aren't going to sit up here and question my daughter. You know she is mine. You've seen the paper work." Gabriel said as he jumped to his feet. Once Balthazar noticed him getting up he quickly raised too."

"Fine she is yours but that does not mean you have to be with her mother. This is nothing but a rebound."

"No it's not it's the real thing. Jo walked out on me. I told her how sorry I was I told her how much I loved her and what did she say to me. She told me she would hate my child, she knew she couldn't stand to look at her and that was before she walked out the door with me on my knees begging her not to leave. What am I supposed to do about that?" Gabriel yelled.

"Of course she said that. She was angry and felt betrayed. You didn't even try to make it up to her. You messed up not her. She had every right to say what she felt."

"I can't talk about this." Gabriel said as he grabbed his bottle and headed for the stairs.

"You are going to regret this. Kali is not to be trusted I can feel it in my gut."

Gabriel froze at the bottom of the stairs. He slowly turned his to face his brother and said. "She is moving in, my future is now with her. Whatever future I thought I was going to have is gone. I can only have one or the other."

Balthazar saw how defeated his brother was feeling so he decided to keep quiet and let him go to his room. He was going to drop the subject for now but he knew deep down something was right and he was determined to figure it out.

_Later that evening_

Dean had just come off a twelve hour shift and all he wanted to do was sleep. It was one of the rare times when he did not want to eat. He just wanted drag his body into a hot shower then lay in his bed and hope to have a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately that was not going to happen. When Dean walked into his apartment he found Sam sitting on his couch. It was the first time he had saw him since the hospital.

"Dean" Sam said standing up to greet his brother.

"Sam" he said shock to see him. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked through the apartment putting his things into away.

"Well you don't return phone calls so I figured I wait for you here." He said as he sat back down.

"Something wrong?" Dean said leaning against the wall. He knew if he sat down he would fall asleep upon contact.

"No" Sam said nervously. "I just think we should talk.. I mean the last time we talked it didn't end on good terms.

"Not my fault." Dean said not really caring to have this talk right now. "Look Sammy I'm tired I worked twelve hours all I want to do is sleep right now. So if you don't mind maybe we could do this another day."

"Okay I get it. You're tired so I won't be long. Just here me out."

"Okay." Dean said regretful.

"I was a jerk to you. You came out to me and I reacted like some bigot. I should have been more supportive."

"Thanks Sam. Well good night." Dean said as he stared to walk to hi bedroom.

"Dean wait" Sam called as he got off to couch to chase after him.

"What Sam? You said what you have to say. I forgive you okay." Dena said rolling his eyes.

"Dean I'm serious. I'm sorry and if you love Cas and want to be with him I am happy for you. I thought about it and I guess in hind sight there were signs."

"Were there." Dean asked half caring.

"Yeah like I wasn't around much back then since I was away at school but I remember some stuff."

"Really like what?" Dean asked folding his arms.

"Like some of the comments Jo use to make, and the picture of you two where you are fixing his tie I mean I always thought it was a little gay especially the way you were smiling at him. Then there were the sleep overs like every other weekend and honestly I remember hearing some weird noises coming from your bedroom in the middle of the night." Sam said feeling a bit awkward.

"You herd noises."

"Yeah. A couple times I heard you kind of moan his name but I thought I was half asleep and here you wrong. I just assumed you snuck Bella up in your room."

"Okay thanks Sam." Dean said. He appreciated his brother apology but he was tired and wanted to get to bed.

"Dean please hear me out."

"Dean took a resentful deep breath and continued to stand there while his brother talked.

"You love him. I heard you loud and clear back there. It was heartfelt and real and I just want you know like I said before I am happy for you, I just wish I didn't take so long to say it."

"Thanks Sammy, that means a lot but me and Cas are kind of over."

"What?' Sam asked hocked.

"Yeah for like a month now? I messed up again." Dean said feeling sad. He wished he could go an hour without thinking about him. It was getting so bad where it was starting to affect him on the job. He was becoming more brutal with the guys he arrested. His partner Charlie had to snap him out of it a couple times.

"Again" Sam said laughing.

"What is so funny?" Dean asked annoyed.

"What Jo said to me makes so much sense now."

"You talk to Jo about me?"

"Yeah don't be mad. I figured since her and Gabriel were you know and he and Cas are you know I figured she knew."

"OH makes sense well what she say."

"Well when I told her you came out to me and she said finally someone else knows. Then I asked her about you and Castiel's relationship. She said she would tell me but she didn't really have time since she had to be to work in six hours."

"Wow"

"Yeah so that much." Sam asked

"Yeah Sammy that much."

"Well I would like to hear it. Everything."

"Look Sam I promise I will tell you but you gotta let me get some sleep. Look just give me four hours and I will sit and pour my heart out to you like some chick. Okay" he hoping his brother would finally let up.

"Okay Dean." He said smiling. Dean smiled he was finally able to lie down. He didn't think about much about after that. Last thing he remembered before going to sleep was patting Sam on the shoulder before entering his bedroom.

_Much Much Later Very Early Sunday morning._

Castiel and Jo stumbled drunk into her room. They were out with Meg celebrating Castiel was finally healed and it was Jo big return to the dating world. She figured after months of hiding it was time she reenter the world.

"OH my god that was so fun." She said falling on her bed.

"Indeed. One of the better nights I've had in a long time." He said as he laid next to her.

"I hope you know that I can't let you go home. You are going to stay here with me." She said looking at him with a smile.

"I do not wish to return home anyway."

"Oh my god my feet are killing me." She said kicking her shoes off. As she kicked them off they went flying across the room hitting the wall causing a loud bang though out the house. "SHHHHH" she said t Castiel.

"I'll try." He said sitting up. "Give me your feet."

"What?"

"Give me your feet. You say they hurt. I shall rub them for you." He said as moved to the foot of bed and grabbed her left foot.

"OH wow that feels good." She said as she laid back and relaxed.

"I have to say Jo. You have pretty feet and they are soft."

"Why thank you Cassie but you have seem my feet before."

"Yes but I really didn't look at them but I see why Gabriel was always talking about sucking your toes."

"Gabriel" she shouted.

"Yes oh I'm sorry was I not supposed to say his name."

"YES!" she said loudly before shushing Castiel again.

"I shall try." He said as he continued rubbing her foot.

"Fuck Gabriel." She blurted out.

"Fuck Dean." He said as he switched to her other foot.

"Yup fuck my brother cousin and your brother. They don't deserve us."

"No they do not."

"We should just run away together." She said

"Yeah we should run somewhere so they can't find us. Like Japan."

"Or Hawaii."

"That sounds nice."

"I know. Did you know I was working doubles so I could take Gabriel and me there for our honeymoon?"

"I did not." He said as he kneed away.

"God Castiel you are too good at that." She said smiling at him.

"I am good at a lot of things." He said giving her a smirk.

"I've heard." She said puling her feet away to sit up and face him.

"Have you now." He said touching her leg. "Well I hear the same about you."

"Really." She said moving her face closer to his.

"Really" he said moving an inch away from her face. Jo and Castiel looked at each other and smiled. "You know I been told I am a great kisser." Castiel said as he cupped the side of his face.

"Why don't you show me." She said. Castiel said nothing as he connected his lips with hers. As their lips intertwine he slowly pushed her back. Jo head landed on her pillow without their lips breaking. Castiel slowly climbed on top of her running his hands up her dress.

Jo broke the kiss to look into his eyes and he said nothing as he looked back at her. Castiel laid on top her running his hands though her hair. "Your beautiful Jo." He said before kissing her again to finish what had been started.

* * *

**so um yeah that is it. What do you think. Are you shock. **

**btw the way this will be my last update until I get my stats back and until I get more reviews. So hope to be back soon**

**Just so I am clear no reviews no updates.**


	29. Chapter 29: Will You?

**Hello and thank you so much for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. So as promised here is the next chapter. So I decided to do something a little different. The first part of this chapter is told from Jo's point of view. I hope you enjoy. Also same rules apply like before. No reviews no update but I promise it's worth it. So here you go enjoy.**

**btw thank u to the person who pointed out I posted the same chapter so I had to repost**

* * *

_2 weeks later: Jo's POV_

Two weeks ago I had amazing mind blowing sex with Castiel and I now I'm afraid I might have caught feelings for him. What the hell is wrong with me? He's my ex's brother and Dean's whatever. Honestly after all these years I have no clue what those two are. But anyway we did it and now keep thinking about him. Every night I when I close my eyes I keep thinking about his blue eyes. The way they looked at me when he was thrusting into me. I keep thinking about his hands and how he ran them over every curl of my body. I keep thinking about how aggressive but tender he was and oh my god does he have stamina. Now I see why Dean and Meg kept going back for seconds. Speaking of Meg I am currently locked in her bedroom right now with Castiel.

How did I get here? Well a week ago I told her about what happen between us. To say her reaction was a surprise well I don't know. I think I'll call is weird. She actually laughed, then cheered and jumped up and down. Then she proceeded to try and compare notes. I told her I did not feel comfortable talking about it. That's when she realized I developed a small crush. So after she figured it out she asked me if I had talk to him and of course I told her no and she tried to convince me to talk to him about it but of course I refused. I mean Castiel had snuck out on me when I was asleep. So I figured that he should be the one to call me and she agreed.

So fast forward of another week if us not talking to Meg inviting me over for a girls night. When I walked into her room to check out some new shoes she bought, I find him sitting on her bed looking pissed. When I turned around to confront her she slammed the door shut and told us she wouldn't let us out until we talk. So now I have been in this room twenty minutes and all we have done is have a staring contest. I feel uneasy under his gaze but I can't help but notice it is giving me Goosebumps.

"Jo" he finally said to me.

"Castiel" I say trying to keep my cool but inside his deep voice is giving me chills.

"How have you been?"

I been thinking about you like some crazy stalker chick. "Fine" I said with a smile.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Yes and I actually have missed you. Oh my god what is wrong with me. Two weeks ago he was my nerdy best friend, brother to my ex who broke my heart, and part time lover to my cousin who is a guy. Oh God help me. "Yes it has been a while." I say keeping my voice even.

"So I am just going to come out and say it. We had sex." Yes and it was amazing.

"I know Cas so I guess the big question is what do we do now."

"Indeed." Oh my god, how can a simple word be so hot?

"So I guess we should agree to keep it a secret and just go on being friends."

"Why?" he said with a small head tilt. Damn is he sexy when he does that.

"Why what? It was a mistake and you should agree after all you did sneak out on me. Which by the way is uncool man."

"I apologize Jo. I did not mean to do such a thing. I just woke up and felt so relax and at ease I didn't want to go." I swear right now victory music is playing I my head.

"Then why did you." After I ask that question he gets up from chair across the room to sit next to me on the bed. Hhe put his arm around my waste and looks into my eyes.

"I left because Gabriel is my brother and he puts up a front but I know he still misses you." I can tell he has been struggling with this. I can actually see some worry lines in his face.

"You aren't the only one. I know how Dean feels about you and I have tried not to care."

"Care?"

"Yes Cas care. I have been starting to care about you a little more then I should."

"Me too." Now I am doing a victory dance to the music playing in my head. "I have been thinking about you more but I do not know what to do about those feelings." I could control myself anymore I grabbed his and kissed him with so much force. Of course he being all dominate and what not takes control of the kiss but I am okay with that.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" he ask breaking the kiss. Yes it might me wrong but I deserve some happiness. What am I thinking we can't do this. Dean would be so mad at me. He really loves him but then again Dean is a super jerk who doesn't realize when he has a good thing.

"Cas do you still think about Dean?" I had to ask. I don't want to be someone's second choice.

"He is my first love but I am moved on. I am no longer concerned about him." He said with a small smile. "So I ask you again Jo should we still being doing this. God I am loving the way he says my name.

"Yes we should but I think out of respect of Gabriel and Dean we should tell them before anything goes further."

"Agreed." He said giving me another kiss. Man I tell you I could get use to this.

_Meanwhile: 3rd person point of view._

Balthazar walked into the kitchen to find Kali standing at the stock making tea. It was first time ever he was happy to see her.

"You're in a good mood." She said noticing his smile.

"I am darling. Today was like the best day ever." He said smiling at her.

"Your meeting must have went well."

"Yes it did. Is Gabriel here." He asked looking around.

"No He went somewhere with Dean and Sam."

"Oh shoot guess I can't tell him the god news. Where is that beautiful little girl of yours?"

"OH she is up in her room playing." She said as she put the box of tea away.

"well I guess I will just share the good news with you then my dear." He said as he patted the hair for her to sit.

"Okay." She said as she walked over and sat down. "So what's this good news of yours.

"Well as you know my work gives me some free time."

"Yeah." She sad becoming bored with him.

"Well since I have a lot of free time I decided to take up a hobby."

"Okay, what's this hobby?"

"Private Investigating" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Did Gabriel ever tell you about our mother?"

"Yeah he talks about her often." She said as she tried to figure out where he was going.

"She was a beautiful woman Gabriel looks just like her."

"Yeah."

"Yeah Gabriel looks like out mother, Cassie is the spitting image of our father and me well I look like a mix of them both. So needless to say we really don't look alike."

"No you honestly don't, but if I may ask what does this have to do with your good news."

"Patience dear patience I will be getting to that…. So anyway we don't look alike bu we all have the same feet."

"Never really paid attention."

"Yeah well my mother once said hands and feet don't lie."

"Okay." She said getting frustrated.

"See my dear my brother and I share a small foot fetish and well it's not like we get of it alone but we just can't help ourselves when someone id wear open toes shoes. You know we just simply have to admire them."

"Yeah I know Gabriel likes feet."

"Well of course you do. So imagine my surprise when I noticed that Chelsea's feet looks nothing like yours or mine."

"You were looking at my daughter's feet." She said creped out.

"Well they just happen to come into view one time when we were playing."

"Okay so what does her feet have to do with anything."

"Like I said hands and feet don't lie, I mean you and Monica have the same toes."

"Monica? What does my sister have to do with anything and how do you even know what her feet look like." Kali asked trying to remain cool.

"Well you see that brings me back to my hobby. You see dear I remember you from school. I remember how friendly you were with all your male friends."

"So that was the past and Gabriel knows that."

"Yes he does and I also remember stories of how sneaky you could be. Always going around stealing well trying to steal people's boyfriends" he said taking a flask out of his pocket and taking a sip from it. "You see I might have graduated before ya'll but I did stick around town for a couple of years and as you know this city isn't that big."

"I know I guess that's how I ran into Gabriel."

"Exactly how you ran into him. I mean it's a small town or city whatever you wanna call it but that's why it is believable you can run into him again.

"Yeah." She said holding her mug tightly.

"Yeah but you see my dear you coming out of the blue and having a child with my brother raises some red flags for me."

"Like what?"

"Well like if you guys went to the same college why didn't you tell him when you found out I mean yes it's large campus but as I recall he was very popular at school mostly everybody knew him.

"I didn't tell him because I was afraid to." She said stumbling over her words.

"Or because you didn't have a clue about who your baby's father was and instead of going through the long list of name you decided to be a single parent but then one night you see a guy you slept with and saw an opportunity."

"And why would I do that." She said raising her tone.

"Oh come on everybody knows us Novak's are well off. Our grandparents made a name for themselves here. See my father didn't want to live off of them so he donated his trust fund to charity and joined the military and while my grandparents respected it they still set up trust funds for their grandchildren. Now I am not one to toss out numbers but we each have a fund with what at least seven zeros."

"Yes I got lucky but DNA does lie."

"You are right about that and like mommy always said neither does hands and feet." He said sticking his finger in the air. "Which brings me back to your beautiful sister? I mean wow; beauty does run in the family."

"Thanks I guess."

"So I bet you are wondering when did I see your sister. Well I'll get to it. My brother is a good guy. He can come off as childish and what not but at the end of the day he is a good person and I wanted to make sure you were good for him. So I ran background check on you and some members of your family, so imagine my surprise when I see that your sister works at the same lab you got a paternity test from." He said smiling. Kali sat there shocked and scared. He had no idea on what to say. "I see you are speechless so I will continue. So once I learn that I figure it would be hard to fake test results, I mean look at this time we live in. So I found three other labs that do testing and I had each of them run their Dna." Balthazar said as he pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his blazer.

Kali sat there with her mouth slighting open as he handed her the paper. She felt like she was about to cry when the paper confirmed what she had been hiding. That Gabriel was not Chelsea father. "How did you get her dna."

"OH that was easy. I used her tooth brush."

"So that's why you kept buying everybody new tooth brushes."

"Yup and since that paper right there confirms what I have suspected all along we can celebrate."

"Celebrate what. Look I know we don't get along but we can work this out. I can make it worth you while." She said trying to push her chest out.

"NO thanks love I have standards."

"Please don't do this. Chelsea needs a father it's not fair to her."

"I know I really love the little girl but it isn't fair to my brother. DO you know what he has given up to be a father to her."

"Yes I know what he lost but look what he has gained why ruin it for him."

"Because I honestly can't stand you. Just the sight of you makes me want to hurl." He said standing up. "The truth shall come to light soon. I just have one question do you want to tell him or should I."

_Meanwhile_

"Dean is you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked as they stood in the middle of a jewelry store.

"Yeah Deano I mean he refuses to talk to you, how about you just I don't try something else." Gabriel said as Dean tried to choose a ring.

"This is the only way. I need to prove to him my love is real." Deans said as he held up a silver band.

"So you think by proposing it will fix all of your problems." Sam asked as the history between Castiel and Dean was fresh in his mind.

"Yes I love him and I think by proposing it will show him I am ready to commit."

"Yeah but I don't think you should do this. Maybe you could start small then maybe in a year or two you can propose." Gabriel said having a bad feeling.

"Taking advice from about relationships is something I won't be doing. I mean come on you messed up on Jo." Dean said admiring a gold band.

"Yes I know and I regret it every day and if I could I would make things right but I do know you have to start small.

"Yeah well that's not my style." Dean said as he settles on white gold ring with small stones all around it. "This is it." He said holding it up.

"Wow that's nice" Sam said

"Very." Gabriel agreed.

"Well guys wish me luck. I am going to propose to the only person I will ever love."

* * *

**Oh no what have I done. I think I created a love square. **

**Make sure you leave some reviews or I will not update**


	30. Chapter 30: Will You?

**Hello my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Here is the next chapter. I decided to do another pov because well I am bored with 3rd person right now. I hope you enjoy.**

**Now my whole no reviews no updates policy is not intact at the moment because well I don't want to be to mean, but a review or two would be lovely. So please enjoy.**

* * *

_One Week Later Sam POV_

Okay how is that I am the youngest out of all of us but I am the only one sober and responsible at the moment. One minute we are at the bar having a god time trying to cheer Gabriel up and help Dean plan his proposal then the next minute well the next five, I had to take a bathroom break any way I come out the bad these three drunk idiots are nowhere to be found.

After some quick thinking on my part I just call them and found out they are headed to my house. Yeah I still live with Ellen and Bobby, figure I move out when I graduate his year. But back to these three. When I finally catch up with them I find all the side of the house. Dean is drunk dialing Cas. At least I hope he is because it would be weird for someone to wake up to a voice mail from my brother declaring his undying love for them. Then I turn and See Balthazar trying to help Gabriel up a tree the leads to Jo's current bedroom on one side with Dean's old bedroom on the other.

"What are you doing?" I ask finding this whole thing and feeling happy that Ellen and Bobby are out of town.

"I want to tell Jo I love her and win her back." Gabriel slurred. I knitted my eyes brows and thought about it for a minute. See I like Jo and Gabriel together. I thought they were cute and annoying together and I thought it sucked that they broke up, but a couple days ago I kind of walked in on JO and Cas going at it in the kitchen. Needless to say my appetite was lost. So after talking to them agreed to keep it a secret until they talk to Dean and Gabriel. Please do not ask me when. I just wanted to get out of there soon as possible.

"Gabriel I think that maybe it isn't the best time to talk to her. It's last and she might be asleep." I tried saying.

"NO it's the perfect time. Higher Balthy higher." He said as he tried to throw is leg up on a branch.

"Dean I could really use your help." I said turning to him. He was sitting on the ground with his back against his tree.

"I'm a little busy here Sam." He said as he dials his hone again. I wish whoever he was calling would just answer already.

"Balthazar maybe you'll listen. Maybe you should stop him. I mean think about it she might still be angry at him and might try and push him out the tree if she seen him."

"Nonsense moose. I think it's perfect." He said as he struggled holding him up. I couldn't help but laugh. They looked like two broken down ice skaters.

"Dean seriously get off the phone and help me. Gabriel doesn't need to do this."

"Yes he does Sam." He said standing up. "Maybe you'd understand if you had to write a wrong."

"Exactly, he's doing this for love. You know about love don't you Sam." Balthazar said in British accent. I still wonder where the hell he has gotten it form. Yeah he did study abroad in London and lived there for the past few years but I just think it's fake.

"Oh course I know about love-"

"Then enough said Sammy." Gabriel said as he finally got one leg wrapped around the branch. Now I am curious to see how is going to get the other one.

"I still don't see how this going to help. Breaking into her room in the middle of the night kind of says creepy not romantic."

"It worked on Deano." Gabriel said as he swung his leg in the air but it fail to hit the branch.

"That was different.' I argued. I looked over at Dean thinking he was going to say something but a last he just trying to use voice command to dial his phone while he and Balthazar tried helping Gabriel up.

"How is it different?" Balthazar asked "As I hear it p.b. here use to lose his panties the minute Cassie use to come through the window."

"Hey" Dean said. Man he sure gets upset whenever they call him that and they have been calling him that all night. Ever since Dean called Gabriel a girl for saying something girly, these two have been taking turns calling him that all night. Whenever I ask what it means those two just laugh and Dean bites his tongue.

"OH shut up Deano. Balthy how many nights did Cassie use to come home all late with a hickey or messed up clothes."

"Too many to count. As I recall there was a few times he use to come back with a few odd stains on his pants."

"Ill" I said out loud. I could help it. I got an image of Dean on top of CAs doing weird things. "OH come on you guys I don't want to hear about what stains Dean left on CAs while he was on top of him."

I should have never said that. Soon as I said Gabriel and Balthazar both busted into a fit of laughter causing Gabriel to fall and hit the ground. "What?" I say noticing Dean looking really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry what?" Gabriel said as he lay on his back.

"I think he said Dean was on top of our little brother." Balthazar said as he was bent over laughing. As I watch them laugh uncontrollably I could help but wonder why they were laughing. Maybe it was because they were drunk out of their minds. I then look at Dean who was giving me an "I have idea" face.

"Could you two stop it? Someone might call the cops."

"Dean is the cops." Balthazar said as he finished laughing. Gabriel who was still on the ground looked at his brother then at me and said "Balthy I think we have to tell this confused moose what we find funny. Soon as Gabriel said I notice Dean go into panic mode. To the naked eye you couldn't tell but since I am his brother I could tell instantly.

"That's okay I don't think I need to know." I lied and said.

"Yeah, let's just drop it. Come on Gabriel let's get you up that tree." Dean said trying to change the subject but they would let it go.

"We'll get up that tree after you tell your little brother the truth." Gabriel said refusing to budge.

"What truth?" I asked. Gabriel and Balthazar shared a look then looked at Dean then at me.

"Did Dean ever talk to you about his sex life with Castiel?" Gabriel asked

"I didn't want to know." I said starting to understand where this conversation was going.

"Gabriel shut up. Sam doesn't need to know." Dean said in his angry voice.

"Well I didn't want to know either, but unfortunately for me my room was right next to his growing up and if I remember Jo's room was next to Deano's." Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"Meaning." I said already knowing and feeling myself get a little sick.

"I think you know my boy. I think Gabriel here has even had the un-pleasure of walking in on tem in the shower once."

"OH gods don't remind me. It took year for it to retreat to the back of my mind." Once he finished his sentence I looked at Dean who looked so embarrassed, I figure I'd drop it. I knew what they meant and we didn't need to spend the next hour talking about it. I figure the next time he call me a bitch I'd use it against him then.

"Okay." I said clapping my hands. "Now that I know something I wish I didn't, how about we clear out of here."

"NO way moose. I am not leaving here until I get to that window." Gabriel said standing up.

"Yeah but you have no way of getting on that branch and there is no way I am holding you u again.

I knew that this would be a long night if I didn't just help him. So first I offed just to use my key to get him in. I don't know why I didn't think to use mine or Dean's when this all happened. I could have lured him into another room and locked him in until he passed out but he turned it down anyway. Then I remembered we had a tall latter in the garage.

So the four of us get the latter and put it to the window. Gabriel actually looked excited. I haven't seen him smile like this all night. I really feel bad for the guy I mean he had a hard year and all. So the three of us stand at the bottom holding the thing, while he climbed up. After a couple of minute he reaches the window. He lifts up his hand to knock on it but freezes. He smiles for a minute then suddenly his face changes and he just stays there looking shocked and horrified. Now I can't help but wonder what he is seeing.

* * *

**So what do you think. **

**What do you think Gabriel saw in Jo's window. **

**Was it her and Cas or was she not there.**

**Please let me know what you thinks.**

**btw I have the next chapter planned out. who want to know where dean and cas stand look out for the next chapter. **

**Until next time **


	31. Chapter 31: Will You?

**Okay so here you go next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also consider this chapter the beginning on the end for I Did I Do I Will, Will You?**

**Plus I hate to be like this but no reviews no updates.**

* * *

_Balthazar POV _

So here I thought that tonight was going to be same old same old, I'm glad I was wrong. The night started out as any other: us getting a little toasty, but then I came up with the brilliant idea of Gabriel surprising Jo in her window. I should really give myself a pat on the back for that one. Why do you ask? Well I'll just say Gabriel climbed up to her window and saw something he was not happy about.

I could tell you what he saw but from what I hear it does along the line of Cassie doing naughty things to Jo.( Lucky Bastard) So any way Gabriel climbs off the latter says nothing to us. He just snatches Dean's key ring run around to the front of the house. (Dean should be more careful with things like that.) So Gabriel runs around to the house and next thing I know he is charging threw the front door. We all follow him, but before I follow him up the stairs I notice a bottle of Wild Turkey sitting on a table, so I grab it. So after I grab the bottle I make it upstairs in time to see my brother kicking in a bedroom door.

He crashes threw the door and the next thing I know he has Poor little Cassie on the floor punching him in the face. I mean really giving it to him. Cassie is sitting on his back. (Something I imagine he hasn't done much of.) While Gabriel sits on him going eft right left right. As he is hitting him he screaming "You son of a bitch. I'll kill you, you bastard." Before I can even act Sam and Dean are on him pulling him off. Of course Gabriel is still screaming things at him.

So at this point we have no idea what is going on. After about five mintes of Dean and Sam trying to calm him down and Jo making sure Castiel is alright, that is when we learn what has happen.

"Gabriel what the fuck is wrong with you." The spicy firecracker that is Jo yells at him in his face. Gabriel who sits at on desk holding his hand gives her such a dirty look before he answers.

"Cut the bullshit Jo. I know what is going on between you too." Now this is where everybody but Sam reacts in a surprise face. Sam though has a "Oh Shit" face about him.

"You know." Cassie said as he gave him a death stare. I actually feel bad or Gabriel because I know what my dear brother can do and I think he might do it to him, but I am getting off topic.

"Yes I know. You two are screwing each other." Gabriel said looking like he is foaming at the mouth. I start to change my mind about who would win in fight between those two. Gabriel looks like a rabbit pit-bull.

"Not that it's any of your business how do you know?" Jo asks. AT that moment I take a swig from the bottle and look at Dean. The poor lad looks so confused and hurt I almost feel bad for him. Yes I am starting to consider him a friend but at the same time I am still Cassie brother who hates everything he has done to him. Part of me thinks he might deserve this.

"I saw you in the window, with him." Gabriel said and I might I add a wrong choose of words.

"You were spying on me." Jo said folding her arms. She looks like she is ready to attack.

Gabriel realizes his words and tries to correct the meaning. "I came here trying to talk to you. I thought about climbing through the window but when I was about to knock on it I see my supposed loyal brother doing things to you." He says this as if he is getting sick to his stomach just thinking about it. JO makes a face saying she is ashamed and then looks at Dean that is when Cassie who has been sitting on the bed stands up and declares him and Gabriel should have a talk. Everybody but me agrees. I didn't want to leave these two alone. Lucky for me Dean stormed off and locked himself in his old bedroom, Sam goes wherever, and Jo looks at Cassie then leaves the room. By the way the whole time Gabriel and Cassie are talking she is knocking on Dean's door trying to talk to him. Glad to know she feels guilty about betraying someone.

As the two close the door to talk alone, I sit on the floor on the other side with my ear to the door listening.

"Gabriel I am sorry." Cassie said this after a few moments. I guess they wanted to make sure we were all gone. Gabriel said nothing but I can eel his and hear him press his body against the door.

"You know I like to think that we are more than brothers, I like to think that we are friends too."

"We Are friends Gabriel."

"Are we? See because I don't know about that,"

"I know it may seem like we aren't friends right now because you feel hurt but I want you to know that I never intended for this to happen. It just happen and I was planning to tell you? Cassie deadpans. After he says this, that is when I hear Gabriel punch the door before he turns around and starts to speak.

He speaks in a mildly high pitch crack like voice. I can hear him fight the tears in his eyes with every word he speaks. "For twelve years I have been nothing but a rock to you. From everything you been though in high school to everything you went though up until yesterday. I have been nothing but supportive. You tell me you like guys. I say okay. You tell me you have feelings for your best friend. I say okay I'll keep your secret. You tell me that you are screwing him behind his girlfriend's back. I say my lips are sealed. He dumps you time after time after time. I sit with you, give you a pat on the back and do my best to take your mind off of it.-"

I can't help but really get into what he is saying. I can only imagine Cassie standing there like a soldier staring at him hanging on every word. "- You get back with him even though I think it's a horrible idea. I say fine if it's what you want. He breaks up with you for the finally time you go all-star pitcher on your room and then break down and cry. I let you cry into my lap for an hour. Then I spend the whole summer trying to get you out your funk., not to mention I used my own money to have the holes in the wall patched so Dad wouldn't find out about them. You almost didn't go to Cornell but I forced you to go. I even packed all your stuff and had them shipped there just so if you wanted your stuff back you had to get to New York. Angry with me you were at the time but when you graduated, you thanked me-" You know as Gabriel keeps talking I'm starting to think I might have been a horrible brother in past wait what am I thinking. I was awesome, how else did they get drunk or smoke pot. They sure as hell couldn't get to it.

"- After college you move back here after a couple years and I welcome you into my home that I share with the love of life. The woman I have loved since the first day of high school. The woman I almost didn't get because you let your dick control you. I never blamed you that either. I understood why she took the blame for something she didn't do and after you moved in we me and her watch as you paraded every, Tom, Sue, Harry, Alice, Bob, Candy, and Dylan out of front door to do the walk of shame. You never cared about anybody and I met soe of these people because you actually dated them for a week or two, and they all seemed nice but of course they never last. Why, it's because of Dean Winchester."

"I don't understand what does he has to do with anything." Cassie asked as I was thinking the same thing.

"You mean besides the fact that the one person I want to spend the rest of life is now fucking you and she happens to be the cousin of your ex."

"Yes but I still do not understand." Cassie says which I find quite funny. I am starting to understand Gabriel and where is he going but for someone as smart as my baby bother he can still be a little dense. Luckily Gabriel breaks it down for him.

"You never have been able to hold onto a relationship. Every time you have get into a relationship it always end the same way. You break up with them because they aren't him and it always ends within three months or less. You know I love her enough to see her happy even if that person who makes her happy isn't me but I know you would never be able to make her happy. You will end up hurting her, the minute Dean comes around you will cast her feelings to the side and cheat on her."

"I will not do such a thing. I care about her."

"For now." Gabriel says. I must admit he is right. I can see it happening. Cassie is only with her because she is the second best thing. I know, Gabriel knows it, but only he doesn't know it yet.

"Does this mean you are only upset because you fear I will break her heart or are you also upset that I went behind your back and stated dating her." Well Well maybe Cassie isn't as dense as I thought.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Gabriel said in a venom laced scream. I am almost pretty sure I might have to go in that room now, but I'll wait until I hear something fall or break. "Of course there's more. You're my brother. You have witness first hand everything I have been though. You know how hurt I was when we broke up. You saw how upset I was when I found out a little girl that I feel in love with turned out not to be mine. The past year has been hard it sucked and I feel lost." Poor Gabe. I can tell he started crying. I bet right now he is starting to shake.

"I'm sorry, what would you like for me to do."

"Twelve years Cassie. I have been there for you for twelve years and when I go through something in one year, you run out with the same guy who causes you nothing but pain then you screw my girlfriend."

"I don't know what you want me to say. All I can say is I was wrong."

Gabriel said nothing after that. I have been in arguments with him before. I beet he is standing there with a half-smile on his face trying his best not to punch Cassie. After a few moments of silences I hear his hand on the door knob. I quickly step to side just in time to see both of them come out the room. Gabriel looks like his puppy just dies and Cassie has a straight face. Now because I know my brother rather well I might add I can tell his torn. Part him wants to feel guilty and knows he is wrong but on the other hand he can't feel guilty because in a way he Jo was pushed into his arms. Yeah I got all of that just by looking at him. The trick is to look into his eyes and watch his arms. Why because he takes right after our father, where Gabriel on the other hand can be a little emotional like our dear mother.

Now as the two step in the hall way, they say nothing. Gabriel just walks down the halls and exits using the stairs. He does want to talk anymore. He need to clear his head. He probably going to walk home just for that reason.

No as Gabriel is leaving Jo is still trying to get Dean to talk to her, but he still has come out the room. I swear he can be such a pansy at times. Cassie looks at her and she pleads him to help her threw her eyes. I have to say I am really perceptive when I drink or maybe it was because I was getting bored either way I can read her. So since Cassie knew what she was asking he steps in front of the door.

"If he won't talk to you, maybe I should talk to him." Cassie says knowing he owes Dean more answers than anybody else. From what he told me he really left Dean wondering what the hell has happen between them. Maybe I should have told Dean but I figure it was none of my business and all.

"Dean" Cassie says knocking on the door. He gives Jo a look saying he will take it from there, but her ace says she not sure about leaving those two alone. I don't blame her. I mean come on whenever these two get in room to talk about issues things seem to happen and I know this what she is thinking.

"It's okay. I will talk to him so he can talk to you. I will help you fix this." He said before giving her a small peck on the cheek. Jo then gives him one last look before she turns and walk into her room. My guest she shall put her ear against the wall and listen to their conversation.

"Dean" he says knocking. "I think that me and you should talk. " Cassie said pressing his ear against the door. After a few more knocks I hear the sound of a lock unlocking . Dean emerges frm the room and looks at Cassie.

"Castiel." Dean says. He must really be mad. When does he evr call him by his actually name.

"Dean can I come in and talk to you?" Cassie asks.

Wait hold on. I have to go to the bathroom. I promise I will be right back and I will tell you what happen between those two.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know I shouldn't have stopped I there but I think Dean and Cas deserves there own chapter. So please tell me what you think.**

**and remember no reviews no updates**


	32. Chapter 32: Will You?

**hello hope all is well with everybody. **

**Happy cancer awareness month. **

**Here is chap 32 hope you enjoy it, but head ups consider this chapter a count down to the end. **

**instead of counting down with five chapters i'm doing three.**

**so here is #3**

**# 2 shall come soon.**

**also no reviews no updates **

* * *

Okay so where was I. Ah yes so when I walk out the bathroom these two knuckle head are still staring at each other. I hide behind the door peeking out so they wouldn't notice me. Suddenly out of nowhere Dean gripes Cassie shirt and forces his tongue down his throat. I swear it was disgusting. Cassie was just standing there frozen why Dean holds him close trying to pry his mouth open with his tongue.

After a few seconds of shock Cassie pushes him off. His face registers with a mix of pleasure and guilt. Cassie might not be able to admit it right now but I can tell that Dean had gotten to him. I know I am right because after another second of intense staring. God I wish they stop doing that. It's starting to border creepy. Any who after another awkward staring match Cassie took off running down the stairs. I hear Dean call after him as he chases him down. I soon follow stopping at the top of the stairs.

Dean and Cassie are staring to the left of the stairs. I am able to hear and see them.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked trying to grab his arm, but Cassie will not have that. He steps back and looks at him and says. "Why did you just kiss me?" Emotion runs high in his voice. He sounds angry and thrilled all at the same time. It's like he wants to kiss him back but knows it would be a bad idea. Cassie always was weak for him but now it was time he strong.

"I kissed you to remind you." Dean says.

"Remind me of what? Of how you always want what you can't have."

"No you remind you what real loves feel like. You can't tell me what you feel for me is the same as what you feel for Jo." Surprisingly it seems Dean is more upset with the idea of Cassie moving on from him then his own cousin stilling his boyfriend. Oh I tell you this is some soap opera shit. I should have moved back to town earlier.

"You're right it's not the same. She actually knows me."

"I know you." Dean defended.

"No you don't. How can you love someone you don't know?"

"I know you Cas."

"Bullshit Dean. You knew me once upon a time ago and even then I wasn't good enough for you."

"Cas I do love. I have always loved you."

"No you haven't." Cassie looked like he was ready to punch Dean out. I can tell his frustration was growing by the millisecond. Dean looked at him with pleading eyes as Cassie spoke again.

"Dean you knew right years ago. You might have loved me once upon a time but I have changed. You know nothing about me anymore."

"That's not true. I have gotten to know you again over these past few months know you are the one and I want to continue knowing you better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Wow when Dean said he was the one, I expected Cassie to jump into his arms and do whatever, but instead rage filled him and he punched Dean so hard, he actually fell down. He then proceed to kneel down to grip Dean's shirt.

"How dare you play these mind games with me?" Cassie said in a voice so powerful it almost sounded like our dad barking orders. "You think I am some kind of fool. I spent my entire high school experience playing by your rules. I patiently waited for you to only be mine, only for you tell me you could never be with me because I had the wrong genitals."

"That's not true." Dean said. I could actually tell Dean was a little scared right there. "I love you. I did love back then.-" Dean could get another word out because Cassie punched him again, only this time blood came out of Dean's nose.

"Shut up. How could you even say I'm the one when you are still in the closet?" He yelled.

"I know I am, but I will tell the rest of my family." Dean said. Cassie said nothing as he hit him two more times. Something tells me that this has been building up in him for a long time.

"Cas stop hitting me. I'm being honest with you."

"If you are being honest then why don't you just admit you only want me when you can't have me?" Cassie said hold his fist in the air waiting to strike Dean again.

"Damn it Cas." Dean yelled. "I love you so much that I risked losing everything with you just so you wouldn't have any regrets in life." Dean cried. Now at the same time Cassie and myself is going what the fuck. I try and edge a little closer as he lowers his hand and tilts his head letting us know his is confused. "I'm sorry I broke up with you, but I had to make sure you had your best shot."

"What do mean." Cas said letting go of his clothes and letting him sit up. Dean slowly sat up as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Look I know I was a jerk, dick, asshole, or all of the above to you in the past and above any of that I was selfish. I never consider your feelings much but you were always loyal. That is why when you told me you were going to give up your dream school to go to a state college with me, I knew I had to stop being selfish."

"Dean you didn't" Cassie said. As Dean talks I can see all of the hate, and every other bad emotion he had been carrying around with him over the years slowly drain out of him. "I wanted to be with you so bad, but I was afraid if you gave up Cornell then you might live to regret it. You can say you didn't want to go but I knew deep down you did and I knew the only way to get you to go was for you to hate me. I'm sorry I said all those hurtful things and if I knew back then if I wouldn't end up with you like I hoped then I would have never let you go."

Awl I almost want to cry, but I am a bit uncomfortable too. The reason for their break up was shocking not only to me but to Cassie as well. He actually looks relieved and happy at the same time. He is so happy that he just started kissing Dean. Cassie has his hands on the back of Dean's head holding him close as Deans arms are wrapped around his waist. It is a sweet moment ruined by Cassie breaking the kiss of. He sits back on his heels as he takes a couple deep breathes. He looks as the ground and back to Dean before he speaks.

"Thank you for finally telling me the truth."

"NO problem." Dean said with a hopeful grin on his face.

"I have spent years trying to make sense of us and now you have finally given me the closure I need to move on."

"Move on." Dean said. Poor boy he looks like he just got kicked in the family jewels.

"Yes Dean. You were my first love and I finally can let you go."

"Cas, you can't" Dean said. It's actually pretty said. I can hear his voice trembling as he begs my baby brother.

"Dean we have never been completely happy. It's just too complicated." Castiel said as he stood.

"Nothing easy is worth having." Dean said as he stood on his knees.

"Yes, and once upon a time it was you." Okay now I know he is lying. He is just too scared that Dean might actually have changed. "But now it is Jo." He is totally lying. Why is he doing this?

Tears started to roll down Dean's face as Cassie walked back up the stairs to Jo. I move quickly so he doesn't notice me. But I should say this before I moved I notice regret written all over my baby brothers face. He did not look happy instead he look like he was walking the green mile.

I hurry and to move towards the master bedroom when I take a quick glance at Jo. She is sitting on her bed crying quietly to herself hold a necklace in her hand. I do not know what it is what I can see it means a lot to her.

Suddenly it makes since to me, why these two are together and I must tell Gabriel and Dean but that is for another day. Now I need to rest my head as I feel I might have had one too many sips of that Wild Turkey.

* * *

**hope you liked it. **

**remember no reviews no updates.**


	33. Chapter 33: Will You?

**here is the second to last chapter. I hope you like it. It is very short one but it lays the ground work for my last chapter.**

**hope you enjoy.**

**thank you for the reviews I loved them.**

* * *

24_ hours later: Balthazar POV_

I feel like someone beat me over the head with a sock full of double d batteries. Oh how I feel horrible. On the bright side at least I do not have to puke. (Knock on wood.) Sam was kind enough to give me a ride home. I planned on going straight back t bed when I got home but I was unable too. When I returned home I found two very sexy women running around the house looking for clothes.

"Hey Balthy" Gabriel said as he walked in hold a red bra. He hands it too the Spanish looking girl as Dean comes down stairs with a pair of pumps.

"Here you go." He said handing it to the brunette. I must say this girl reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. She had beautiful blue eyes with pouty pink lips, along with dark brown wild sex hair. It is driving me crazy I can't finger out where I know this pale beauty fun. Oh well it will get back to me.

As the girls moved around the living room getting dress I fall too the couch trying to get some shut eye but I can't because there is too much chit chat going on. Finally the two escorts (I only assume they were escorts because well let just face it. These two couldn't get girls like that so fast.), finally they leave and these two yahoos' want to sit and have a chat. Didn't they get enough of this last night? Why do they need to talk about this.

"Look" I say laying there with my eyes clothes. "I am hung over and I do not wish to have a debate or talk about last night. Right now I only care about getting rid of this headache." I say sitting up to look at them. Dean was to my left as Gabriel was to my right. They both had lost expressions on their face as I talked. "You love Jo and you Love Cassie. Yes Yes I know. God I know. They hurt each of you and you both feel betrayed. You put your heart on the line and blah blah. So fast forward because they want to move on you drink and bang hookers."

"Hey-" Dean tried to say but I cut him off.

"Yeah I know they aren't, I don't care. So like I was saying: you two need to pull your head out of your asses and realize what is going on." They try and speak but I put my hands up to silence them as I talk. "They both have been threw a lot thanks to you two. Whether it was a misunderstanding, or having to do with something that doesn't make you selfish, to them it was all real. Cassie and Jo did not know what really happen. So they were hurt and found comfort in each other arms. They have been friends for years probably had to many drinks and then rebounded with each other." I said as I began to stand. I got up and walked to stairs that when Dean opened his mouth.

"So what are you saying?"

I huff and I puff trying to calm down, but my head is not helping. After I able to regain my gripe on my temper I turn to him and say. "They love you two idiots, they care about each other too but not the way they think. They are reflecting their feeling for you two onto each other. So bottom line gives it some time. They will end things and realize they want you two back but it will up to you two to decide if you two can forgive them. Both of them."


	34. Chapter 34: Will You?

**Hello everybody. I would like to say thank you so much for everybody who has stuck with me threw out this story. Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to the people who followed it. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. So with further ado here is the end to I Did I Do I Will Will You?**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Jo and Castiel sat at a picnic table in the local park. They each had received text messages from Dean and Gabriel asking them to meet them there.

"Any idea on why we are here?" Jo asked Castiel after looking at her watch. They had been there twenty minutes but Gabriel and Dean were Twenty five minutes late.

"I don't know. Gabriel just texted me to meet him here."

"Same with Dean… how are things going between you and Gabriel." Jo asked feeling nervous.

"I do not know. I haven't seen him. I thought it would be best if I give him space. I moved out and have been living in a motel until I find a place suitable."

"You moved out. Why didn't you tell me?" Jo said surprised.

"It hasn't come up."

"It hasn't come up-"

"Hey guys" Dean said as he and Gabriel walked over and cutting Jo off. Castiel and Jo said nothing as they looked up and saw them.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic you know." Gabriel said as he sat down across from Jo and next to Castiel. Dean followed saying nothing. The four of them sat there feeling awkward each trying to gather their thoughts.

"So I bet you are wondering why we asked you here." Dean said looking over at Castiel then to Jo.

"Well it had crossed our minds." Jo said sarcastically

"Okay I see you want us to get to the point if you are using sarcasm "Gabriel said thrilling his thumbs. "Okay I'll go first." He said looking at Dean. "Look I'm not here to give some long drawn out speech. I'm just here to say I get it. I get why you two need to be together and what not."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said not following his brother's words.

"Look he means-" Dean said trying to finger out what to say "No hard feelings. We get you two been threw a lot and found comfort with each other."

"But Dean" Jo said

"No let us finish" Gabriel said holding up his hands.

"I love you Jo"

"And I you CA's" Dean interjected

"But we get you two need each other right now."

"So what are you trying to say?" Jo asked.

"We are saying we love you guys enough to see you happy even if that means being happy with someone else." Gabriel said.

"It also means you guys are our family so we forgive you. You have our blessings." Deans said.

Before Castiel or Jo could get in a word Dean and Gabriel left to them to talk.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jo asked Castiel.

"Why didn't you?" he asked back.

"I tried to say something."

"Yeah but not hard enough. Why is that?" Castiel said looking at her.

"Well I wasn't ready to tell them we broke up." Jo said.

"Why not."

"Well I think that I need to learn who I am without Gabriel. I been with him for like ever and I need to know what it is to be on his own."

"I understand." Castiel said shaking his head.

"Yeah so why didn't you say something to Dean."

"I don't know. He made me wait over eight years before telling me the truth. I'm sure he can wait a little longer for me to come around." He said with a sly smile.

"You're terrible." Jo said smiling. "So Cas, I have to ask."

"Yeah." He said

"Do you think there's a chance he will still love me once I figure out who I am?"

"I don't think. I know he will."

"Thanks" she said giving him a warm smile.

"Do you think Dean will want me back?" he asked

"Yeah I really do." She said placing her hand over his.

"So now what we do?" he asked.

"Well they say all is forgiven but we both know it's not so we give them a little bit of space then we charge in steal back their hearts." Said hopeful.

"You think it's that simple?" he asked smiling feeling hope.

"I really do Castiel. I really do. Someday we will live happily ever after."

_**The End!**_

* * *

**Not the ending you expected, I know sorry or maybe you did I don't know. Please let me know.**

**if you aren't happy about it fear not because The Story Of Us Series is a trilogy. I planned it that way from day one because well nothing easy is worth having. So be on the look out for part three. No I do not have a name yet, but I do know what it will be about and who is in it. **


	35. Chapter 35: Read Me

**here is the official summary for Deja Vu or All of the words not really sure. It would be nice it someone could help pick a name if based on the summary. Hint hint I will post a lot faster if I could get some help wink wink**

Six after I did I do. Gabriel and Dean have not gotten back together with Jo and Cas. It seems forgiving is hard then it looks. To Make matter worse guess who's back in town because of her father's death? Bella! What happens when Jo and Cas try to seek forgiveness from their family and true loves. What happens when Bella decides to seek comfort in the arms of someone that isn't Dean but Castiel. How will he win Dean back while dogging her. Stay tuned for part 3.

p.s. thinking of doing it only from Character pov


End file.
